La marque
by linaewen ilca
Summary: Marqué à vie,Mangemort,Drago Malfoy décide de repousser ses ténèbres.Harry,Ron,Hermione ET Ginny rentrent à Poudlard. Dans cette époque troublée,la lumière surgira du tréfond des ténèbres par le traitre à son camp... chap 16 up!
1. Correspondances décisives

**Disclaimer : **les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K. vive le disclaimer ! lol ! ça me permet de les emprunter pour cette petite histoire ! . D'habitude j'écris dans la catégorie Gundam Wing, mais étant aussi fan de Hp…. Voilà ma première fic dans ce domaine !

_**Cette histoire se passe après Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix. Il contient donc certains spoilers pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu !**_

_**Pou les fans de Sirius, comme moi (lol), je vais peut-être trouver un moyen de le faire revenir au cours de la fic, qui sait ! **_

**Un grand merci à Luinil, ma formidable betalectrice qui a toujours les commentaires utiles et qui me font mourir de rire !**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Correspondances décisives.**

Dans la « noble » maison des Malfoy, toutes les lumières aussi tenues soient elles venaient de disparaître  
Un voile de noirceur semblait obscurcir toute vie. Excepté… au dernier étage du manoir. Une pâle lueur luttait encore contre le fléau maudit du bâtiment.

La main crispée sur son bras gauche, Drago retint difficilement un gémissement de douleur.  
Si son père entendait le moindre son, la moindre faiblesse, son « éducation » devrait être refaite.  
Mais elle le brûlait… le mordait au plus profond de sa chair sans la moindre pitié.  
Lui injectant son venin à l'image du serpent qu'il voyait ressortir parmi les arabesques sombres.

Une colère sourde s'empara de lui lorsqu'il revit Voldemort appliquer sa main mortellement blanche sur son avant bras gauche, la fumée âcre qui s'en était élevé et la lueur aux reflets verts malsains.

Drago rit intérieurement à cette réflexion.  
Le vert de Serpentard.  
Quoi qu'il ait voulu, la marque était à présente imprimée dans sa peau, lancinante, jusqu'au tréfonds de son être.

Ecœuré par l'impression de dépravation et de cruauté qui ressortait de cette marque Drago ferma les yeux.  
Il était un mangemort à présent. Celui que son père avait toujours voulu qu'il soit.  
Mais une part de lui hurlait.  
Il n'avait rien compris.  
Durant cinq longues années, il avait docilement laissé son père l'endoctriner, le mener par le bout du nez sans lui laisser la peine de réfléchir.  
Il avait abominablement exécuté tous ses ordres… même les plus petites bassesses répugnantes. Par peur, parce qu'il n'avait jamais appris à lutter.

Jusqu'à l'an dernier…

**Flash Back.**

Il avait vu tous ces sorciers tomber sous les coups violents de Voldemort, Il avait compris leur détresse, entendu leurs derniers cris déchirants avant d'être noyé dans leur sang.  
Sans comprendre pourquoi il lui avait semblé émerger d'un long sommeil, ses années à Poudlard avaient défilé devant ses yeux. Il ne se voyait pas piller, tuer et violer. Emmerder les autres était une vocation, être le plus désagréable possible une carapace fidèle, un trône assuré vers la tranquillité. Mais c'était un chemin bien éloigné de celui qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux.  
Cette monstruosité lui donna subitement envie de vomir, mais son père était là.

Rien, non rien ne devait transparaître sur son visage.  
Ni émotions vives, ni envie. Simplement la froideur et la haine.  
C'est alors qu'il le vit.  
Harry Potter, toujours fier et droit, rattrapant Bellatrix Lestrange.  
C'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, qu'il pouvait contempler cette haine dans les yeux du Gryffondor. Même lui, Merlin connaissait pourtant les efforts qu'il avait fait pour rendre la vie de Potter insupportable, n'avait jamais provoqué une telle haine.  
Avec déchirement, il y vit le désespoir et la douleur.

Harry Potter… le héros de Poudlard, le jeune homme loyal et courageux entrait dans son cauchemar.  
Il comprit lorsqu'il le vit lever sa baguette, jumelle de Voldemort, qu'il périrait par l'une d'elle.  
Ce serait son seul moyen de racheter ses fautes.  
Ce fut sa seule pensée à cet instant.  
Empli d'un vide sournois Drago retint sa respiration lorsque le sort résonna dans toute la salle.

« Endoloris ! »

Sa haine était donc si grande ?

Le survivant venait purement et simplement d'essayer de se venger par la souffrance.  
Potter n'avait pas hésité.  
Comme toujours, il suivait ce que lui dictait son cœur.  
Oui… c'était une façon de penser. Pas forcément la meilleure, mais il la suivait.  
Même près du gouffre glacé de la mort il savait que Potter se battrait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, tout comme lui, il n'avait pas le choix.  
Tout avait été décidé bien avant leur naissance.  
C'est à cet instant, qu'il comprit qu'il s'était trompé, jusqu'à cet instant, jusqu'à sa dernière pensée mortuaire.

Il vit Dumbledore arriver, puis la bataille dégénérer.  
Un sifflement aigu s'empara de ses tempes et la voix brouillée de son père avait retenti en lui.

« Rentre immédiatement ! »

Serrant les poings de rage, Drago avait rejeté sa cape derrière lui, avant de saisir une pièce dans sa poche. Un portoloin.  
Avisant une dernière fois le survivant pour qui il ne pouvait rien aujourd'hui, il disparut, happé par cette désagréable sensation au nombril.

_**Fin du flash Back. **_

Drago se massa le bras. Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, son père l'avait traité encore plus durement que d'habitude… jusqu'à le faire mangemort.  
Réfléchissant de nouveau à son sort il ne put retenir un soupir.

A quoi cela lui servirait-il de mourir maintenant ? Cela aiderait il quelqu'un ?  
Pas le moins du monde. Et lui fuirait, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque là. Trop lâche pour décider lui même.  
Il ne voulait plus de cette vie là.  
Plus d'oisiveté, de peur et de passivité.  
Il darda un regard méprisant pour la marque des ténèbres et un sourire purement sadique s'afficha sur son visage tandis que son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

Voldemort et son père voulait un mangemort ? Ils en aurait un.  
Et Dumbledore aussi.  
Ils l'avaient formé à être le meilleur de serviteurs, à agir sans réfléchir pour une cause.  
Il allait retourner sa formation contre eux, à un détail près : aujourd'hui il pensait à tout ce qu'il ferait après eux.  
Après ce long mutisme, après que l'enfer ait disparu.  
Puisqu'il n'avait plus le choix il allait jouer le jeu du mal, risquant sciemment sa vie.  
Mais s'il la risquait dans cette guerre, autant que ce soit en beauté.

Repoussant quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux Drago saisit sa plume et du papier à lettre.

_« Professeur,_

_Vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance si ce n'est peut-être à cause de votre instinct ou de votre trop grande compassion.  
Marcher emprisonné de chaînes à été ma vie durant un temps.  
C'est à présent fini.  
L'oiseau a brisé sa cage dorée d'aveuglement.  
Mais je porte déjà la marque.  
Cette malédiction qui m'enchaîne à Voldemort…son plus terrible adoubement : la marque des ténèbres. Mais plutôt que de fermer les yeux et de fuir comme je l'ai toujours fait, je ne désire plus que me racheter.  
Le professeur Rogue vous aura peut-être parlé de moi.  
Traître à mon sang et à ma famille, c'est à vous que je m'adresse.  
Vous qui me paraissez être, avec Potter, la dernière lueur d'espoir de ce monde que je ne veux pas voir sombrer. Je ne désire tout d'abords que sauver ma peau, mais si pour cela il me faut me ranger à vos côtés, je n'hésiterai pas.  
Je n'attends plus qu'une délivrance.  
Peut-être encore plus que ce que j'espère. _

_Je vous laisse seul juge de ma lettre et d'y répondre._

_Drago Malfoy. »_

Drago appela son hibou et attacha précautionneusement la lettre à sa patte.

Porte ça à Dumbledore ! Je suis sûr que tu le trouveras.

Le hibou hulula faiblement et Drago lança son bras en avant pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps de partir.

Appuyé contre sa fenêtre Drago suivit l'oiseau des yeux jusqu'à ce que la nuit l'engloutisse.  
Mais il n'avait pas peur. Plus maintenant.

Un courant d'air frais le traversa jouant avec ses cheveux blond pâle et sa chemise légère.  
Ce fut la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Drago s'autorisa un sourire, fermant les yeux sous la caresse du vent.

Pour la première fois, il se sentait vivre.  
Enfin libre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry, au chaud dans son lit, contemplait l'aurore.  
Dieu, que ses rayons étaient bons.  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi ainsi, sans rêves obscurs, sans le goût d'une potion dans la bouche.

Il ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux en se levant, puis s'arrêta en souriant.  
C'est ce que son père aurait fait.  
Ses pensées voguèrent vers Sirius.  
Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui.  
Pas depuis le rêve de la semaine dernière.

_**Flash Back.**_

Sirius lui caressait le visage en murmurant, mais Harry n'entendait rien.  
Il essayait de parler, mais rien ne sortait de sa gorge.  
Sirius lui avait souri, lui faisant signe de se calmer.  
Le jeune homme lui avait obéi par instinct.

- Harry, je viens te voir pour te dire de ne plus me chercher

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire, mais quoi que tu fasses, je vais rester coincer ici pour un long, très long moment Harry.

- Mais j'ai besoin de toi, moi !

- Je sais… et je te demande pardon, mais…

- Sirius !

- Mais je ne pourrai pas être là à chaque fois.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche, perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je ne… comprends pas Sirius. Articula-t-il, refoulant de nouveau la panique qui tentait de le submerger

- Ça viendra Harry, tu verras. Je ne te demande pas de pardonner à Dumbledore, mais de lui faire confiance

- Après ce qu'il a fait ? Après ce qu'il a osé NOUS faire ! rugit Harry

- Je sais… Mais s'il te plaît. Il se pourrait qu'un jour, grâce à lui, nous nous revoyons.

Harry voulut se jeter dans les bras de Sirius, mais ce dernier l'arrêta avant.

- Je ne pourrai pas te rattraper Harry !

Lui dédiant un petit sourire en coin, il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.  
Harry lui rendit son sourire et comprit qu'il devait partir.

- Je t'attends Sirius ! lui dit il les yeux embués.

- Je sais…

Sirius se pencha à son oreille pour lui souffler un « au revoir Harry » et disparut par nuées de fumées.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Harry sourit à nouveau aux rayons du soleil qui le frappaient doucement.  
Il avait confiance en Sirius, il le reverrait un jour, il en était sûr.

D'excellente humeur, Harry descendit à la cuisine du terrier pour y trouver Ron, Hermione et Madame Weasley en train de déjeuner.  
Comme depuis une semaine, Harry les salua avec chaleur.  
Hermione et la famille Weasley lui rendirent son bonjour et Madame Weasley lui tendit un toast beurré avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'asseoir.  
Harry mordit avidement dedans, affamé.

Molly le couva maternellement du regard.  
Depuis son rêve de la semaine dernière, il était complètement différent.  
Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais comme tout le monde s'était contenté des dires d'Harry : il avait revu Sirius.  
La bonne humeur du garçon lui était revenue comme une fleur éclôt : doucement, mais avec éclat.

Elle laissa le trio infernal discuter avant de sortir de la cuisine, l'air satisfaite.

Une silhouette fine passa devant elle à cet instant.

- Ah ! Ginny chérie, bien dormi ?

Moui.. merci m'man.

Ginny étouffa un bâillement fort peu discret et pénétra dans la cuisine au moment où sa mère lui disait que Harry, Ron et Hermione y étaient déjà.  
Elle leva la main pour leur dire bonjour, dissimulant un nouveau un bâillement de l'autre.

- Hé bien ! Tu es pire qu'une marmotte ! lui lança Ron

- Hm… Merci frérot, moi aussi je te souhaite une bonne journée.

L'assemblée rit devant le dialogue frère/ sœur et Hermione se poussa un peu pour laisser place à Ginny.  
Cette fois parfaitement réveillée, la jeune fille s'installa et s'empara du pot de confiture de mûres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Devant son miroir, la rouquine soupira.  
Décidément ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle domestiquerait cette mèche rebelle.  
Alors, comme à son habitude, elle saisit sa barrette rouge et coinça ses cheveux avec.

- Mieux, bien mieux ! songea t elle.

Elle avisa la valise à ses pieds.  
Elle retournait enfin à Poudlard ! Son second chez elle.  
Dieu, qu'elle aimait ses grand couloirs et le bourdonnement des élèves qui déambulaient dans les couloirs.  
Les rumeurs sur Rogue, les extrapolations sur les futurs couples et bien sûr les blagues des Gryffondors.  
Depuis le départ de Fred et Georges certains d'entre eux avaient pris le relais quant aux facéties pour continuer à égailler Poudlard.  
Tarif spécial à la boutique des jumeaux pour eux, bien sûr. Cette année encore elle allait retrouver tous ses amis, mais LUI aussi.  
Malgré l'indifférence ou la rancune qu'il lui témoignait, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle sourit en pensant à ses futures conversations avec Hermione, sa grande confidente.

L'année promettait d'être riche en histoires !  
Elle agita sa baguette pour faire décoller sa malle et descendit l'escalier.

- Un coup de main ? Fit une voix derrière elle

- Oh Harry ! Non ça va merci, grâce à la magie ! Répondit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Le brun hocha la tête et fit lui même quitter le sol à son paquetage.  
Lui décrochant un sourire, il lui indiqua l'escalier du menton.  
La jeune fille le descendit le plus vite possible et déchargea tout dans la voiture, Harry à sa suite.  
Heureusement qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui… sinon le trajet à ses côté se serait très mal passé.  
Au lieu de ça, ils avaient déjà élaboré un diabolique projet pour effrayer les Serpentards.

Elle rit intérieurement et dit une dernière fois au revoir à ses parents qui agitaient la main sur le quai.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago monta dans le train en dernier pour être sûr de pas être « admiré » par ses condisciples de Serpentards dont plus de la moitié, il en était sûr, devait déjà savoir qu'il était devenu mangemort.  
Enfin supposé mangemort.  
Tout en rangeant sa malle dans un compartiment miraculeusement vide un sourire satisfait s'empara de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il repensa à la réponse tant attendue de Dumbledore.

_« Cher Mr Malfoy,_

_Je suppose que de vivre dans cette école vous aura au moins appris à me connaître.  
Vous l'avez dit, ma trop grande compassion me perdra sûrement un jour.  
Elle l'a peut-être déjà fait.  
J'accorde tout le crédit qu'il m'est possible à vos paroles mais vous comprendrez aisément que je désirerais vous voir dès la rentrée.  
Demeurerez-vous fidèles aux idées qui traversaient votre lettre ?  
Nous en jugerons en temps voulu.  
La mort n'est pas la compagne qu'il vous faut Mr Malfoy.  
Malgré vos dires, vous avez toujours été et resterez je pense, un jeune homme combatif.  
C'est une qualité que de ne pas être modéré dans certaines situations et c'est peut-être ceci qui vous a servi de douche glacée, activant votre décision.  
En espérant vous voir le plus tôt possible.  
Gardez en vous une lueur d'espoir Mr Malfoy.  
Dans la vie, que vous semblez vouloir si chèrement défendre, il y a bien des moyens d'obtenir le pardon quand votre cœur ne fuit pas._

_Amicalement._

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Drago s'assit, serein, sur la banquette bleue foncée du Poudlard Express.  
Son voyage ne faisait que commencer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alors, avis sur le premier Chapitre? Review ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Linaewen : Alors Dray, ça va mieux maintenant ?_

_Drago : heu…oui merci ça va, je me porte comme un charme_

_Linaewen : T'es sûr ?Moi je parierai que tu vas en voir des vertes et des pas mures_

_Drago : Ne parie pas avec moi !_

_Linaewen : Mah non ! Enfin si… suis pas normale moi !_

_Drago : Depuis le temps que je te le dis ! (petit sourire)_

_Linaewen : Pff ! De toute façon même dans le noir et de dos je saurais ce que tu fais ! alors c'est moi qui vais gagner le pari ! _

_Drago : Hum ?_

_Linaewen : a ton avis, qui de nous deux à le script ? hum….._

_Drago : vv!_


	2. Come Back

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Alia :** Contente que ça te plaise ! Tes espérances ont portées leurs fruits : voilà la suite ! . Merci bcp, j'espère que ça te plaira autant. Bisous.

**Zabou :** Merci! Original je ne sais pas trop! Mais si tu me le dis, alors gageons que c'est vrai J'espère que tu sera aussi contente de lire le second que le premier Chapitre! Le courage se sont mes Reviewers qui me le donnent! ;) . Bisous

**Luinil :** Mdr ! Alors si tu appelles ça pourrir, pourris moi mon fichier autant que tu veux ! C'est un plaisir ! Ah ! Ravie que tu aie accrochée ! Tu vas donc savoir comment ça se passe de suite ! merci pour tout. Kissu

**Selana :** Oui c'est vrai que c'est difficile sur un Chapitre. J'espère que celui là va te donner une idée plus précise et que tu aimera. Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit. Pour l'adresse je suis dsl, j'ai exactement le même problème que toi ! et le pire c que je n'avais pu avoir que cette image là sur le site ! Je bataille donc pour le retrouver ! Si je met la patte dessus à nouveau, tu sera la première au courant ! ;) Bisous

**Bridget Malfoy :** LA célèbre Bridget du cinéma ici ? Wah ! Ravie de t'accueillir. Merci pour ta review, ça booste même si c'est court ! Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Drayna :** lool ! Que de « plus » !ça fait plaisir ! j'espère que ce chapitre va combler ta faim ! lool. Bisous.

**Oxymore : **Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voici la suite ! Bisous !

**Crycry :** Mdr! Excellent ton dialogue! Vi c'est un peu de l'angst, ou du torturage de Dray comme tu dis si bien! Gniark gniark! Comme promis donc cette fic est mise en route! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Yestu te déclares fan! mdr!Kisu.

**Merci encore à vous toutes et tous, j'espère vous retrouver à la fin du Chapitre en review et dans le prochain en RAR ! ;)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Come Back.**

Accoudé à la fenêtre, Drago regardait défiler le paysage.  
Savourant sa tranquillité depuis son départ de la gare il se cala un peu plus confortablement dans la banquette bleue.  
C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux sans crainte de se délecter de l'espace qui lui était offert : il était seul.  
Visiblement peu courageux, ou tout simplement ineptes selon lui, les Serpentards l'avaient plongé dans une béatitude absolue par leur simple absence.

Poudlard serait bientôt en vue.

Songeant qu'il devrait prochainement s'expliquer quant à sa formation de mangemort, Drago laissa échapper un grognement.  
Supporter ses « camarades » de chambre allait peut être se révéler plus dur que prévu.  
Autrefois la kyrielle de Serpentards le mettait à l'aise, le poussant davantage à faire ses preuves. La question de voir un être souffrir ne lui encombrait pas l'esprit : il n'avait jamais saisit la subtile nuance qu'il y avait entre l'action des futurs mangemorts de Poudlard et celle des créatures encapuchonnées se repaissant goulûment des cris de leurs victimes.

Ce fut de nouveau avec difficulté, que Drago réprima un frisson en revoyant l'éclat de lumière responsable de sa marque.

Il jouerait le jeu, comme d'habitude, froid et distant, blessant même, afin de conserver l'espoir d'une quelconque réussite sur celui qui, depuis maintenant deux mois, le rongeait.  
Il refoula son insatisfaction face à ce mensonge.  
Malgré son talent de menteur inné, Drago ne s'en servait, à présent, qu'en cas de nécessité absolue.  
Or les Serpentards étaient tout sauf sa priorité absolue. Il visait plus haut.  
Son objectif premier était d'aller voir Dumbledore au plus vite, sans qu'aucune rumeur ne se propage dans le château.  
Ensuite… il pourrait le traquer… Voldemort.

Un jour, sa flèche atteindrait son but.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Ne te gênes pas surtout ! Dit Ginny en balançant un pull à la tête de son frère

- Gyn, c'est tout de même pas de ma faute si on doit se changer ! Grommela Ron en se passant une main sur la figure.

- Hé bien sortez ! Trancha simplement Hermione en faisant coulisser la porte de leur compartiment

- Ha non ! On tourne chaque année 'Mione ! Lui rappela Harry, en levant un sourcil

- Moi, ça ne me concerne pas, je dois de toute façon me rendre dans le wagon des préfets. Riposta-t-elle

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Plus le temps passait et plus elle prenait l'air calme de Remus. Deux mois en sa compagnie et elle s'était déjà accaparée quelques uns de ses tics. Adorable cela dit.

- Donc Gyn… dehors !

Ron afficha un air victorieux et Ginny ne put que saisir son sac contenant sa robe de sorcière, avant de sortir après Hermione.

Elle tripota un moment le bout de sa baguette en ruminant pendant qu'elle arpentait l'étroit couloir du Poudlard Express..  
Pourquoi avaient-ils adoptées cette règle ?  
Avec sa chance depuis le début du trajet, elle allait inévitablement tomber sur LUI.

Elle replaça machinalement une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, et tirant sur la poignée, ouvrit un compartiment.

Vide.

Bien ! Excellent même !

Elle fit glisser la porte sur ses rails et s'assura qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'ouvrir dans une secousse, après quoi elle ôta son t-shirt afin de passer sa chemise de Gryffondor.  
Le tissu encore en main, elle se figea en entendant un grincement et, plaquant ladite chemise contre elle, se retourna.

Rien.  
Seul un long silence lui répondit tandis qu'elle sentait le train s'échauffer sur les rails.  
Ginny se laissa aller contre une banquette.

Elle allait finir par devenir folle si elle continuait de penser à lui.  
Qui qu'il puisse être vraiment, elle se devait de le détester… de le haïr du plus profond de son cœur, sans frein, juste par son lien de sang.

La Gryffondor se remémora ces dernières années… rien dans son comportement ne laissait entrevoir un être, tel qu'elle le dépeignait lors de ses nuits solitaires.  
Face à elle ne se trouvait qu'un mur.  
Une plaque de gel épaisse et tranchante.  
La jeune fille baissa la tête honteuse.  
Aimer faisait mal, bien plus que sa présence à LUI.

A cette pensée Ginny eu un électrochoc.

Non, elle avait bien plus mal lorsqu'elle affrontait ses insultes et ses regards méprisants.  
Rien avoir avec l'amour.  
Quelle absurdité ! Elle était tout simplement blessée par ses jurons qui la tournait en dérision, rien de plus.

Au final, elle le haïssait…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago porta brusquement sa main à sa nuque.  
Quelque chose venait de le piquer il en était sûr.  
Amenant sa main devant ses yeux il ne vit aucune trace de sang ou de liquide.  
Mu par un mauvais pressentiment, le Serpentard saisit sa baguette et sortit de son compartiment, les dents serrées et la baguette devant lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sans se retourner la rouquine referma la porte du wagonnet, son sac sous le bras.  
A peine eut-elle entendu le "clac" caractéristique de la fermeture de la pièce, qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, pour la retourner violemment.  
Propulsée en avant, Ginny perdit l'équilibre et s'affala au sol.  
Le parquet ciré lui sembla moins agréable que lorsqu'elle le parcourait de façon normale.

Elle se retourna avec rage, repoussant ses cheveux dans son dos.  
Du sol, elle grimaça en observant son agresseur.  
Gros, l'air d'un ours sortit tout droit de sa tanière, et passablement désagréable et imbécile, Goyle tapait du pied au sol.  
Ginny se releva calmement.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ! La sœur du raté de Gryffondor ! Railla Crabbe

La pléiade d'une dizaine de personnes derrière lui éclata de rire, mais Ginny s'avança vers eux, le regard meurtrier.

- Dis moi demie portion, tu ne sais pas qu'il est imprudent de se promener toute seule ? La questionna Goyle

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle sait quelque chose elle ? Lança un autre Serpentard au fond

Le groupe éclata à nouveau de rire mais Ginny ne les laissa pas faire cette fois. Elle en avait assez d'essuyer leurs répliques acerbes, assez de se laisser marcher dessus par eux.

- Laisse moi passer et va rejoindre ton grotesque serpent de maître !

Les rires s'arrêtèrent aussitôt

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Goyle fit un pas vers elle, l'air menaçant en remontant ses manches. Ginny le voyait armer ses muscles, mais n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Elle était une Gryffondor.  
Les autres commencèrent à se resserrer et à piailler entre eux, l'air excité comme une meute qui course une proie .  
Ginny leur darda un regard dégoûté et se tourna vers le « parlementaire » du groupe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago entendit des voix s'échauffer depuis le couloir, bien avant d'apercevoir le groupe de Serpentards face à une autre personne.  
Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, afin de mieux distinguer le fou qui s'opposait à tout un groupe de ses congénères.  
Ça ne l'étonnerait pas de trouver Potter, toujours à se fourrer dans ce genre de situation.  
Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche lorsqu'il reconnu bel et un bien un Gryffondor, mais pas celui qu'il attendait : la sœur du meilleur ami de Potter : Weasley.  
Drago se dissimula à l'angle du couloir où le combat allait s'engager. Il le sentait.

Il interviendrait s'il le jugerait bon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Je n'ai cure des charognes ! Cracha la Gryffondor.

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et la laissa se refermer sur sa baguette magique, comme par enchantement, sentant l'orage arriver, chargé de nuages aussi obscurs que l'âme de son adversaire.

- C'est la SDF de Poudlard qui me parle comme ça ? Pour qui te prends-tu, hein ?

- Ne traite plus jamais ma famille de SDF, écervelé !

Ginny sortit sa baguette en même temps que le Serpentard.

Drago sortit de l'ombre à cet instant, voulant éviter le plus dégâts possible, mais il fut obligé de s'adosser brusquement au mur, pour éviter les sortilèges qui fusaient.

- Stupefix !

- Incendio !

Le tracé rouge, sortant de l'artefact de Ginny, percuta le noir de Goyle, créant une explosion.  
Les deux sorts se divisèrent et plusieurs petits traits, et s'élancèrent à toute allure vers chacun des deux rivaux.  
Ginny serra sa baguette contre elle et par pur réflexe se protégea la tête de ses bras, attendant le choc.

Au lieu de cela…

- FINITE INCANTATEM !

Abasourdie, la jeune fille abaissa ses bras pour admirer voir à qui appartenait cette voix.  
Son sang en fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle le reconnu.  
Un jeune homme blond se tenait devant elle, quelques fines mèche tombant sur ses yeux.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler de rage devant LUI.  
Sa seule présence l'irritait à un point inimaginable et ce fut avec toutes les peines du monde qu'elle retint ses insultes.

- Drago ! S'écria Crabbe

- Je ne pensais pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ! Riposta ce dernier d'une voix traînante et exaspérée

- On te cherchait ! Expliqua Goyle en époussetant sa robe de sorcier

Crabbe laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les yeux de Drago lui lançaient des éclairs de colère pure, et sans l'intervention de Goyle, il aurait probablement fini l'année au fond des cachots de son directeur de maison, empli de la crainte d'endurer une torture plus atroce que la précédente.

- Avec elle ?

Drago émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux.  
Ginny plissa les yeux, sentant sa colère sur le point d'exploser.  
Elle ne serait pas de taille contre Malfoy, elle le savait.  
Une petite voix interne papillonnait et le bruit incessant de ses ailes agaçait Ginny :  
Non… pas lui. Pitié, pas par LUI.  
Elle resserra une main sur sa poitrine espérant vainement retenir son cœur qui rugissait furieusement depuis tout à l'heure.

- On allait justement s'amuser un peu ! S'exclama un deuxième année.

Drago le considéra un instant.  
Le stéréotype même du néophyte voulant impressionner par son zèle. Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Drago, provoquant par là même l'appréhension du parvenu.

- Vous ne la toucherez pas.

Un silence accueillit la déclaration de Drago.

Un des Serpentards, poussé par les coudes des autres, hasarda une réponse en bégayant.

- Pa…pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, on ne sait pas où ce genre de fille a trainé ! jene permettrai pas qu'on déshonore mon blason ! Gronda le blond.

- Mais Drago ! L'interrompit Goyle.

Drago rabattit automatiquement sa manche gauche et leur exposa son bras, étudiant précautionneusement leurs expressions.  
Ils en tremblaient tous… parfait.

- Quelqu'un à quelque chose à redire ? Siffla-t-il

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée de Serpentards, avant que le dernier ne se décide à faire signe que non.

- Bien !

Drago arqua un sourcil et leur désigna le wagon d'après.  
Penauds l'assemblée de futurs mangemorts rebroussa chemin, sans bruit, trop effrayé par le nouvel arrivant, visiblement dans les faveurs de leur maître.

Une fois seul, Drago se tourna vers la Gryffondor.  
Ginny, surprise, eut d'abord un mouvement de recul puis se ressaisit lorsqu'elle aperçut la mimique de satisfaction de Malfoy

- Tu es trop téméraire ! Lui lança-t-il

- Pourquoi es-tu intervenu Malfoy ? Objecta-t-elle éludant délibérément le sujet.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sûr de lui.

- J'ignorais que tu voulais mourir brûlée vive Weasley, mais tu as raison, la prochaine fois je me délecterait du spectacle d'une pauvre idiote !

Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine. IL connaissait son nom.  
Remarque ça ne changeait rien à sa haine, si ce n'est qu'elle était sûre qu'il savait qui il insultait à l'accoutumée. Elle demeura extérieurement, de marbre avant de répondre calmement :

- Je ne m'attendais pas ça de ta part c'est tout.

Drago décroisa les bras, surpris par la réponse alors qu'il attendait une réplique acide de la part de la jeune fille.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Ginny lui tourna le dos et disparut.

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir.  
Il venait d'éviter le pire en sacrifiant son anonymat.  
Une pointe d'agacement le tirailla tandis qu'un espoir fleurissait dans son cœur.  
Il avait su maintenir son masque de serviteur parfait.  
Sans faille, il avait pu aider la Gryffondor et garder son emprise sur les compagnons.

Le lettre de Dumbledore lui revint un instant en mémoire

« Dans ce monde que vous semblez vouloir si chèrement défendre, il y a de nombreux moyens d'obtenir le pardon quand votre cœur ne fuit pas…. »

Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis regarda sa marque.  
Lentement, il remit sa manche en place.

- Tu m'as garanti la vie cette fois, mais que les choses soient bien claires : tu ne m'es rien et je ne te dois rien, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Peu désireux de se retrouver cerné de Serpentards assoiffés de pouvoir et de rancœur, il poussa la porte du compartiment à sa gauche et s'y installa, effaçant le souvenir de la bataille en même temps qu'il cadenassait la porte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny le regarda entrer dans SON compartiment.  
Quelques minutes plutôt, elle aurait pu se retrouver avec lui au calme : elle avait évité le pire !  
Elle secoua la tête opiniâtrement.  
Laissant reposer sa baguette dans sa poche elle sursauta lorsque le train siffla.

Ils étaient arrivés.

Poudlard était enfin là.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Attablé, Drago observait avec attention le directeur tandis que ses camarades riaient des autres maisons.  
Une réplique particulièrement acerbe fit se tourner Malfoy vers son émetteur.  
McRoy… Fils d'une riche et puissante famille.  
Comme lui.  
Malfoy secoua la tête.  
A la différence du Serpentard, il ne resterait pas soumis plus longtemps.  
Ecoutant à peine le discours annuel et ne touchant guère aux plats, il attendait patiemment son heure.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Depuis son entrée dans la salle l'esprit de Ginny n'était concentré que sur une seule chose, un seul être dans toute cette immensité d'élèves.

Drago Malfoy.

Un étau lui coupait le souffle au moindre signe de lui.  
Hermione, par soucis de discrétion, lui avait déjà fait signe plusieurs fois de détourner ses yeux du Serpentard, mais peine perdue.  
Plus elle essayait de l'oublier, plus son cœur la déchirait, plus cette envie prenait possession d'elle et plus elle le rejetait de toute la haine dont elle était capable.  
Elle n'avait RIEN à faire avec lui.

Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller dormir et Ginny laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.  
Elle allait enfin être dans sa bulle, loin de la torture de SES yeux, loin de sa cage de combattante.  
Comme tous les soirs, elle allait enfin trouver le repos dans ses rêves, avec lui…  
Comme tout les matins elle aurait l'air épuisée tant son rêve lui semblait réel…énervée de voir la même chose toutes les nuits, culpabilisant de ne pas arriver à le haïr encore plus que la veille.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Malfoy s'appuya sur le phénix derrière lui.

- Je me demande ce que ton maître veut me dire. Souffla-t-il

A cet instant, la statue pivota, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Drago le gravit sans la moindre hésitation.  
Il observa un moment les nombreux petits objets en argent, posés sur le bureau de Dumbledore, une impression d'intense chaleur au creux du ventre.

- Bienvenue Mr Malfoy ! Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de vous voir au rendez-vous des préfets dans le train !

La voix chaleureuse du directeur le mit instantanément à l'aise. Contrairement à autrefois, il prit plaisir à voir le sourire de Dumbledore et accepta immédiatement son invitation à s'asseoir.

- J'ai du régler un problème entre les maisons, je n'ai donc pas pu assister à la réunion. Expliqua-t-il.

Drago croisa les jambes et attendit. Les yeux bleus perçants du directeur le sondaient, il le sentait, il le savait.  
Un sourie malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, lorsque Dumbledore remit ses lunettes en place. Il avait déjà vu ça quelque part.

- Bien Mr Malfoy… je suppose que vous avez librement et mûrement pesé votre décision ?

- En effet.

Drago contempla le directeur qui arrangeait ses manches. Il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour renoncer maintenant.

Mr Malfoy, je ne doute nullement de vos intentions, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce bureau est protégé par un charme très puissant. Voyez-vous tout partisan ou du moins, supposé partisan de Voldemort est automatiquement détecté et son nom est gravé ici.

Il tendit son presse-papiers à Drago.

Le jeune homme tourna la boule opaline dans tous les sens sans rien voir.

- Je ne vois rien… dit-il suspicieux.

- Précisément.

Drago regarda Dumbledore qui lui souriait affectueusement.

- Mr Malfoy, je ne refuse jamais une main tendue. Sachez que le poison qui se répand dans vos veines, à travers cette marque est aussi ce qui fait votre force. Vous êtes quelqu'un empli de contradictions, Mr Malfoy. C'est pourquoi cette marque qui vous fait horreur est à la fois votre croix, et votre antidote.

- Je ne me ferai pas crucifier, contesta Drago

- Ce n'est nullement mon intention, Mr Malfoy. Je ne songeais pas à vous laisser aux ténèbres de Voldemort, mais plutôt à vous aider à les retourner contre lui. Il faudra que vous appreniez à me faire confiance.

Le vieil homme l'observa par dessus ses lunettes en demies lunes d'un air compatissant.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire confiance à qui que ce soit…

- Ce qui est tout à fait légitime. Il commence à se faire tard, jeune homme, il me semble que vous connaissez le chemin de votre dortoir ?

- Oui. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, comment me ferez-vous signe ?

- Le professeur Rogue a endossé ce rôle depuis bien longtemps. Je pense qu'il sera pour vous le meilleur « professeur » possible.

Drago hocha la tête avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit au directeur. Il se doutait depuis longtemps, comme bon nombre de mangemorts, du double jeu de Rogue.  
Redescendant les escaliers de façon plus légère, Drago dénoua sa cravate comme pour se permettre de savourer l'air alors qu'il venait à peine de naître dans son espace.

Drago s'arrêta brusquement. Une ombre se dessinait sur le sol.  
Se campant fermement sur le sol, Drago laissa la silhouette venir à lui.  
Il relâcha subitement son attention lorsqu'il reconnut son vis à vis.  
La rouquine de ce matin.  
Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et empruntait un couloir perpendiculaire au sien.  
Elle l'avait observée toute la soirée, il le savait.  
Sa curiosité piquée à vif, Drago la suivit à pas de loup.  
Elle avait peut être parlé de l'incident à Potter et aux autres Peut être allait-elle les retrouver pour assister à une réunion contre les Serpentards ?  
Il la vit ouvrir une porte et se glisser dans une salle vide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny s'assit au centre de la pièce faisant apparaître une bougie entre ses doigts.  
Elle la déposa précautionneusement au sol et se mit à genoux devant.  
Joignant ses mains qui emprisonnaient un brin de gui, la jeune fille se mit à murmurer.  
Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, oubliant tout ce qu'elle aurait du faire ou être, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle était et sur ce qu'elle voulait.  
Une onde d'énergie émana d'elle pour bientôt envahir toute la salle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Malfoy avait beau tendre l'oreille il ne parvenait à saisir que quelques bribes de mots.

« ….… garde nous…. Afin qu'il puisse…. Libérer… Temps pour …. La fin de tout. »

Drago s'écarta de la porte entrebâillée, jugeant préférable de laisser la jeune fille faire.  
Visiblement rien de ce qu'il s'était imaginé à son propos n'était vrai.  
L'esprit préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de voir et entendre, alors que la Gryffondor agissait dans le secret, Drago prit le chemin de son dortoir.  
Ces mots lui semblaient familiers, prit au creux d'une note qu'il était sûr de connaître. Drago se glissa entre ses draps, sombrant rapidement dans un sommeil profond sans savoir que quelque part dans ce château, quelqu'un pensait à lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre… **

**Review ? **

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

_Linaewen : Bon, rencontre… ça c'est fait !_

_Ginny : Ah parce qu'on est sur Check-list ? _

_Linaewen : Non, c'est juste une tactique pour te rapprocher de ton cher et tendre_

_Ginny : 0 rougit 0_

_Drago : Tu as de la chance d'être dans mes petits papiers !_

_Linaewen : Parce que tu es dans les miens Dray ! ;)_

Return to Top


	3. Drago Malfoy

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Crycry :** lool ! c sur que Dray risque d'avoir des problèmes techniques, mais je suis pas trop sadique en ce moment alors il a de bonnes chances de bien s'en tirer !  
_Dray : trop aimable !  
Linaewen : mais je t'en pries !  
_J'espère que ce Chapitre t'inspirera autant que les autres pour une review XD ! Tu va lire la suite de l'histoire du blondinet gentil mais peste ! Mdr ! Kisu.

**Zabou :** Yes ! C cohérent ! Mdr ! C'était une de mes peurs majeures : j'avais peur que la révision du point de vue de Drago soit trop superficielle ! . Merci alors pour l'originalité, j'espère que tu va trouver ce Chapitre aussi bien que les autres ! bisous.

**Luinil :** Mdr Luin' ! Effectivement tu t'es lâchée sur les commentaires en corrigeant mon Chapitre mais entre nous… j'adore ça ! Mdr ! Tu voulais du boulot de beta-lecture ? En voilà ! J'espère que tu va continuer à accrocher à ma fic ! Style scratch ça sera nickel ! Mdr ! Encore merci pour tout ! Kisu.

**Bridget Malfoy :** Oh ! pauvre Mark ! L'épuise pas non plus ! Mdr ! Ah Mc Roy… je réfléchis sérieusement à lui accorder plus d'importance en fait. Mais je ne pense pas que tu le revois avant deux Chapitres en comptant celui là ! Mais tu as tout à fait raison, c'est le style de personne peu recommandable ! Mdr ! Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**Selana :** Mdr ! Ben je savais même pas qu'il y avait un club mais ça fait plaisir ! XD  
Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes reviewers ! Idem pour l'adresse si je la retrouve. En attendant j'en ai une pas mal de fanarts HP. Si tu la veux, tu peux m'envoyer un mail ou juste me le dire en review mais y me faudra ton mail. Merci d'être là. Bisous

**Corndor :** Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple !  
_Dray : Logique non !  
Linaewen : Heu…. Dsl !  
_Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise parce que je suppose que tu as du en lire pas mal des fics sur ce couples, alors une review ça me touche . Pour la relation ça va se faire petit à petit mais sûrement ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses lol ! Bisous.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Drago Malfoy.**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit à baldaquin, les draps enroulés autour de sa taille, ses cheveux bruns lui retombant devant les yeux.  
Essoufflé il posa une main sur sa poitrine et déglutit difficilement.  
Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe et un frisson le saisit lorsqu'elle s'écrasa sur son drap blanc avec lenteur.  
Il avait encore rêvé de LUI.

Voldemort….

Le nombre de morts allait s'accroître, il le savait et ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'était pas encore assez puissant.  
Tous les soirs, il assistait à ces scènes, impuissant, rageur mais toujours accablé par ce qu'il voyait.  
Il connaissait la raison de ces attaques.  
Le « lord » ne voulait que le faire réagir, l'attirer dans une embuscade qu'il avait minutieusement calculée.  
Sorciers, Moldus… Voldemort ne faisait aucune différence.  
Si ce n'est lorsqu'il s'appropriait les pouvoirs des sorciers qu'il tuait.  
Chose que Harry ne s'expliquait pas.

Sa cicatrice le lança soudainement et il plaqua sa main sur son front en étouffant un gémissement.  
Cette maudite prophétie… cette ignoble cicatrice, tout le ramenait au seigneur des ténèbres.  
Harry serra les poings et bondit hors du lit, attrapant ses lunettes au vol.  
Il y avait réfléchi toutes les vacances, il ne pouvait plus attendre.  
Il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

06h10.

Bien, à cette heure ci il ne trouverait personne dans la grande salle, ni sur son chemin d'ailleurs.  
Glissant sa baguette dans sa poche, il sortit.  
Une pensée soudaine pour son ancien professeur, Maugrey Fol'œil l'assaillit : il lui aurait hurlé de ne pas mettre sa baguette dans sa poche arrière : VIGILENCE CONSTANTE !.

Oui…

Il était temps d'agir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago soupira pour la énième fois de la nuit.  
06h15… Là c'était sûr, il n'arriverait pas à dormir.  
Il laissa glisser sa couette à ses pieds et se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible.  
Bien que son nouveau « statut » lui assure une protection des plus sûre, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de surprendre un complot auquel il n'aurait pas été convié, ce qui était peu probable, ou tout simplement alerté un de ses « compagnons » de sa levée précoce.  
Un léger courant d'air se glissait sous la fenêtre de la chambre et Malfoy eu un petit sourire.  
Une cape serait de rigueur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marchant dans le long couloir sombre et désert, Harry sentit les courants d'air l'assaillir.  
Un vent glacial se glissa sous sa légère chemise au moment ou son lumos bordait la statue de pierre.  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'annoncer sa venue à la gargouille.  
Celle-ci était déjà tournée vers le mur, l'escalier découvert.

Il était attendu.

Le jeune sorcier gravit les marches rapidement en se frottant énergiquement les bras, l'hiver s'insinuait bien trop dans ce château.  
Il toqua brièvement à la porte en chêne massif décorée du bureau et entra.

Comme toujours, l'atmosphère chaude de la pièce l'enveloppa et il retrouva avec plaisir les nombreux petits bruits produits par les divers objets défensifs posés sur le bureau et les murmures accueillants des tableaux qui éclairaient les murs.

- Bonjour Harry ! La voix grave de Dumbledore le surprit un peu.

Il avait quelque peu perdu l'habitude de lui parler. Sa rancune l'éloignant un peu plus chaque jour du vieil homme, jusqu'à ce jour.  
Celui de Sirius, celui du rêve.  
Reportant son regard sur l'occupant de la pièce, Harry prit une légère bouffée d'oxygène.

- Professeur ! Répondit il poliment

- Que puis-je pour toi Harry ? Tu désires peut-être t'asseoir ?

L'homme l'accueillait à bras ouverts, sans rancune, ni reproche apparent.

- Oui, merci.

D'un geste assez négligeant, le directeur fit s'avancer un fauteuil jusqu'à son bureau, et laissa l'adolescent prendre ses aises.

Par dessus ses lunettes en demie-lune, il l'observait s'installer.  
Il avait espéré sa venue, tout comme il la craignait.  
Son vœux le plus cher avait été exaucé.

Harry Potter était enfin là.

Désormais plus rien ne pouvait le défendre contre les accusations du jeune homme, il le savait, il l'acceptait.  
Il y aurait bien trop de chose à dire en une nuit et Dumbledore doutait que cela soit possible : il y avait des choses qu'il fallait laisser au temps.  
Harry avait eu parfaitement raison de le blâmer ce jour là… le jour de la disparition de Sirius.  
Dumbledore ferma les yeux sous le poids de sa culpabilité, mais un toussotement le ramena dans la pièce.

- Professeur… je suis désolé… je ne peux pas tout vous pardonner… mais je peux essayer de vous faire à nouveau confiance. Pour Sirius. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Commença le Gryffondor, mais le directeur de Poudlard leva une main pour l'arrêter.

- Je ne te demande pas de tout me pardonner Harry. D'ailleurs même si tu essayais, tu ne le pourrais pas. On pardonne mais on n'oublie pas. Vois-tu… mon mutisme fut la seule erreur de mon plan, mais elle entraîna de bien tristes conséquences.

- Oui… mais j'ai moi aussi ma part de…

- Non, du moins pas comme tu le crois. J'aurais du tout t'expliquer plus tôt. Le coupa Dumbledore. Sirius n'aurait pas voulut partir autrement, mais peut être qu'il reviendra…

Le vieil homme joignit ses mains sur le bureau et observa la seule personne qui dans ce monde pouvait encore repousser les ténèbres.

- Il est venu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le survivant acquiesça. Il ne voulait plus commettre l'erreur du mensonge, le tumulte des non dits.

- Harry… quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie. Sirius a su te guider jusque là, mais c'est toi et toi seul qui a toujours prit la décision. Ta présence ici ce soir à plus de valeur pour moi que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

Le concerné darda un regard triste à son directeur.  
Il avait raison, il ne saisissait pas le même valeur. Dumbledore possédait celle de la faveur et Harry celle du pardon.  
Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose lui manquait.  
Ne plus entendre la petite voix de Sirius au creux de son oreille le blessait.  
Il aurait voulu qu'il soit là, à le guider cette fois encore.  
Il aurait voulu qu'il soit fier de lui.  
Il lui manquait… atrocement.

- Alors Harry, pourquoi es-tu là ? S'enquit le vieil homme en lissant sa barbe

- J'ai fais un cauchemar. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

Dumbledore avait toujours su comprendre les sous-entendus de ses phrases.  
Cette fois encore, le jeune homme eu raison.

- Une attaque ?

- Oui… Voldemort tuait sans pitié.

Harry baissa la tête et se massa les tempes.  
Ses visions le fatiguaient de plus en plus.

Sa puissance augmente de jour en jour, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Fit d'une voix lasse le directeur.

Dumbledore se leva et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre derrière son bureau.  
Comme il avait l'air fatigué à cet instant.  
Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu ainsi, si ténu dans sa robe, si pâle…

- Je crois savoir. Lança-t-il

Son aîné se tourna vers lui, une lueur de surprise et de contentement dans son regard.  
Le jeune homme le vit s'appuyer contre la fenêtre et fermer les yeux.

- Nous avons un visiteur. Annonça vieil homme.

L'adolescent se tendit et se tourna mécaniquement vers la porte d'entrée.  
La poignée coulissa lentement et l'ouverture grinça un peu.  
Harry retint son souffle.  
Un jeune homme blond venait d'entrer, vêtu d'une longue cape argenté.

- Malfoy. Murmura-t-il.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Potter…

Drago inclina légèrement la tête, laissant apparaître un sourire en coin sur son visage, avant de repositionner sa cape.  
Il n'affichait plus cet air hautain qu'il empruntait lorsqu'il parcourait le château comme s'il s'agissait de son domaine.  
Son hypocrisie retourna l'estomac de Harry, qui sentit son sang bouillir.  
Comment osait-il ?  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la voix de Dumbledore l'interrompit.

- Mr Malfoy ! Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Le Serpentard s'empara d'une chaise et la posa délicatement devant le bureau encombré de parchemins et de petits objets, juste à côté de Harry.  
Ce dernier lança un regard sombre au directeur pour lui signifier que Malfoy ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.  
A son plus grand étonnement Dumbledore lui sourit et s'assit calmement en rejetant sa robe un peu plus loin derrière lui.

- Bien, je suppose que cela mérite quelques explications ! Déclara le vieil homme dans un soupir résigné qui fit sourire le blond.

- En effet.

Harry se ramassa sur sa chaise en continuant de grommeler.  
Pour toute justification, le directeur saisit son presse papier et le tendit au Gryffondor.  
Ce dernier lui lança un regard méfiant avant de s'en saisir.  
Il ne connaissait que trop bien cet objet depuis ses cours de quatrième année.  
Le faux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en possédait également un, qu'il avait astucieusement modifié à sa cause et exposé sur son bureau sans que personne ne le remarque.  
Harry le retourna dans l'espoir de voir une ombre obscurcir la partie ronde du socle blanc.

Rien .

Pas une nuée noirâtre ne vint troubler la pureté du verre.  
Le Gryffondor le secoua machinalement comme pour corriger une erreur au blanco mais cette fois encore, rien n'apparut sur la boule

- Mr Malfoy a ,comme vous pouvez le constater Harry, décidé de poursuivre la guerre en notre faveur.

- Vous plaisantez ? S'exclama Harry.

- Pas le moins du monde Potter.

Le brun se tourna vers Malfoy, la bouche légèrement entrouverte par la surprise.  
Prudent, le vieux directeur s'adossa à son fauteuil de cuir rouge et les laissa débattre, une lueur d'amusement pétillante dans les yeux.

Drago dégrafa la boucle de sa cape pour accéder à sa chemise.  
Après un dernier regard au survivant, il remonta sa manche gauche jusqu'à son coude, laissant apparaître les arabesques entrelacées de la marque des ténèbres.  
Harry se redressa et s'écarta d'un bon comme frappé par la foudre.

Malfoy portait la marque des mangemorts et se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
Le regard du Gryffondor passait du Serpentard à son directeur avec une fugacité fiévreuse.

Il n'existait qu'une seule personne que Voldemort craignait encore, mis à part lui, et elle se trouvait assise dans ce fauteuil derrière le bureau.  
Il n'existait aussi qu'une famille qui avait toujours été dévouée entièrement à Voldemort : Les Malfoy.  
Et leur fils était ici… porteur d'un mal qui semblait être une bénédiction pour le directeur de Poudlard.  
Harry ne vit qu'une seule explication possible à cela…

- Tu joues un double jeu n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait Potter. Mon très cher père et ce noble « lord » qui s'amuse à décimer tout l'Angleterre pour accroître son plaisir me croient tout simplement à leurs bottes, alors que j'agis dans votre camp.

- Depuis quand ? Lui demanda Harry, toujours quelque peu sceptique quand à l'attitude de Malfoy. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais bien saisit le blond.

- Cet été. Où du moins, ma décision date de cet été, mes « fonctions » à proprement parler ne seront mise en jeu que plus tard. Le professeur Rogue doit d'abord m'apprendre quelques notions…

Un sourire d'un sadisme pur se dessina sur les lèvre du Serpentard, et Harry ne préféra pas imaginer de quelles notions de magie il pouvait bien parler.  
Un toussotement les interrompit, et ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qu'ils avaient oubliés.

- Harry, je compte sur toi pour tout expliquer aux autres bien entendu, et pour garder un maximum de discrétion.

- Bien entendu.

Harry darda un regard perçant à Malfoy.  
Le directeur lui faisait confiance, soit.  
Mais au moindre faux pas… Si jamais il venait à les trahir, il lui tomberait dessus sans la moindre hésitation.  
Harry ne suivit pas la suite du débat entre Drago et Dumbledore, trop occupé à songer à ce qu'il aurait à raconter à ses amis.  
Mais un appel répété le tira de son nuage.

- Harry ! J'aimerais que tu assistes aux cours du professeur Rogue avec Drago. Cela te ferra un excellent exercice quant aux duels !

- A une condition, que je ne m'entraîne qu'avec Malfoy. Le professeur Rogue me causerait trop de… tracas.

Harry plissa le nez, pour indiquer que son terme était mal choisit mais plus poli que sa pensée profonde.

- Il y a encore un détail dont je voulais vous parler Professeur. Avant que nous soyons interrompus. Rappela Harry

Drago ne releva pas le sous-entendu mais jeta un regard noir au Gryffondor.  
L'air grave, le directeur lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Depuis quelques temps, lorsque je rêve des raids effectués par Voldemort, je le vois se pencher sur ses victimes et leur murmurer des mots à l'oreille. S'en suit alors une violente crise de tremblements du moldu ou de la sorcière et là… je le… je le vois aspirer leurs pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas comment…. Mais chaque fois tout est plus net, plus fort… je vais finir par être en lui…

Dumbledore observa le jeune homme qui essayait de refouler sa rage et sa peur à la fois.  
Comme toujours, Harry faisait preuve d'un courage bien plus beau et noble que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Malfoy le dévisagea à son tour.  
C'était donc ça que le survivant endurait depuis si longtemps.  
Dans le fond, le Gryffondor avait été aussi mal lotit que lui.  
Sans pouvoir contrôler quoi se soit, il devait affronter les ombres qui parsemaient son futur.  
Au final, ils en étaient arrivés au même point.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, avant de se lever.

- Messieurs, je crois que tout est dit ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit.

Harry sortit rapidement, Malfoy sur ses talons.  
Ils empruntèrent le même chemin sans échanger un mot, puis le Gryffondor prit un chemin sur la droite tandis que le Serpentard allait vers les cachots.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Tu plaisantes ? S'époumona Ron.

- Pas le moins du monde malheureusement ! Répliqua Harry.

La nouvelle passait visiblement mal.  
Sauf pour Ginny.  
Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure.  
Le petit brun l'interrogea du regard, la faisant ainsi réagir.

- Ce n'est pas forcement une mauvaise chose !

- Tu es folle ! Cria Ron.

- Laisse la parler Ron ! Le coupa froidement Hermione

Harry étudia cette dernière du regard. Depuis quelques temps, outre son côté calme, elle faisait preuve d'un instinct de protection surdéveloppé envers la sœur de son meilleur ami. Elle savait quelque chose que eux ignoraient.

Malfoy est quelqu'un d'influent, qu'on le veuille ou non et puissant… si ce qu'il dit est vrai, comme semble le croire Dumbledore, il ne peut que faire pencher la balance en notre faveur. Répondit Ginny

- Hum…. Marmonna le rouquin.

- A condition qu'il mette son caractère hautain de côté ! Précisa Hermione.

Tout le monde haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.  
Malfoy ? Abandonner ses grands airs… Il allait décidément neiger bien plus tôt cette année !.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny referma précautionneusement sa malle en bois clair, et caressa distraitement son petit carnet bleu.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle allait noter tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit aujourd'hui…  
Trop de haine, trop d'amour…  
Trop de tout et d'interdit.

Ginny jeta finalement son carnet sur son lit à baldaquin.

Non elle n'écrirait pas ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Non elle ne plierait pas à un désir honteux d'être ne serait-ce qu'attirée par un Malfoy.  
Non, elle se refusait à lui, tout comme elle refusait de le voir autrement que ce qu'elle s'était toujours efforcé de faire : trompeur, manipulateur et cruel.

Le feu dans la cheminée de la chambre vacilla un instant et Ginny sentit quelque chose se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle l'observait.  
A l'image de cette flamme sur le point de s'éteindre, sa volonté cédait, ses liens se brisaient…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A des kilomètres de la chambre de la rouquine, une silhouette noire caressait patiemment un gigantesque serpent d'un vert émeraude.  
Grisé par la sensation fluide et lisse sous ses doigts elle se laissa aller dans son siège en contemplant les flammes noires desquelles s'élevait une fumée âcre.  
L'ombre regarda soudainement ses mains comme s'il les contemplait pour la première fois.  
La lueur impure du feu créait un jeu d'obscurité et de clarté sur ses longs phalanges blanchâtres.

- Maître…

La voix couinante parut agacer la forme dans le fauteuil car elle laissa retomber sa main en cognant le reposoir.

- Quoi encore ?

Le serviteur s'agenouilla aussitôt et presque étendu sur le tapis au sol, parla en tremblant :

- Nous l'avons retrouvé maître. Nous savons où elle est.

- Parfait… ELLE sait comment réparer mes erreurs passés… elle m'a connu dans mes plus « beaux » jours !

Son asservi gémit et se recroquevilla au sol espérant échapper aux tourments chaotiques qui le prenaient à la gorge.

La silhouette resserra les pans de sa robe pourpre et laissa échapper un rire glacial qui emplit toute la pièce, faisant danser les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminé sous l'œil satisfait du serpent…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Harry : Cohabitation obligée ?  
Linaewen : Tout à fait mon petit ! ; )  
Drago : Pourquoi moi ?  
Harry : Tu crois pas que t'inverses un peu là !  
Linaewen : On se calme tout les deux ! Je me demande si c'était finalement un si bonne idée ! vv_  
_Harry et Drago : Evidemment non !  
Linaewen : Tiens tiens…pas sûr : )_

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

**Review ? **


	4. L'échiquier est en place

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Corndor : **Encore de tes nouvelles ? Mais avec plaisir ! Ah, hé bien on va voir si tu as vu juste au fur et à mesure de la fic ;). Merci pour tes compliments. Bisous et j'espère te retrouver à la fin avec le petit bouton « go » ! mdr !

**Selana : **Ah ben ça me fait plaisir que ça te fasse plaisir ! Pas simple la tournure lol !Oui je veux bien que tu m'envoie tes fanarts. Tu peux me les envoyer à l'adresse de mon blog sur mon profil ;) De mon côté je vais t'envoyer le dernier site que j'ai trouvé. Les fanarts sont très beaux je trouve. Bonne lecture et bisous. A ;)

**Luinil : **Mdr ! ben je te l'avais dit que je rajouterai sûrement des « petites » choses !loool ! Ah ah ! tu va bientôt voir de qui il s'agissait et ce que je prépare ! mdr ! Gros kissuuu .

**Zabou : **Mdr ! comme tu peux le voir j'ai prit le courage dont tu me parlais et voilà lasuite ! Thanks pour tes encouragements : ) Bisous.

**Crycry : **Lool ! ben il a bien raison de pas être rassuré Dray ! Parce que dans la suite ilrisque d'en baver ! vv ! Génial pour le design de Ginny ! Tu me montrera ça dès que possible ;) Gros kissuuuuuuu

**BridgetMalfoy :** Mdr! merci pour le coup du bureau! En tout cas j'ai pris bcp de plaisir à écrire cette scène : ) Ah: Un trio?Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le qualifier comme ça... Je vais te laisser découvrir tout ça, mais je t'avoue quelque chose, LE Mc Roy qui t'interesse temps t'attend dans le prochain Chapitre! Tu imaginera la scène à la fin de ce chapitre! ;). Bisous et merci.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**L'échiquier est en place.**

_La main caressa langoureusement la couverture du petit livret.  
Des mains délicates, douces…  
Qu'elle voulait tant saisir tandis qu'elles tournaient les pages avec précaution, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un mot.  
Si étroitement mêlé à son antagoniste : Amour… et Haine.  
La personne referma le carnet et Ginny aperçut une lumière derrière elle.  
Bientôt les détails de sa chemise lui semblèrent plus nets…  
Avec une sensation de trouble profond, lové au creux de son ventre, elle releva la tête…  
Ses mèches blondes qu'elle désirait repousser pour les toucher ne serait ce qu'une fois…  
Des yeux bleus gris, si semblables à son sang de métal qui se figeait dans ses veines lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle.  
Ses lèvres roses et fraîches…_

_Attirance._

_Contact. _

Dans un sursaut Ginny repoussa ses couvertures et passa une main sur son visage pâle.  
Encore un rêve qu'elle allait haïr dans quelques minutes, lorsque ses devoirs lui reviendraient en mémoire, lorsque cette impression de fausseté qu'elle ressentait depuis maintenant un an foulerait son esprit de ses pas lourds.

Son dortoir était encore silencieux.

Visiblement elle était encore une fois la première levée.  
Regrettant son sommeil passé elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsque son réveil attira son attention.

04h07

- Oh seigneur ! Soupira la Gryffondor

En se tournant vers la fenêtre elle ne put que constater ce que son organisme n'avait pas encore vu : il faisait toujours nuit et elle devait être la seule dans ce château à être debout.  
Abandonnant l'idée d'un bon bain chaud, la jeune fille saisit sa robe de chambre et une petite trousse blanche.  
Doucement elle entrebâillât la porte pour éviter de la faire grincer et se faufila jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Le feu était éteint, une atmosphère d'un calme particulier régnait en maître dans la pièce.  
La rouquine déposa son livre sur la table en bois près d'elle.  
Elle n'avait pas envie de rester là.

Songeant à réveiller Harry un instant pour lui emprunter la fameuse carte du maraudeur, elle se ravisa en se rappelant de la difficulté qu'il avait à trouver le sommeil, toujours apeuré par ses rêves, toujours anxieux à l'idée de voir plus de massacres.

Ginny abandonna sa robe de chambre rouge, attrapa l'élastique qu'elle gardait toujours à son poignet et tout en improvisant une petite queue de cheval s'avança vers la sortie de la tour de Gryffondor.

Ce soir, le château était à elle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago se raidit en entendant une porte s'ouvrir en couinant.  
Il releva la tête avec fierté, prêt à accueillir le premier importun qui se présenterait.  
Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant la tignasse rousse de la nouvelle venue.

- Weasley…

Il referma le livre qu'il parcourait en diagonale, depuis plus d'une heure et la dévisagea ouvertement.  
Elle n'avait pas tellement changé depuis l'année dernière, si ce n'est ses cheveux.. Plus courts.

- Malfoy… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question.

Drago s'adossa au mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux en attendant une réponse.  
Décidément cette fille se retrouvait toujours dans ses pattes ces derniers temps.  
Cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais ce changement brutal de position le perturbait quelque peu.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai eu envie d'explorer le château. Je ne connais pas le dernier étage et j'ai donc voulu passer par là. Déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras, impatiente.

- Ici on est au quatrième je te rappelle !

- Je le sais très bien.

Sans un mot de plus elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle alors que Drago continuait de la suivre des yeux comme s'il observait un petit animal rare.  
Il la vit avec étonnement tapoter une pierre du mur et ce dernier s'ouvrir révélant un escalier.  
Bouche bée le jeune homme se leva pour la rejoindre

- Ça alors ! Souffla-t-il.

- Je sais. C'est un raccourci qu'on m'a indiqué il y a longtemps, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de l'utiliser. Lui dit la rousse

Drago l'observa avant de retourner s'asseoir.

- Alors bonne visite, Ginny.

- Ginny ? S'étonna-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

Le Serpentard lui darda un regard perplexe.  
Visiblement être dans le même camp qu'elle ne lui donnait pas le droit de l'appeler par son prénom.

- Weasley. Répliqua-t-il froidement en tournant une page de l'ouvrage qu'il venait de rouvrir.

- Non.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, agacé.  
Allons bon… une caractérielle !

Mais contrairement aux reproches ou insultes qu'il attendait, la Gryffondor referma le passage et s'assit en face de lui.  
Il ne bougea pas d'un cil.  
Attendant…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais comme ça un jour, c'est tout.

Elle remit nerveusement une mèche rousse derrière son oreille, révélant une perle verte à son oreille droite.  
Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- On est dans le même camp à présent.

- Je sais. Harry nous a tout expliqué. Dit-elle

- J'imagine. Murmura le Serpentard en faisant la moue. Mais les explications de Potter ne devaient pas telelment être à son avantage…

Ginny éclata de rire.  
Son rêve la frappa lorsque cette pensée traversa son ! Il ne fallait pas ! Malfoy était un « frère d'arme » à présent, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il avait abandonné son côté sombre.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Se vexa-t-il

- Hum… la situation tu ne penses pas ?

L'adolescent eut un mouvement de recul soudain pour montrer qu'il venait de prendre conscience de la scène qui se déroulait.

Malfoy et Weasley qui discutaient.  
Serpentard et Gryffondor dans une même pièce sans animosité….

Irréel.

- Effectivement. Je vais m'en aller.

Drago fit glisser son livre dans sa main et s'appuya sur la table pour se redresser mais Ginny l'arrêta.

- Non, pas besoin. Tu ne me gênes pas… tu lis quoi ?

Un petit sourire d'excuse s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et Drago, bien que demeurant impassible, accepta ce qui lui semblait être des excuses.  
Il se rassit en face d'elle et rouvrit son livre de cuir brun :

_« Chapitre 15, Amor, amoris. »_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un bruit de pas de course attira l'attention d'Harry tandis qu'un léger rayon de soleil lui chatouillait le visage.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir un œil que Ron lui secouait violemment les épaules.

- Harry ! Harry debout ! Viens voir ça !

- Hum… Ron je dors.

Le brun s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête dans son oreiller pour couper les hurlements qui assaillaient ses oreilles.  
Ils devaient être seuls pour que son ami se permette de crier de cette manière…

- Mais viens voir bon sang !

- Ron… si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe, plutôt ?

Bougonnant Harry attrapa ses lunettes et s'assit sur son lit les cheveux encore plus désordonnés que d'ordinaire.

- Ma sœur discute avec Malfoy devant la grande salle!

Harry qui se massait distraitement les tempes se figea avant de se remémorer sa discussion avec Dumbledore la veille.  
Le survivant poussa un soupir

- Il va falloir t'y habituer et même l'imiter Ron…

- Jamais !

- Ron ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, comme l'a dit Ginny hier, Malfoy est de notre côté à présent. Sa voix se fit agacée.

Comme si cela pouvait lui plaire à lui aussi.

- Mais…

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'à la moindre chose étrange de sa part, nous ne pouvons pas lui tomber dessus… il le fera pour chacun d'entre nous ! Le coupa Harry.

Ron baissa la tête et grogna pour la forme.  
Harry lui fit un petit sourire compatissant et se décida à se lever.

La journée allait être longue….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Sortez vos baguettes s'il vous plaît !

La voix grave du nouveau professeur de DCFM retentit dans la classe et ce fut comme si Noël venait d'être avancé pour les élèves.  
Peut-être moins sympathique et efficace que le professeur Lupin, le professeur Karyk était néanmoins un bon professeur qui savait stimuler ses élèves.

Bien, afin de revoir toutes vos bases, avant de commencer le programme d'un niveau aussi élevé que le vôtre, je vous laisse dix minutes d'échauffement.

Devant l'attention grandissante de ses élèves Karyk sourit et lorsqu'il sentit sa salle de classe se remplir de question au lieux d'air il prononça enfin les mots qu'ils attendaient tous.

En duel.

Des exclamations de joies naquirent parmi les adolescents qui sortirent leurs baguettes à une vitesse qualifiée de divine au sabre.

Harry regarda Hermione se placer avec Ron.  
Son regard se posa alors inévitablement sur Malfoy.  
Ce dernier, narquois, arqua un sourcil et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
Le Gryffondor l'observa avec un air de pitié outrageante.  
Pour toute réponse le Serpentard leva sa baguette devant son visage et parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son présent adversaire.  
Sur son passage les autre duellistes retinrent leur souffle… Malfoy et Potter, un combat qui aurait du avoir lieu bien avant.

- Prêt Malfoy ? Lui cracha Harry.

Il savait que son ton méprisant de tromperait pas le vert et argent. Après la soirée dans le bureau du directeur, impossible.  
Malgré tout, Malfoy plaça son masque d'ironie et de froideur afin de lui répondre comme si de rien n'était.

- Je n'attends que toi Potter !

Les autres personnes dans la pièce, Serpentards comme Gryffondors venaient de former un large cercle autour d'eux, inconsciemment.

_- Impedimenta !_

_- Expelliarmus !_

Les deux sorts entrèrent en contact, créant une onde de choc qui propulsa les occupants de la pièce contre les murs.  
Un vent violent semblait s'être immiscé dans la pièce autour des deux seules personnes toujours debout :

Harry et Drago luttaient, dents serrées, mains jointes sur leurs baguettes.

La sueur commençait à perler sur leurs fronts lorsque les rais de lumières s'amplifiaient ou diminuaient.  
Paniqué par la force de ses deux élèves, Karyk essaya de s'interposer entre eux mais une barrière semblait s'être formée autour d'eux.  
Tapant du poing contre le mur invisible le professeur sentit un courant traverser tout son corps.  
Leurs puissances allaient bientôt se décupler si ne serait-ce qu'un sortilège de plus était jeté.

L'homme recula d'un pas pour observer les combattants.

Un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur le visage du blond tandis que le brun affichait clairement une expression de hargne.

Ces deux êtres se nourrissaient de la magie ambiante comme la magie les habitait.

D'une voix blanche le professeur scanda en levant sa baguette :

_- Finite incantatem…_

Un bruit de déchirement se fit entendre et les sorts semblèrent se volatiser en un instant.  
La tornade qui venait de ravager la pièce s'était tue et tous les visages, impressionnés ou effarouchés étaient tourné vers le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

- Beau combat Potter ! Lança Drago pour combler le silence de la salle

- A charge de revanche Malfoy. Lui répondit simplement le survivant.

Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et se tourna vers Karyk.

- Désolé professeur… On ne s'est pas rendu compte

- Veuillez modérer votre puissance la prochaine fois Messieurs, votre magie n'est pas une source inépuisable. Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez sortir.

L'enseignant regarda le petit brun droit dans les yeux et Harry ne put y lire qu'un doux encouragement.  
Pas la moindre trace de colère.  
Soupirant de soulagement il quitta la classe et retrouva Ron et Hermione à la porte.

- Harry… quelle maîtrise ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu t'es vraiment beaucoup entraîné ! Le félicita son amie.

- Oh oui Harry ! Là tu m'as vraiment impressionné ! Souffla le rouquin en agitant les mains dans tous les sens.

- Plutôt pas mal effectivement…

Le trio se retourna vers la droite : Malfoy était appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur et tournait une mèche blonde entre ses doigts.  
Un air méfiant se calqua sur son visage lorsqu'il poursuivit

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu LUI fais peur Potter !

- Et moi pourquoi tu le serv…

- Oui ! Le coupa Drago de peur qu'on les entende

Il contempla les trois Gryffondors avant d'ajouter :

- Surveille tes arrières Potter… il ne demeure jamais immobile sans bonne raison !

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Malfoy ! Lança Ron avec dédain

- Justement Weasley… ça me regarde !

Le Serpentard bascula à l'angle du mur et disparut dans l'ombre.

- Je ne comprends pas comment Ginny a pu parler avec lui ce matin ! Fit Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Parce que tu es un gamin Ron ! Argumenta calmement Hermione.

- Qui moi ? Un gamin ! Mais Hermione…

Harry ne suivit pas la suite de la conversation.  
Malfoy avait été trop clair.  
Il allait se passer quelque chose, il le savait.  
De solides défenses allaient s'imposer à en juger par le combat qu'il venait de mener.  
Un mauvais pressentiment tirailla Harry du plus profond de ses entrailles lorsqu'il songea qu'il ne venait d'avoir qu'un mince aperçu des forces de ses ennemis…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Ce soir, Queudver ! Je l'attends pour ce soir c'est bien compris ?

- Oui… Oui mon maître.

La répugnante créature baisa la robe de son maître qui gloussa de satisfaction devant son « petit chien ».

- Envoie Lucius là bas… ses retrouvailles avec son fils seront bien « émouvantes » !

Un rire froid lui échappa de nouveau et Pettigrow se ramassa sur lui-même.

- Oui… voilà de quoi me distraire un peu ! Susurra Voldemort.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une impression de froid brûlante saisit le corps de Ginny et se fut avec toutes les peines du monde qu'elle se redressa dans son lit .  
L'atmosphère du château venait de changer…  
Sans comprendre comment, elle le savait.  
Une main sombre était en train de s'abattre sur son esprit, emprisonnant ses sens au plus profond de son âme.

Haletante Ginny empoigna sa baguette et ouvrit sa porte… un silence ténébreux l'accueillit.  
Descendant calmement l'escalier qui la mènerait dans sa salle commune Ginny se surprit à redouter le froid du sol.  
Un pic de glace remua dans son ventre et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge…

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elle se plaqua vivement contre un mur sentant une poussée d'adrénaline monter en elle.  
Des pas se rapprochaient dans un bruissement fluide…  
Une cape, une armée de capes qui effleuraient le sol de marbre de Poudlard.

Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos lorsqu'elle compris que son combat serait des plus rudes.  
Mais elle risquait d'être la seule éveillée et il lui fallait atteindre la bureau de Dumbledore.  
Le plus vite possible.  
Une voix sifflante interrompit son avancée vers le couloir d'en face.

Par là… le dortoir est dans l'aile Ouest.

Son cœur manqua un battement… le dortoir des Gryffondors !

Saisissant sa chemise de nuit, Ginny accéléra son pas avec le plus de discrétion possible.  
Ces voix elle les avaient déjà entendues… elles peuplaient ses cauchemars depuis ce jour, le jour de sa possession par ce journal….

Les voix des mangemorts.

Malheureusement, un tableau surprit par l'allure pressée de la jeune fille poussa un cri de stupeur qui se répercuta dans le couloir sombre qu'elle venait d'emprunter.  
Ginny vit le bureau du directeur s'éloigner soudainement.

Elle n'y arriverait pas.  
Elle allait être prise et le château aussi !

- Par là ! Glapit l'un des serviteur des ténèbres

Oubliant toute prudence Ginny se mit à courir le plus vite possible, jusqu'à sentir son souffle se rompre, son corps s'épuiser.

Oubliant sa douleur, elle puisa en elle, en tout ce qu'elle avait vécut depuis sa seconde année…

La gargouille était là, toute proche…

Mais ses poursuivants étaient plus rapides.  
Elle sentait presque leurs haleines dans son dos.

C'est alors qu'une main jaillit des ténèbres pour la saisir.  
Une main se posa sur sa bouche tandis qu'une autre lui enserrait la taille.

Lentement, elle se fit happer par les ténèbres à sa droite.  
Ténèbres qui l'avait si bien dissimulé à ses yeux…  
Ginny sentit les larmes monter tandis qu'une flamme venait de s'allumer en elle.  
Elle portait le sang des Gryffondors, elle ne lui donnerait rien.  
Elle ne perdrait rien !.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une larme atteignit sa main en même temps que l'ardente morsure se fit ressentir au plus profond de sa chair.  
Des larmes d'une délicieuse rage, qu'il sentait battre contre ses propres veines.

Seul son murmure plana alors dans l'atmosphère :

- Ne bouge pas, « _amoris »_…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A Suivre ……..**

OOOOOOOOOO

_Ginny : Kya ! Non, je suis coincée avec des mangemorts !  
Linaewen : Désolée !  
Drago : Et maintenant comment elle va faire ? Je te rappelle qu'elle n'a pas le même niveau de puissance magique que Potter et moi !  
Linaewen : Aucun problème !  
Ginny : Tu crois !  
Linaewen : Sûre !  
Drago : Et par quel génialissime miracle ? Hum ?  
Linaewen : Par celui d'un être là au bon moment!  
Drago : Plaît-il ?  
Linaewen : Tout est une question de temps Drago ! ;)_

**Review please ?**


	5. Les pions avancent

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Corndor : **Là c'est définitif je rougis ! mdr ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ceChapitre va alors devenir ton préféré et ainsi de suite pour que tu continues à lire ! lol ! ;) Pour Harry et 'Mione honnêtement je ne sais pas encore ! Advienne que pourra comme on dit !. Pour le tête à tête j'ai eu du mal à le faire assez détaché pour que Ginny ne se jette pas sur Drago de suite ça aurait vraiment fait bizarre et puis où est le charme après ? Bisous.

**Shaeline : **Alakazam ! Voilà la suite misstinguette ;) J'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tun'aura pas attendu pour rien !. Bisous

**Luinil : **Mdr ! mais de rien pour la pub ! ;) merci à toi aussi pour tes nombreux« j'adore » ! Le sourire vient tout seul quand on lis ça ;) . Ton super regard « chibi eyes » a marché puisque voilà la suite !Lol ! Compte sur moi pour d'autres chipotages entre Harry et Dray. Gros Kissuu

**Zabou :** Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir de voir que ce que je fais plaît à quelques personnes ! ;) Encore une fois, le courage m'est venu et donc voici la suite ! J'espère que tu n'aura pas trop attendu : ). Bisous

**Smoke : **Merci ! Hé bien voilà la suite ! En tout cas merci pour ta review puisque c'estla première fois que j'en ai une de toi. Bisous

**Rox2005 : **Que de compliments ! Je ne sais pas s'ils sont vraiment mérités mais je lesacceptent en tout cas ! J'essaye de m'améliorer à chaque Chapitre en tout cas ! Ravie de compter une fan de plus en tout cas ! ;) Je suis touchée que tu aies été si sensible à ma fic en tout cas. En espérant te retrouver au prochain Chapitre. Par contre je n'ai pas pu lire tes autres pseudos, ils n'apparaissaient pas. Tu pourrai me les redonner ? Bisous. : )

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Les pions avancent.**

- Ne bouge pas « _amoris_ » !

Paralysée Ginny ne put faire autre chose qu'obéir tandis que « le mot » ne semblait vouloir cesser de se répéter dans son esprit, occupant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Elle tenta de se calmer : les mangemorts étaient dans le château, merlin seul savait comment. Mais elle devait avertir quelqu'un, s'ne sortir !

_- « Amoris »_

Ses mains douces…  
Ce parfum frais… La menthe.  
Saveur douce et forte à la fois…

_Non, pas toi.  
Mon Dieu, dites moi que ça ne peut être lui_. Songea la Gryffondor

La panique se contorsionna dans son ventre sous l'effet du nom qui venait à ses lèvres, prisonnières de ses doigts.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur la rouquine et murmura le plus discrètement possible à son oreille :

- Ginny, calme toi. Même camp… rappelle toi.

Ignorant les frissons qui la parcouraient, Ginny cligna des yeux pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris mais Drago ne la lâcha pas.  
Les ombres des silhouettes encapuchonnées sillonnaient son visage telles les jours et les nuits qui se succèdent.

Les exclamations des Mangemorts lui parvenaient plus claires que jamais, lui glaçant le sang mais plus que les autres une voix fit manquer un battement à son cœur.  
Une voix mielleuse… d'une suavité écœurante.  
Soudainement le recoin sombre lui parut rétrécir et une note de vulnérabilité se déversa en elle.

- Retrouvez la ! Elle est nécessaire au Maître pour son plan, ou je vous promet une douleur telle que même l'endoloris sera un soulagement pour vous !

Ginny sentit Drago frissonner lui aussi.  
Son père était ici.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le Serpentard afin de desceller un quelconque réconfort dans ses yeux mais ce dernier se contenta d'observer les sbires de Voldemort en se camouflant davantage dans le recoin obscur qui les abritait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un craquement fit se retourner Harry.

- Ron ! Fais un peu attention ! Lui souffla-t-il

Ce dernier leva les mains pour expliquer que le bruit n'était pas de son fait, mais le vent qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la fenêtre détourna l'attention d'Harry du rouquin.

Quelque chose venait de changer ici…

Le battant cognait contre le mur, créant une résonance contre les parois rouges et or, mais le survivant ne se décida pas à aller le repousser.

- Harry… l'appela Hermione

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Expliqua-t-il simplement

Un froissement de tissus se fit entendre et une silhouette se dessina brusquement devant leurs yeux.  
Le petit brun s'assura que sa baguette était bien accessible mais il stoppa tout geste lorsqu'il reconnu les cheveux châtain qui voilaient légèrement les yeux de leur énigmatique propriétaire.

- Remus ! S'exclama-t-il

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Elle est introuvable maître ! Marmonna craintivement un aspirant Mangemort.

Un choc sourd et violent se fit entendre et Ginny sentit la poigne de Drago lui enserrer la taille au point de lui couper le souffle.  
Le silence qui venait de s'installer ne présageait rien de bon.  
Mais il fut rapidement brisé.  
La faible lueur que donnaient les torches du couloir vacilla et une voix dure se fit entendre

- Quittez ce château immédiatement !

- Dumbledore !

La Gryffondor contempla de nouveau le visage crispé du blond.  
Il venait de souffler le nom de leur directeur en même temps que son illustre père.  
Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'attarder davantage sur cette coïncidence, une main venait de saisir Drago par l'épaule et de le tirer en arrière.

La soudaine lumière, même relativement faible ébloui la jeune fille un instant.

Lorsqu'elle posa un regard autour d'elle la pensée de vouloir demeurer aveugle la saisit.  
Des Mangemorts paralysés, ou pire pour celui que Lucius avait brutalisé, reposaient sur le sol, les élèves courraient, paniqués, dans les couloirs aidés des professeurs et au milieu….

Dumbledore et Lucius se livraient un combat acharné.

Une profonde admiration naquit dans le cœur de la rouquine lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore repousser le sort violet de Lucius par un simple geste de la main.  
Le bouclier qu'il venait de former rayonnait, et rien, pas même l'aura malsaine de son assaillant, ne semblait pouvoir l'entacher.  
Une barrière de glace semblait l'entourer et malgré les assauts acharnés de Lucius, le vieux directeur restait intouchable.

Un cri la fit revenir à la réalité.  
Derrière elle Drago venait de refermer sa main sur son avant bras et une flaque de sang s'étendait déjà à ses pieds.  
La rage afflua dans ses veines lorsqu'elle dévisagea l'ennemi du Serpentard.  
Il l'avait blessé…. Il l'avait touché !

- McRoy ! Cracha-t-elle

Ce dernier surpris reporta son attention vers la jeune fille, derrière le blond.

- Te voilà Weasley ! Juste le cadeau qui plaira à mon maître ! sais-tu que tu lui manques beaucoup ?

Dépassant Malfoy, McRoy tenta de lui agripper le bras mais Ginny, par terre, le frappa au niveau du genou gauche

- Sale peste ! Rugit-il

La Gryffondor se jeta sur lui le plaquant au sol.  
Mais elle ne vit pas venir la baguette et le sort…

_- Endoloris !_

La rousse cria en s'agrippant à son adversaire, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau.  
Visiblement peu satisfait McRoy leva le sort et la fit rouler sous lui de façon à la bloquer le plus possible mais Ginny se mit à se débattre violemment.

Près d'eux Malfoy parvint à arrêter l'hémorragie qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.  
Le sort de _« sancto »_ était réputé dans le monde de la magie noire pour vider la victime de tout son sang.  
Il remercia mentalement sa mère pour l'avoir formé contre ce sort et saisit l'épaule de McRoy pour dégager Ginny. Il venait de faire une erreur fatale, il le savait.  
Cette dernière, maintenait une distance convenable entre le Mangemort et elle, l'empêchant de faire quoi que se soit en lui maintenant les poignets.

McRoy poussa un cri féroce lorsque Drago le projeta en arrière, baguette en main.

- Ecarte toi Malfoy ! Elle est pour le Maître !

- Tu rêves éveillé McRoy !

L'expression de dureté qu'affichait le blond ne plaisait pas à Ginny mais elle du abandonner toute analyse lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs Mangemorts se déplacer dans sa direction.

Saisissant sa baguette dans sa poche elle courut vers eux en psalmodiant.  
C'était son école, c'était sa vie, son combat cette fois.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Je te le répète une dernière fois, BOUGE ! Hurla le nouveau Mangemort

- Non, pas devant un chien de ton espèce !

- Sale traître ! Cracha McRoy

Drago évita facilement la première charge du brun mais pas la seconde.  
Les baguettes volèrent dans tous les sens et Drago sentit le marbre froid du sol dans son dos.  
La tête en arrière il reconnut Potter, Granger et Weasley aux côté de Dumbledore.  
Un ricanement froid et moqueur lui échappa déstabilisant son adversaire qui essayait de l'étouffer.

- Ta mort te fait rire Drago ?

- La tienne plutôt ! Les renforts arrivent !

- Trop tard pour toi !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais d'un coup de genou bien placé, Drago mit son agresseur à terre et appuya sa joue contre le sol. Le mangemort étouffa un grognement sauvage sous la poigne du blond.

Maintenant de nous deux, qui est le traître ? Hein McRoy ? Moi qui vient de sauver la vie de cette fille ou toi qui prend un plaisir répugnant à te pourlécher devant un serpent ? Articula Drago afin qu'il saisisse la moindre de ses paroles.

- Enfant de….

- Tss ! Je n'accepterai pas de telles insultes de ta part ! Le coupa-t-il

Drago appuya plus fort dans son dos et se faisant, aperçut sa propre marque dépasser de sa manche.

- Tu te souviens de LA marque McRoy ? Profites en bien car c'est le seul souvenir que je vais te laisser ! Le seul signe que tu étais dévoué à la mort elle même, pour prouver que c'est bien elle qui t'a trouvé !

- Tu ne fera pas ça Drago ! Haleta le Mangemort.

- Pourquoi ? Ne m'as tu pas traité de traître ? Ne veux-tu donc aucune preuve de ma « loyauté » envers les miens?

- Non, non, tu m'as mal compris !

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de murmurer :

- Aucun cran !

Il releva le Mangemort subitement et le bâillonna magiquement.

- J'aurais été un traître si je t'avais fait le moindre mal McRoy ! Et crois bien que ça me répugne, ta priver de ta descendance et te voir pisser le sang m'aurait plu ! Au lieu de ça, je te laisse à la charge de Dumbledore ! Il décidera de ton sort !

Drago s'éloigna sans un regard de plus.  
Il y en avait qui ne comprendraient jamais rien….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus attrapa sa baguette que lui lançait Harry au vol alors qu'il venait d'être désarmé et se positionna dos à lui.  
Comme James et Sirius s'en seraient donné à cœur joie devant cette masse informe de capes noires !  
Ce soir, Remus frapperait pour eux, mais aussi pour Harry et ceux qui lui étaient proches.

Les Mangemorts les encerclèrent bientôt.

Harry sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son visage fin mais il ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer.  
Lorsque la goutte atteint le sol il leva sa baguette :

_- Flipendo Trio_ !

Remus réagit au quart de tour et les étincelles fusèrent de sa baguette.

_- Westus_ !

Une bourrasque traversa le groupe de Mangemorts de part en part les faisant se plier en deux.  
Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette en attendant qu'ils se relèvent, mais ils n'en firent rien .  
Leurs vêtement était brûlés, et ils transpiraient abondamment.  
Un râle se fit bientôt entendre tandis que les mangemorts cherchaient leur souffle.  
Le survivant du se rendre à l'évidence, le sort de Remus, n'était pas une brise innocente.

Les quelques Mangemorts encore debout malgré le cataclysme qui venait de s'abattre sur eux se divisèrent pour les attaquer plus facilement malgré leurs blessures.

Grosse erreur.

Harry se servait aussi bien de ses poings que de sa baguette et lorsque celle-ci lui échappa à cause d'un _expelliarmus_, il se rua dans la bataille.  
Les mouvements de ses ennemis lui paraissaient évidents et il bénit amèrement Ombrage pour l'avoir obligé à créer l'AD l'an dernier.  
Ses réflexes étaient incroyablement aiguisés.

Remus se détacha quelque peu de lui et l'atmosphère se fit soudainement plus humide et salée.  
Le Gryffondor contempla alors la vague que son ancien professeur venait de faire apparaître, stupéfait.

Il ne leur avait jamais appris ça !

- Esprits des eaux, programme d'enchantement niveau 7 ! Lança Remus en pétrifiant un autre assaillant.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry pu voir le maraudeur prendre le pas sur le professeur et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.  
A travers Remus se dressait toute une époque, tout un combat.

A travers les étincelles et les nuages de fumées, le survivant pouvait voir tout Poudlard trembler sous la puissance des chocs des sortilèges.  
Mais les silhouettes noires s'évanouissaient peu à peu et Harry constata avec soulagement qu'il sentait à peine les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées : une griffe de chat lui aurait encore causé plus de dégâts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les derniers Mangemorts s'enfuyaient, d'autres sombraient dans l'inconscience sous le coup des sorts… mais pour certains cette fuite laissait un goût plus amer que pour d'autres.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Drago se figea lorsqu'il fit face à un homme aux longs cheveux argentés… Lucius, Malfoy, son père._

_- Alors Drago, tu t'amuses bien ?_

_- Père…_

_Lucius s'attendait visiblement à une courbette mais Drago n'en fit rien, quelque chose n'allait pas._

_Son pressentiment lui fut vite confirmé._

_- McRoy ne t'a pas plu« fils » ?_

_Devant les yeux écarquillés de son père Drago déglutit, il connaissait ce regard de fou… celui du Mangemort fidèlement dévoué à Voldemort, comme ce soir, celui de l'attaque au ministère l'an dernier…_

_Le jeune Malfoy sortit sa baguette aussi rapidement que Lucius_

_- Je t'ai élevé… éduqué et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies Drago ? _

_- Je ne partage pas votre « dévouement » !_

_- Alors tu ne mérites pas d'être appelé « Malfoy » ! Cracha son père _

_- Alors reprenez votre nom ! Donnez le à votre nouveau fils que j'ai soigneusement immobilisé là bas ! Rugit Drago_

_Il vit une veine battre la tempe de Lucius._

_**- **__Tu n'es plus qu'un Sang-de-bourbe à mes yeux, comme cette petite dinde que tu protèges ! __**Endoloris !**_ _Mugit l'homme_

_Drago se courba à peine sous le sort, réalisant un bouclier à la dernière minute_

_**- Protego !**_

_L'adulte darda un regard haineux vers celui qui était autrefois son fils tandis que la foule de ses acolytes fuyaient Poudlard, décimés._

_- On se reverra Drago, comptes là dessus ! Susurra-t-il, un sourire sadique et cruel plaqué sur son visage ravagé par la colère._

_Avant que son « fils » n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, Lucius agita sa baguette et disparut sous les yeux de Drago qui regardait à présent le sol, choqué._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La lèvre en sang Hermione soutenait Ginny qui marchait avec difficulté.  
Ron, accroupi, tentait de soigner Lavande Brown.  
Rogue et Pomfresh s'affairaient autour d'un grand chaudron.

Harry soupira.  
Si les Mangemorts s'étaient introduit ici une fois, comment nier qu'ils pourraient ne pas le refaire ?  
Comment pouvait-il l'empêcher ?

La vision de Remus, debout aux côtés de Dumbledore lui mit cependant du baume au cœur.

Remus avait été là au bon moment, il avait été là pour lui.  
Il l'était toujours.

Finalement, ils avaient encore de nombreux atouts et de nombreuses choses à faire.  
Un maigre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.  
L'espoir perdurait toujours.  
C'était ce qu'aurait dit Sirius…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus chassa une mèche de son visage ce qui fit sourire Harry.  
Ça devenait une habitude chez les maraudeurs de se passer la main dans les cheveux.  
L'ancien enseignant surpris son regard amusé et secoua l'index pour lui signifier de ne pas se moquer, mais devant la moue dubitative du jeune Potter il ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

La salle sembla alors transporter le rire de Remus aux oreilles de tous, le faisant rebondir sur les murs, traverser les flammes des bougies afin de rallumer l'enthousiasme dans les prunelles de ceux qui l'écoutaient.

Fasciné, Harry saisit un pan de la robe du loup pour graver dans sa mémoire la réalité de cet homme désormais si cher à son cœur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago, adossé à un pilier observait la grande salle qui bourdonnait tellement les élèves parlaient.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune Gryffondor qu'il avait aidée un peu plus tôt, Ginny Weasley.  
Il venait de perdre sa couverture pour elle…  
Réflexion faite, il l'avait sans doute perdue avant puisque son père était au courant.  
Drago admira un instant le courage de la jeune lionne.  
Elle s'était littéralement jetée sur McRoy pour l'aider.  
Le Serpentard ne s'émut même pas lorsqu'il songeât que son adversaire était toujours ligoté et subissait la morsure du marbre et des courants d'air.  
A mangemort, mangemort et demi !.  
Oui… ça avait toujours été ça.

Un petit air satisfait se plaqua sur son ravissant visage lorsqu'il aperçut la scène qui se déroulait entre Harry et Remus.  
Potter rêveur… Il ne le reverrait pas souvent ainsi, il en était sûr.  
Au moins ils avaient tous trouvé un motif en plus de se battre : le rire.

Ce rire cristallin qui avait empli l'air il y avait quelques instants, il ne voulait jamais l'oublier.

Il devait perdurer…

C'était précisément la pensée de Ginny à cet instant alors que Ron lui bandait la cheville.

- Ginny….

- Oui ? Dit elle en regardant son frère

- Tu m'as fait peur tu sais !

- Toi aussi ! Mais on est là, c'est le principal, frérot !

Ron acquiesça et la serra brièvement dans ses bras.  
Les longues scènes émotives n'avaient jamais été son fort mais ce soir, son soulagement à l'idée de savoir tous ses amis sains et saufs était trop grand.

Il observait lui aussi Remus et Harry en train de rire lorsque Ginny le tira par la manche.  
Il lui darda un regard étonné, tout comme Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu sais, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Dumbledore combattre, mais ce soir je n'ai pas seulement compris pourquoi il est le sorcier le plus puissant, mais aussi ce qu'il défend !

- Oui… le seule fois où je l'ai vu comme ça, c'était lorsque les détraqueurs s'en sont pris à Harry en troisième année ! Argumenta Hermione

- Hn… finalement, il avait raison. Dit soudainement Ron

Les deux filles s'interrogèrent du regard avant de l'observer à la dérobée.  
Le Gryffondor rougit et bafouilla légèrement

- A propos de, de, de Malfoy… il, enfin… son aide sera la bien.. bienvenue.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche avant de lui sauter dessus, devant une Ginny ahurie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dumbledore arqua un sourcil en se tournant vers la directrice de Gryffondor

- Je doute que l'intention de Voldemort aie été de faire rire nos élèves, pas vous Minerva ?

- Certes non ! Mais je crois qu'ils en ont bien besoin !

- Oui Minerva, oui…

Albus Dumbledore leva les yeux vers le plafond magique dont le bleu calme reprenait possession.  
Etrangement, il eu la certitude que les ombres qui l'avaient submergé, ne se fondait dans ce bleu cobalt que pour mieux s'évaporer.

Ginny se rapprocha de ses professeurs avec le plus de discrétion mais c'était sans compter sur le regard perçant de Dumbledore.

- Un problème Melle Weasley ?

- Hé bien, je crois que j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire professeur… sur l'attaque.

Un silence immédiat tomba sur la grande salle en même temps que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers Ginny.  
Un groupe Sepentards commençait déjà à murmurer, comme ignorant l'attaque et l'avertissement déjà lancé par le choixpeau magique l'an dernier.

- Venez avec moi, Melle Weasley, nous serons plus tranquilles dans mon bureau.

Dumbledore lui désigna gentiment le chemin tandis que McGonagall faisaient taire les rumeurs d'un seul pincement de lèvres mécontent.  
Au moment de sortir, le directeur se tourna vers la masse d'élèves qui le suivait inconsciemment.

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley, ainsi que les préfets Melle Granger et Mr Malfoy je vous attends également dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes.

Après confirmation de chacun des nominés, le vieil homme fit glisser sa barbe entre ses doigts

- Minerva, Severus, Remus ma porte est ouverte….

Sans en dire plus, il sortit de la grande salle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les chaises pourtant nombreuses étaient toutes occupées et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils venaient ici, les visiteurs eurent l'impression que les murmures des tableaux n'arrivaient pas à dissiper la lourdeur de la pièce.  
Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Ginny.  
De Dumbledore qui attendait patiemment les coudes sur le bureau, à Malfoy qui tripotait le lobe de son oreille en passant par Rogue qui mâchonnait sa lève inférieure.  
De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas leur cacher plus longtemps ce qu'elle avait saisi intimement durant la bataille… ils auraient pu en mourir ce soir…et elle ne pouvait pas tromper, pas après avoir vu McRoy se jeter ainsi sur elle, vouloir absolument la ramener…

Ses yeux noisettes passèrent dans ceux de Harry qui lui souri.  
Oui, ils comprendraient.  
Son regard dévia par accident vers Malfoy.  
Ce dernier croisa les bras en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Un frisson parcourut la jeune Gryffondor.  
Il savait déjà…

Prenant la plus grande inspiration possible elle rompit le silence à couper au couteau :

- J'ignore comment les mangemort ont pénétrés dans le château, mais Voldemort n'a pas lancé ce raid pour rien ce soir… il l'a… fait pour moi. Il cherche à récupérer la mémoire de Jédusor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOOO

_Harry : Quoi ? tu nous laisses là dessus ?  
Linaewen : Heu…  
Drago : Non mais tu sais que tu es cernée là au moins !  
Linaewen : Vi mais d'un côté c'est tout de même pas de ma faute si c'est prévu pour là hein ?  
Harry et Drago : Mais bien sûr que si !  
Linaewen : naaaa ! pas les baguettes !  
Harry : Cours !  
Linaewen : Stop Harry ! ou je te cases avec Goyle !  
Harry : NAAAAANNN !  
Drago : mdr ça serait pas mal Potter !  
Linaewen : Dray…. J'te rappelle qu'il reste Crabbe.  
Drago : Gloups !_

**Review ?**


	6. Spiritu nox : Le sort de l'âme

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Crycry : **Mdr ta review ! Hé oui ce pauvre Harry a besoin d'affection là, je m'en occupe pour l'instant ! ;) à ce que je vois tu prends autant de plaisir que moi à confronter ce cher Dray avec Harry chou : ). En tout cas tes reviews me font toujours bien rire ! Merci ma Crycry. J'ai hâte de voir ces deux scènes que tu veux illustrer ! Gros Kissuuuu

**Luinil :** Hé vi ! T'avais raison pour Ginny : ). Tuer l'ours ? ça sort d'où ça ? loool. Aller Wuffy, laisse la respirer ! puis moi j'aime qd Luinil lit mes fics : ). Merci encore pour tout Luin et pour tes compliments aussi. Gros Kissuuuu

**Zabou :** Comme d'hab. ? Wah merci beaucoup ! ça me fait super plaisir. Pour le journal, c'est exact, c'est Lucius qui a le journal ! ; ) Tout est prévu mais merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu va également aimer ce Chapitre. Gros bisous .

**Corndor :** Le prochain Chapitre ? Tout de suite ! loool ! Merci bcp pour tes compliments. J'ai des idées ? Génial, j'espère qu'ainsi vous ne vous ennuyez pas en lisant. : ) J'espère que tu n'aura pas trop attendu en tout cas !. Pour ce qui est de Dray, je suis contente qu'il te plaise, j'essaye de lui faire conserver son fichu caractère mais de le « bonifier » ;). Merci pour ta confiance. Tu va enfin lire ce que j'ai pu trouver ! ;) Gros bisous.

**Diabbolik vampyr : **Thanks ! Voilà la suite. ;) Gros bisous.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Spiritu nox: le sort de l'âme.**

Un silence accueillit la déclaration de Ginny.

Cette dernière, recroquevillée dans le fauteuil d'un bois tendre venait de plonger son regard dans les arabesques du tapis rouge du vieux directeur.  
Si jamais elle croisait leurs regards… elle fondrait en larmes.

Devant le spectacle que leur offrait la jeune Gryffondor, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.  
Elle n'y était pour rien ! C'était Jedusor qui l'avait autrefois envoûté !

Apercevant les jointures blanchies de Ginny il se tourna brusquement vers Dumbledore prêt à répondre de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.  
Mais le vieil homme se contentait d'observer paternellement la rouquine.

Le Gryffondor laissa alors sa poitrine s'affaisser, en relâchant un soupir profond.  
Ron et Hermione sursautèrent, dégelant la salle.

- Tu pourrais expliquer comment ?

Ginny leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Elle savait sans une hésitation, elle connaissait sa voix par cœur.  
Cet accent traînant qu'il utiliser pour feindre un détachement…

- Je ne sais pas vraiment Drago. Répondit elle

Le nom lui parut demeurer sur ses lèvres en attendant de voir une quelconque réaction chez lui. Mais s'il fut étonné, il n'en montra rien et se contenta de croiser les bras.

- Mrs Weasley, je croyais que c'était le père de Mr Malfoy ici présent qui possédait le journal de Jedusor. Intervint Dumbledore

- C'est exact !

Harry et Drago se dévisagèrent un instant, visiblement agacé d'avoir parlé en même temps.

Remus arqua un sourcil, la bonne entente ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

- J'avais presque oublié que je te devais la perte de mon elfe de maison Potter.

- Parce que tu crois que pour lui c'est une perte ?. Siffla Harry

- Certainement pas ! Mais pour mon père oui !. Le ton de Drago devint plus agressif tandis qu'il se levait mais Harry n'en tint pas compte et lui fit face.

- Parce que le devenir de ton père t'importe maintenant ? Je croyais que tu étais dans notre camp !

- ASSEZ !

Les deux vieux ennemis se tournèrent vers Hermione qui venait de se lever, faisant chuter le coussin de son fauteuil par la même occasion.

Rogue affichait un rictus satisfait tandis que Dumbledore et Remus patientaient en admirant la dextérité du professeur McGonagall pour refaire son chignon.  
Visiblement il avait des vertus calmantes…

Ron profita de la « tempête Hermione » pour se rapprocher de Ginny. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avec une lenteur considérée : inutile d'interrompre Hermione, elle était visiblement assez en colère pour ça.

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment ? Ginny vous parle de quelque chose d'important ! Vous pourriez avoir la décence de l'écouter, non ? A moins que vous ne considériez que cela ne vous concerne pas ? Rugit la préfète

- Mrs Weasley…. Je crois qu'une explication COMPLETE s'impose. Déclara calmement le professeur de métamorphose.

Du coin de l'œil la jeune Gryffondor vit Rogue écarter distraitement un pan de sa robe et prendre appuie sur son accoudoir, l'air résigné.

Ginny se doutait que quelque soit les révélations qu'elle allait faire, il aurait un rôle aussi important que dangereux à jouer. Et il ne serait sans doute pas le seul…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'utilise pas simplement les pages du journal… commença Ginny

Les regards se braquèrent de nouveau sur elle, plus doux, plus attentifs…

Après avoir déglutit le plus facilement qu'elle le pouvait, Ginny reprit d'une voix froide :

- Je suppose qu'il a besoin de moi pour actionner ce journal, tirer une quelconque information de son passé… mais Voldemort viendra me chercher. Il était prêt à vous affronter professeur Dumbledore… malgré la crainte que vous lui avez toujours inspirée… il a prit le risque de nous révéler qu'il possédait des mangemorts ici… si Drago…

Elle retint à nouveau son souffle sur ce nom. Sans même s'en rendre compte il faisait désormais parti de son univers, plus qu'elle ne le voulait, plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait peut-être…

Son regard d'un gris perle la poussa à poursuivre.

- Je serais déjà là bas à l'heure qu'il est. Il ne reculera devant rien. En plus de cela je suis un moyen de toucher Harry. Il le connaît bien, une … perte de plus lui serait… terrible.

- Vous semblez avoir eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela !. La voix grinçante du sinistre professeur de potion glaça la jeune fille sur place mais elle n'en laissa paraître aucun signe.

- Oui… je fais des rêves depuis quelques temps… je revois ce maudit journal, et des sifflements emplissent mes oreilles… à cet instant une main livide essaye de me saisir, mais je me réveille toujours. Je sais que c'est lui. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle froideur, un tel malaise sauf lorsque le journal se servait de moi. J'ai cherché de nombreux sorts pour me protéger, j'en ai trouvé un qui était efficace jusqu'à il y a encore deux jours mais….

_- Spiritu nox_ je suppose ? S'enquit Remus

Ginny hocha la tête.

Le sort de l'âme…

Le souvenir frappa alors Drago de plein fouet… le soir où il l'avait découverte dans cette salle vide, à psalmodier… c'était donc ça.

- C'est un sortilège extrêmement complexe Mrs Weasley… je suis admiratif. L'encouragea Dumbledore

- Merci professeur… mais j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître ce sort… voir le vide que peut vous réserver l'avenir n'a rien d'extraordinaire… mais tout d'effrayant.

Harry dévisagea Ginny ouvertement.

_- Spiritu nox_ ? dit-il

- Le sort de l'âme… c'est un sort qui enchaîne une partie d'une personne à un objet. Il correspond à une semi-extinction des capacités magiques et énergétiques. Imagine-toi une boîte cadenassée… tout mauvais sorts, cauchemars, prophéties s'y retrouve enfermés, jours et nuits. L'énergie demandée est extrêmement importante, d'où la perte… il n'existe qu'un moyen de se défaire ensuite de ce sort, c'est de briser l'objet ensorcelé ou bien sûr la personne elle même. La force de Voldemort à me retrouver a été si grande que la pierre astrale, réputée quasi incassable, que j'avais s'est brisée en deux. Je l'avais utilisé pour parer son emprise sur moi à travers les rêves. Expliqua calmement Ginny

Drago sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Malgré la présence de cette pierre il se souvenait parfaitement de la force que la jeune fille avait employée dans le train et dans la bataille… l'énergie qu'elle avait déployée ne lui avait permit de supposer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une partie de son potentiel.

Malgré les bienfaits visibles de ce sortilège, il répugnait quelque peu Drago… l'idée d'une boîte reliée à lui, lui donnerait la sensation de traîner un boulet, de pression.

Mais elle n'avait visiblement pas hésité…  
Elle avait les moyens de le supporter. Pensa-t-il

Le courage du lion.  
Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage mais personne ne le vit.  
Un sourire satisfait, presque fier.

- Vous n'auriez jamais du garder cela pour vous Miss Weasley. Vous et Mr Potter ne devez plus vous promener seul désormais… aucun d'entre vous ne le doit d'ailleurs. Reprit le professeur McGonagall après un instant de silence.

- Vous pensez vraiment que Voldemort prendra le risque d'attaquer de nouveau Poudlard ?

L'assemblée sembla considérer la question de Ron, jusque là silencieux, pendant quelques instants.

Dumbledore quitta finalement son siège pour venir caresser Fumsek qui commençait à somnoler sur son perchoir.

- Voldemort est un brillant tacticien, s'il a attaqué Poudlard ce soir, ce n'était que pour déclarer la guerre. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir ses troupes exterminées. L'école à passer son test avec brio. Je suis certain qu'il s'y est introduit avec l'aide de quelqu'un basé ici même, dans l'école. Il va nous falloir être très prudent.

- Son test ? L'interrogea Harry

Remus toussa légèrement en jetant un regard perplexe au vieillard.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est assuré du fait que Poudlard soit effectivement un rempart majeur à l'extension de son pouvoir ? Questionna Drago

- Précisément Mr Malfoy. Voyez vous, Voldemort s'attendait à une défaite, c'est pourquoi il n'a envoyé que quelques mangemorts, expérimentés certes, mais alliés à des étudiants ou des débutants… il n'a fait que jauger ses chances. La défaite de quelques uns de ses meilleurs éléments va le porter dans une profonde réflexion.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ! Protesta Harry

- Non… soupira Ginny

Devant le regard curieux de certains d'entre eux, le survivant reprit la parole :

- Lorsque Voldemort se tapit dans l'ombre et ne donne plus signe de vie… ce n'est que pour frapper plus fort.

- D'où ma décision prochaine de rouvrir un club de duel. Annonça soudainement le directeur.

- Je suppose que… commença Rogue

- Effectivement Severus, vous et Remus serez principalement chargés de cette mission. Minerva et moi allons organiser des tours de gardes afin de veiller à la sécurité de nos élèves. Pendant ce temps je souhaiterais que vous soyez toujours accompagnez Harry et Ginny.

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent.

Hermione quant à elle se tordait les mains sur place, s'immergeant totalement dans son esprit.

Un club de duel… le dernier avait était certes rassurant mais guère concluant.  
C'était quelqu'un qui s'était déjà souvent battu directement contre Voldemort qu'il fallait…  
Le cœur d'Hermione battit la chamade lorsque le souvenir de l'AD la saisit.  
Harry leur avait permit d'améliorer considérablement leurs capacités… Dumbledore ne pouvait l'ignorer. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il dans un club ou le seul fait que Rogue donne des cours allait terroriser plus des trois quarts des élèves.  
Ils allaient tous attendre de voir Remus dans la salle pour entrer, c'était impossible autrement.

Peut-être Dumbledore attendait-il justement plus de ses élèves, peut-être qu'il comptait sur eux pour en vouloir toujours plus.  
Pour ne laisser aucune faille. Le fait de se disperser serait une faiblesse, mais celui de se rapprocher aussi dans le sens où ils deviendraient des cibles.  
Sans un bon niveau…

Devant l'ampleur du pouvoir du mage noir, ils n'auraient de toute façon d'autre solution que de s'améliorer.

Remus darda un regard fatigué à la pendule derrière lui, mais cela suffit à faire revenir Hermione à la réalité.  
Elle aurait tout le temps de voir ça le lendemain.

- Il est cinq heure trente-cinq, Albus… je ne pense pas que ni les étudiants, ni les professeurs ne soient en état d'assurer leurs cours aujourd'hui…

Dumbledore se saisit d'une plume et traça quelques lignes avant de claquer des doigts.  
Une petite déclaration venait d'apparaître sur un papier jauni et quelque peu corné, proclamant l'arrêt des cours pour ce vendredi et leur reprise après le week end.

- Retournez à vos dortoirs respectifs et tachez de vous reposer à présent. Nous en saurons plus demain après l'interrogatoire de Mr McRoy. Souffla McGonagall

- M ;Malfoy, soyez prudent à l'avenir. Vos condisciples ignorent pour l'instant votre position dans cette guerre, mais ils pourront rapidement en être informés par leurs parents qui sont en lien avec l'attaque de ce soir, ainsi que par si nous le laissons filer. Au moindre doute, quittez votre dortoir, c'est bien clair ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Drago acquiesça.

- Je vous raccompagne. Grogna Rogue.

Ron grogna à son tour sous le regard attentif du préfet de Serpentard, mais il n'y prêta guère attention.

Malfoy serait toujours Malfoy, même si aujourd'hui il lui accordait plus que le bénéfice du doute… bon entendu, il l'acceptait totalement. Mais de là à l'appeler Drago et à l'embrasser joyeusement en le voyant arriver… il avait ses limites.

Les Gryffondors et le Serpentard passèrent la porte du directeur avec une tâche imprimée en eux.  
Ils étaient les seuls à savoir.. comment allaient-ils pouvoir réagir devant les autres élèves paniqués ?

Le visage souriant de Dumbledore derrière ses lunettes en demie lunes s'imposa alors à Ginny.

Oui, il trouverait bien le moyen de tout expliquer et de les protéger elle et Harry, tout en étant honnête.

Perdue dans ses pensées Ginny ne sembla pas aller assez vite pour son agréable professeur résidant dans les cachots, car il la rappela à l'ordre.  
Levant les yeux au ciel elle rejoignit son petit groupe et se plaça près d'Harry.

Elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux, ce soir… il l'aurait défendu même devant un conseil de hauts sorciers tout entier, eut-il eu tout le monde sorcier contre lui.

Un picotement gênant la tarauda à la base du cou mais elle savait de qui il s'agissait.  
C'était le seul qui marchait derrière eux avec Rogue…

Pourquoi l'aimait-elle lui et non pas Harry ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus rabattit ses couettes au pied du lit avec un air résigné.  
Bon… 6h23. comment avait-il pu espérer dormir ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et fila à la salle de bain.  
Miracle, ses cernes ne s'étaient pas allongées…  
Il attrapa rapidement un pantalon et une chemise dans son placard.

La douche froide d'il y avait une heure, lui avait assez remis les idées en place, pas la peine de s'en infliger une autre.

Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de la salle de bain qu'il remarqua le léger bruit qui emplissait la pièce.  
Un tintement de verre… régulier, presque répétitif.

Remus se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut soudainement un hibou qui visiblement ailleurs ne faisait que taper du bac contre le carreau.  
Le loup ouvrit délicatement la fenêtre, le hibou perturbé par cette brusque attention dégringola sur le sol mais eu la chance d'atterrir sur ses deux pattes.

- Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Dit-il simplement au volatile

Ce dernier hulula d'exaspération et la note aiguë qu'il venait de produire assomma presque Remus. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'un clairon en plus de sa migraine actuelle.

Le hibou alla se poser sur son bureau et lui tendit sa patte où était accroché une lettre.  
Le professeur s'en saisit tout de suite et gratta la tête du hibou.  
Ce dernier ferma les yeux de contentement et laissa enfin Remus lire sa missive tranquille.

Le parchemin très peu abîmé paraissait rugueux et plissé sous ses doigts.  
Curieux : aucun de ses correspondants et ami n'utilisait ce genre de papier aux dernières nouvelles.  
Pourtant les sens du loup garou ne lui signalaient rien de dangereux.  
Remus se décida enfin à déplier le papier, névrosé.

Il le relâcha aussitôt et recula contre le mur.

Le hibou peu satisfait de cette rupture de caresse rouvrit un œil pour observer son dernier « visiteur » en date.

Adossé au mur comme s'il ne voulait plus avoir quoi que se soit à faire avec le papier, Remus était blanc comme un linge.

La bouche entrouverte il ne cessait d'observer la feuille qui reposait à présent sur le sol.

Une trace noire se dessinait au centre de la feuille, l'encre avait bavé mais le signe n'en était que plus reconnaissable pour lui.

Comme gravée au milieu de la lettre, une trace de patte de chien semblait pulser comme un cœur, appelant Remus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- TU AS ECHOUE ! Rugit Voldemort

La gifle propulsa Lucius au bas des marches rouvrant par la même occasion une blessure de sa dernière bataille à son flan gauche.

- Maître, je n'ai fait que vous servir. Articula-t-il

- En quoi m'a tu servi Lucius ? Susurra le mage noir en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil sombre, une flamme de colère dans le regard.

- La fille était là, elle a tout compris, elle sait que nous la voulons.

- Et tu trouves que c'est une fabuleuse idée ? Trancha de nouveau Voldemort

- Non, mais elle va indéniablement se rapprocher de Potter… vous ferez d'une pierre deux coup !

- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant Lucius ?

La voix moqueuse mais froide de Voldemort fit écho dans l'être du mangemort qui se redressa alors du mieux qu'il put.

Son maître était des plus énervé.  
Malgré tout, il respectait son serment.  
Il posa un genou à terre et s'inclina avant de se remettre à parler.

- Jamais seigneur. Mais j'ai pensé que cela vous serez utile. Dumbledore m'a affronté et je n'ai pas pu vous la ramener.

- Je n'espérais pas que tu me la ramènes. J'escomptais plutôt sur ton fils. Dit Voldemort en attrapant Nagini et en caressant ses écailles froides et lisses.

- Il vous a trahit. Rétorqua Lucius

- Cher petit… allons nous le laisser faire à sa guise ? Demanda le mage au serpent.

Ce dernier se lova contre son maître dans un bruissement ignoble.

- Ton fils devait me servir d'espion auprès de cette sang de bourbe mais visiblement ce cher directeur m'a devancé…à ce que je vois, Poudlard est toujours aussi puissante. Et Dumbledore aussi.

- Mes excuses maître !

- Allons Lucius, ce n'est pas grave, comme tu l'as dit, la fille va se rapprocher de Potter et ton tête à tête avec ton fils va le mener dans mes filets…Ceci n'était qu'une mise en bouche.

- Comment ?

Voldemort laissa ses doigts parcourir la peau visqueuse de son animal en fermant les yeux.  
Lucius savait qu'il savourait cet instant.

- Il va lui aussi se rapprocher de ces abjects défenseurs de substituts de sorcier ! Et lorsque cette Weasley et Potter seront à moi… ton fils te reviendra. Je suis sûr que tu sauras lui faire bon accueil Lucius !

Le mangemort releva les yeux vers son vis à vis, un sourire purement sadique sur le visage.

Oh oui, il lui ferait bon accueil. Et il regretterait même le jour où il était né de part sa trahison.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOO

_Dray : QUOI ? mais y va voir si je vais regretter ! Il est où ? il est OU ?  
Linaewen : T T … Dray, c'est peut-être pas pour tout de suite tu crois pas ?  
Harry : Regardez moi cet imbécile qui s'excite tout seul.  
Dray : Ah parce que c'est moi qui ai faillit attaquer une fenêtre au dernier Chapitre peut-être ?  
Harry : ce n'était pas une fenêtre, c'était Remus. Et puis je ne l'ai pas attaqué.  
Dray : Comme si tu n'y avait pas pensé !  
Harry : Là tu es de mauvaise foi !  
Dray : Tu oublies à qui tu parles, Potter !  
Harry : … Oui, tu as raison, c'est bien ton style.  
Dray : T T … retenez moi !  
Linaewen : faut bien, j'ai besoin de vous deux au prochain Chapitre moi !  
Harry et Dray : Juste pour ça ?  
Linaewen : Mais non j'vous adore aussi : ) : ) : )  
Dray : ah ouais… ça a l'air vu ce qui m'attend !  
Harry : lool  
Linaewen : Dray… Harry a confiance lui au moins ! Me connaissant tu me vois te faire sombrer au fond d'un cachot de mangemort bordé d'épines empoisonnées et occupé par une bête génétiquement modifiée par ce cher Voldi et affamée!  
Dray : Pas à ce point là quand même !  
Linaewen : ben tu vois, tout est relatif ! ;)  
Dray : Misère…_


	7. Patmol

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Zabou :**_ Mici : ) voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaises!Gros bisous!

_**Luinil :**_ Mdr! Ouais un jour faudra que je lui explique un peu tout ça, elle en a bien besoin la pauvre! Lool Merci pour ton compliment, comme tu le vois je suis ton préceiux conseil: je continue! Mdr! Gros kisuuu!

_**Smoke :**_ Coucou! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu une de tes review, ça fait plaisir: ) tu as adoré? Ah ben ça me fait également très plaisir lol ! En espérant que celui-ci te plaira tout autant et te transportera directement dans le monde d'HP! ;) Gros bisous!

_**Corndor :**_ Lol, tu va finir par me faire la liste des idées: ) mais j'espère toujours t'étonner avec mes chapitres ou du moins faire que mon imagination soit au rendez-vous! ;) la romance va se développer un peu plus dans ce chapitre, Ah ah… j'ai hate d'avoir ton avis ou verdict enfin… tu m'as comprise! Mdr! Gros bisous!

_**Angel OD :**_ Lool! Moi sadique? Pas tant que ça quand même! J'ai vu pire! mdr! Mais j'dois admetrre que parfois… à certains passages tu peux faire bonne pioche! Lool ;) Merci pour tes compliments (là je mets le sadisme à part!). La suite? Mais tout de suite enfin! Gros bisous!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Au matin, la grande salle avait retrouvé son brouhaha habituel.

Perdu dans la contemplation de son bol de café, Harry se massait les tempes.

La nuit bien que courte l'avait un peu reposé mais pas assez pour lui épargner une de ces affreuses migraines.

Lorsqu'il consentit à lever les yeux, il croisa le regard inquiet d'Hermione.  
Incapable de dire si ce regard lui était destiné ou non il fronça les sourcils.

La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules et plongea dans sa tasse de thé vert.

Ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour parler et tout le monde n'était pas attentif.

Tout en avalant son thé, la Gryffondor observa Ron du coin de l'œil.  
Il ne quittait plus Ginny du regard depuis qu'elle s'était levée.

Visiblement exaspérée par toute cette attention, la rouquine fit claquer son livre de métamorphose et se leva sans finir de déjeuner.

Ginny parcourut la salle du regard.  
Il ne subsistait plus aucune trace de la bataille de la veille mais des murmures emplissaient le lieux.

Etrangement, le fait de savoir que certains faisaient tout pour oublier tandis que d'autres faisaient vœu de se battre ne résolvait pas son problème.

Non, SES problèmes en fait.

Perdue quelque part entre un journal et une bataille, Ginny commençait à se maudire d'accorder ne serait ce qu'une once d'importance aux beaux yeux d'un garçon.

Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de choses à faire !

La rouquine se rongeait les ongles tout en essayant d'énumérer les tâches qu'il lui restait à faire et sortit sans remarquer les deux perles grises qui la suivaient.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dépitée, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle atteignit la vingtaine et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait devant la salle sur demande.

Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

A cet instant précis, des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention.

Se retournant machinalement elle tomba nez à nez avec ni plus ni moins la seule personne qu'elle désirait éviter aujourd'hui : Drago Malfoy.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait mais…..

Celui-ci s'empara de ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit.  
Etouffée par la chaleur qui montait en elle, elle rompit le baiser pour l'admirer.

Comme dans une vieille série moldue, un bruit de disque qui se raye se fit dans son esprit lorsque quelqu'un hurla son nom, la ramenant à la réalité.

- WEASLEY !

La jeune fille sursauta et porta de nouveau son regard sur son vis à vis.

Drago Malfoy n'avait pas bougé et commençait à taper du pied au sol, impatient.

Elle venait de fantasmer ouvertement sur lui alors qu'il se trouvait à un mètre d'elle.  
Horrifiée, elle rougit.  
Combien de fois devrait-elle se le répéter. Elle-ne-POUVAIT-PAS !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle ! Poursuivit-il

- Désolée, je me sens un peu… ailleurs. Soupira-t-elle

Drago la considéra un instant et la saisit par l'épaule.

- Entrons dans la salle sur demande, c'est trop dangereux de parler ici !

Ginny acquiesça et pensa très fort à un immense salon décoré de leurs deux couleurs.  
Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son souhait exaucé en pénétrant dans la pièce.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La porte de la salle sur demande venait de se refermer sous les yeux de Remus, mais il n'y prêta guère attention.

Il serra un peu plus le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main et poursuivit sa course.

Les grandes portes en bois de la grande salle étaient fermées, Remus les poussa sans ménagement produisant un grincement sonore, accentuant la réussite de son entrée.

Les élèves se tournèrent vers leur professeur, mystérieusement discret depuis la veille, mais ce dernier, l'air résigné, se dirigea vers la table des professeurs sans un regard pour eux.

Harry laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage en espérant que comme à son habitude Remus le chercherais des yeux et lui ferait un petit clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire.

Mais le bonjour si particulier de Remus ne vint pas.

Harry l'observa tout d'abord d'un air absent jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les mains crispées du loup sur la nappe blanche et un bout de papier jaunit .  
Rajustant ses lunettes, le survivant darda un regard inquiet au professeur McGonagall qui le dévisageait.

Cette dernière hocha la tête en un bref salut et reporta son attention sur le directeur qui lissait sa barbe, attentif.

Ron se rapprocha de lui en lui chuchotant :

- Regarde Rogue !

Harry s'exécuta et eu presque l'envie de prendre du recul devant le regard assassin du maître des potions envers Remus.

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes, d'habitude la rancune, la haine étaient des sentiments qui lui étaient adressés mais aujourd'hui une haine proche de la folie semblait s'être emparée de Rogue.

Les deux Gryffondors se jetèrent un regard en coin devant le rictus mauvais que venait d'afficher celui qu'ils appelaient désormais « la chauve souris ».

Remus attrapa le bras du directeur pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte le plus lentement possible mais le petit brun n'était pas dupe.

Jamais Remus n'avait eu cette démarche raide qui lui semblait si douloureuse.

Il sentit quelque chose le tirer par la manche.  
Ron était déjà debout et affichait un air calculateur.

- Harry, je crois qu'il est temps de ressortir la vieille cape de ton père.

Surpris sur le moment, le jeune sorcier laissa son visage s'adoucir en pensant à son père.  
Même absent, il était avec lui.

- Allons y Ron ! S'exclama-t-il soudain, amusé par l'idée soudaine de reprendre en quelque sorte le flambeau des maraudeurs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama le rouquine

Drago pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour l'observer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
De tous, c'était celle qui semblait le « tolérer » le plus, normalement rien n'aurait du la choquer .

- Tu veux que je prenne des cours avec toi ? Poursuivit-elle

- Pas exactement ! Il y aura aussi Potter… ce sont des cours sous la tutelle de Rogue.

Drago s'adossa au mur, un peu déçu que ce soit la seule hypothèse de se retrouver seule avec lui qui la bloque.

Il se maudit intérieurement de son air visiblement déconfit car la Gryffondor appuya sur son bouton « pause » de moulin à parole et l'observa à son tour.

Il détestait faire pitié.

Il détestait être observé.

Et pire que tout, il haïssait ces brusques élans de sentiments qui parvenaient désormais à se frayer un chemin dans son être, dans son cœur.

Derrière son masque de glace, il avait été protégé de tout, de la haine, de la peur, même de l'amour.  
Il n'avait pas connu d'amour paternel, et très peu celui maternel.  
Sa mère était trop martyrisée par son père pour ça.  
Il ne lui en voulait pas.  
C'était comme ça, il savait qu'elle avait fait tout son possible et qu'elle rêvait d'une autre vie pour lui que celle que son père voulait lui offrir.

Quant à l'amour simple, de base, compté dans tant de livres romanesques, il n'avait fait que le voir traverser furtivement son champ de vision.

Un contact chaud le ramena à la réalité sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait.  
Ginny venait de poser sa main sur son front, l'air soucieux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste ? La questionna-t-il froidement

Il put voir un frisson parcourir la jeune fille mais elle ne bougea pas.  
Intérieurement il maudit le courage des Gryffondors.

Pourquoi se montraient-ils toujours aussi butés et téméraires ?

- Je vérifie que tu vas bien. Dit-elle calmement

- Pardon ?. Il s'écarta sous la surprise tandis que la rousse laissait retomber sa main.

- Tu as pâli tout d'un coup et tu avais l'air absent ! Alors je me suis demandée ce qui se passait ! C'est tout. Expliqua-t-elle

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Cracha Drago

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle cette mère Thérésa ?

La voix acide du Serpentard irrita Ginny plus qu'elle ne la blessa et sans s'en rendre compte elle franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du blond et le frappa au visage.  
Ahuri ce dernier porta une main à sa joue où une marque rougie commençait à s'étaler.

- Tu ne fais pas grand cas de la sollicitude, on dirait ! Et encore moins de fraternité pour quelqu'un qui a changé de camp ! Lui dit-elle

Fermant son visage, Drago reconnut le regard qu'elle venait d'emprunter.

C'était celui qu'elle avait dans le train, c'était celui lors de la bataille…. Celui qui accompagnait son ton froid et tranchant.

Un regard dont il s'était bien souvent servi…

Il vit la Gryffondor tourner les talons et ressortir de la salle sur demande sans un mot de plus.

Lorsque la porte se referma, les riches tentures rouges et vertes disparurent laissant place à un vide grandissant.

Seul avec lui-même, Drago réalisa pour la première fois qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Collé à la porte, Harry essayait de comprendre les murmures derrière la lourde porte en bois.  
Ron à sa gauche faisait le guet.  
N'importe quel professeur pouvait arriver et solliciter une entrevue avec le directeur.

Harry fut soudain attiré par le brouhaha de la pièce : le voix de Remus semblait s'échauffer.

- Cessons ces enfantillages, Severus ! Ta haine envers Sirius est peut-être toujours entière mais ceci est un appel à l'aide ! Je le connais !

- Tu connais bien un mort, Lupin ? Affaire touchante, mais qui ne me concerne absolument pas !

- Cette lettre porte SA marque ! Je ne resterais pas là sans rien faire ! Albus….

- Messieurs, je veux bien vous croire tout les deux. Seulement, nous savons tous dans cette pièce qu'une seule version est la bonne… Fit calmement le vieil homme.

Harry pouvait très bien l'imaginer : adossé dans son immense fauteuil rouge, son regard bleu passant outre ses petites lunettes. Encore une fois, il se doutait que le regard de Dumbledore dénotait son amusement ou sa sagesse, mais en aucun cas sa colère.

Pas à cette heure-ci.

- Alors tranchons une bonne fois pour toute ! Rugit Rogue

- Une minute Severus ! Malgré la quasi impossibilité d'un quelconque retour de Sirius… cette trace de patte sur la lettre est une preuve assez irréfutable. En ces temps de guerre il est, je crois, grand temps de mettre nos griefs de côtés… Severus.

Un silence suivit les paroles du directeur tant du côté intérieur de la porte que de l'extérieur.

Sirius était en vie ….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque Hermione leva le nez de son livre d'Arithmancie, un courant d'air froid la prit en traître et se fut en pestant à qui mieux mieux contre « ce froid démentiel, inhumain » qu'elle consentit à aller fermer la fenêtre de la salle commune.

La main sur la poignée, elle appuya fortement sur le gond droit afin de la bloquer.

Il en avait toujours était ainsi, cette fenêtre s'était toujours montrée aussi capricieuse que certains escaliers de Poudlard.

Prête à se détourner de la source du froid pour retourner à ses études, son regard fut accroché par une zone noire dans la cour du château.

Rouvrant la fenêtre, la jeune fille se pencha plus en avant afin de mieux voir.  
Sa vue perçante lui permit de distinguer une forme animale assise au milieu des pavés blancs.  
Plissant davantage les yeux, la Gryffondor eu un sursaut en l'entendant aboyer.

Ce son… trois jappements brefs et rocailleux… comme un rire qu'elle entendait souvent autrefois.

Oubliant toute prudence, Hermione saisit un recoin du battant et se hissa sur la base de la fenêtre.

C'était totalement impossible… pourtant il fallait qu'elle vérifie.

La porte d'entrée claqua la faisant de nouveau sursauter et elle dût se retenir de tomber de justesse.  
Une poigne ferme lui saisit la taille et la tira en arrière.

- Hermione ! Tu es folle ma parole !

- Harry…

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et braqua de nouveau son regard vers la cour blanche, le chien avait disparu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Assis à même le sol dans le dortoir des garçons, Hermione, Ginny et Ron observaient Harry.

Ce dernier toussota un peu et darda un regard gêné à sa préfète.

- Tu es sure que c'était lui, Hermione ?

- Harry… je n'ai pas beaucoup fréquenté Sirius mais cet aboiement… c'est impossible que je me trompe. Surtout après ce que tu viens de nous raconter.

Harry resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.

- Vivant… il est vivant ! Sanglota-t-il

- Harry… ça va aller maintenant, c'est promis !

Sur ses mots, Hermione s'approcha de lui pour l'entourer de ses bras et le bercer doucement.

Ginny quant à elle se rapprocha de son frère.  
Sirius était vivant, il était là pour voir Harry, pour les voir eux.

Ron la laissa poser sa tête contre son lui en observant Harry.

Il aurait souhaité lui rendre Sirius plus tôt, il méritait tellement d'être aimé.

- Je vais le revoir, je pourrai vivre avec lui ! Il est vivant !. Harry se releva d'un bond, le sourire illuminant ses larmes et sauta sur place.

Il faudrait juste lui permettre d'entrer dans le château.

Ginny éclata de rire et se leva pour manifester sa joie.

C'était la première bonne nouvelle depuis la rentrée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus se figea en entendant les cris provenant du dortoir.  
Hésitant un instant, il se résolut à frapper trois petits coups contre la porte.

Le silence se fit et Ron vint lui ouvrir.

Le loup y entra calmement mais son cœur manqua un battement en voyant les larmes de Harry.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que….

- Il est vivant Remus ! Il est vivant ! S'écria le survivant

Le professeur se figea sur place. Il savait ?

Remus lui saisit les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Comment ?

Le petit brun se mordit les lèvres, réalisant qu'il devait confesser son « délit » d'espionnage.

- Nous avons écouté à la porte de Dumbledore. J'étais trop inquiet de te voir comme ça Remus, et je vous ai entendu, Sirius est vivant, la preuve est sur le papier que tu serrais dans ta main ce matin dans la grande salle ! Je t'ai vu ! Et Hermione l'a vu ! Elle a vu un chien noir dans la cour ! Elle a reconnu son aboiement ! C'est lui Remus ! C'est LUI !

- Mais il doit être blessé… cette marque était un signal d'alarme entre nous lorsque nous étions au collège. Murmura l'homme troublé.

Harry se figea et le regarda, inquiet.

- Il faut le retrouver ! Tout de suite ! S'exclama Ginny

- Oui, Sirius a toujours était là pour moi, je lui dois ça ! Répondit Remus

- Je le lui dois aussi ! Dit Harry

Ron se saisit de sa cape et de celle de Harry pour la lui lancer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

- Harry, tu viens avec moi, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, vous allez chercher ensemble ! Dit le loup

- Non, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider, je vais le chercher. En plus je dois m'excuser, c'est l'occasion et lui doit être mit au courant ! Déclara la rouquine

- LUI ? S'étrangla Ron

Remus le fit taire d'un geste et acquiesça.

- Le premier qui le trouve lance des étincelles rouges dans le ciel !

Attrapant Harry par le poignet, Lupin se précipita vers la sortie à grandes enjambées.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence elle était perdue…

Son quota de fréquentation de la zone Serpentarienne étant proche de zéro, cela n'étonna guère la jeune fille mais ce n'était pour ainsi dire, pas le bon moment pour s'égarer.

Complètement paniquée, Ginny ne l'entendit pas approcher et sentit son cœur cogner contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il abattit une main sur son épaule droite.

- Hé bien Weasley, tu t'es perdue ?

- Drago !

- Lui-même !

Son ton est moins froid qu'il y a quelques heures…. Songea-t-elle

- J'ai besoin de toi, en fait ! C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'aider ? L'interrogea-t-il amusé.

Ginny croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard suggestif.  
Il avait changé de camp.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et soupira.

- Très bien je t'écoute.

Triomphante, la rouquine entreprit de tout lui expliquer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Weasley… on gèle ici et toujours aucun trace de Bla… Sniffle ! Pesta le Serpentard.

Ginny ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais elle sentit ses dents grincer à son nom.  
Il serait quand même temps…  
Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, interrompant le cour de ses pensées, elle avait oublié de s'excuser.

- Drago… tu pourrais m'appeler Ginny ? Tu le faisais avant.

- Vraiment ? Peut-être en un autre temps ! Rétorqua-t-il

- Ecoutes Drago… je suis désolée pour ce matin mais…j'étais énervée

- Et tu as jugée bon de passer tes nerfs sur moi c'est ça ?

La morsure de ses paroles atteignit la Gryffondor en plein cœur, mais elle n'en montra rien.

- Non… mais tes paroles… m'ont blessées. Alors j'ai réagi impulsivement… désolée.

La bouche ouverte, Drago contemplait la jeune fille devant lui.

Il l'avait blessée ?

…

Elle n'avait fait que réagir…. Et c'était elle qui s'excusait ?

- Non… c'est moi qui ai eu tort. Je suis désolé.

Peu habitué à ce type de démonstration sentimentale, Drago croisa les bras et se tourna de trois quart afin d'être plus à l'aise et caché.  
Ginny se contenta de lui sourire chaudement, sans faire de commentaire.

Un Malfoy qui s'excusait ! Elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de gâcher ça !.

Elle réalisa soudain la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait… seule, dehors avec Drago Malfoy.

Par ce froid, tous les élèves étaient au château et ils étaient dans une partie éloignée du parc…

Elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais une telle chance.

La peur au ventre, Ginny s'approcha de Drago et lui saisit le bras.  
Etonné, le jeune homme la laissa faire et se laissa entraîner.

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de « Ginny Weasley », un picotement le chatouilla à la nuque.

C'était contre tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris.

Contre cette haine qu'il avait du nourrir pendant quatre ans, à son égard et à celle de sa famille.  
Contre les aspirations de son père…

Mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus le même, lui rappela une petite voix.  
Il avait choisi SA voie.

Fermant les yeux un instant, Drago inspira un grand bol d'air.

Il était temps que tout change, elle avait droit à sa chance, comme elle lui en avait donné une.

Il croisa son regard doux et le sourire fier et satisfait qu'il avait eu la veille dans le bureau du directeur fleurit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, à son insu.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander quelque chose, lorsqu'une détonation retentit.

Des étincelles rouges venaient d'apparaître dans le ciel.

OOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOO  
_Harry : Evidemment…  
__Linaewen : Oui ?  
Dray : C'est pas que je sois proche de lui mais… ce pauvre chien dans le froid quand même !  
Linaewen : C'est lui qui t'inquiète ou c'est le fait que Ginny soit là hum… !  
Dray : Tsss..  
Harry : Mdr ! Alors Dragounet…On a chitit faible hein ?  
Dray : Toi tais toi ou je vais rapidement expliciter tes relations amoureuses à venir !  
Harry : …  
Linaewen : Aller, vous en faites pas ! Sirius est au chaud : )_


	8. Nous sommes Vivants

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luinil :** Merci ma tite Luinil : ) ah ben après l'action, la réflexion !Mdr ! Sirius ou pas ? Que passa ? Ha je ne peux rien te dire parce que tu vas tout apprendre maintenant ! Lool ! ;) Sauf certains petits détaisl qui viendront par la suite !Faut toujours garder « un peu » de mystère ! Mdr ! ; ) Gros kissuuuu

**Crycry :** Mdr ! Une chance que tu me l'ai rendu à temps et pas trop traumatisé mon petit chou de Dray ! ;) Pourquoi toujours au moment intéressant ? Bah Hiro a pas forcement tord mais dans mon cas c'est surtout quand je sens que ça fait une bonne coupure ! ;) T'as vu juste, le fait d'être suel avec Ginny ça va vachement le déranger par la suite tiens ! Mdr ! Heu Lestat.. LE Lestat ! Gros kissuuu et tu me dira ce que tu pense de la fin cette foi ! Mdr !

**Smoke :** Hé oui, mais ne me crois pas si sadique, ce que Ginny voulait dire, elle le dira, mais pas tout de suite ! ;) Ah, fan de Sirius toi aussi ? ça fait plaisir de voir ça ! ;) Il m'a paru, et me paraît encore d'ailleurs d'une grande importance dans les livres… alors ici aussi il va entrer en jeu ! ;) Gros bisous

**Corndor :** Holà, que de compliments ! J'en rougie : ) Ravie de voir que l'évolution de Ginny te plaît ! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la faire trop gamine, alors la voilà, prête à gifler ! Mdr ! Plus sérieusement, j'essaye de faire avancer Dray et Gin' à peu près au même rythme question mental, après tout « qui se ressemble s'assemble » ! Mdr !. Viii ! Sirius' Back ! ;) j'avais prévenu au tout premier Chapitre, l'idée me trottait vraiment dans la tête : ) . Pour les émotions de Dray, j'essaye de le faire passer par une palette de couleur puisqu'il devient plus humain en les découvrant ;) . Merci beaucoup pour tes félicitations, cette scène m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir sur le devenir de ma fic, d'où le sondage à la fin. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais rassure-toi, c'est rien de méchant, au contraire !Mdr ! Gros bisous

**Zabou :** Oh merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! ça me fait très plaisir que tu me dise ça parce que même si j'aime beaucoup le romantisme et le lyrisme (je suis fan même mdr !) je ne voulais pas créer une relation trop irréelle au départ style : « oh ben il est trèssss mignon, bon j'lui trouve un surnom et je lui saute dessus » ! ça me semblait pas être une bonne idée du tout ! Lool !. Pour Sirius, j'espère que ça va te plaire, mais très honnêtement, j'envisage en quelque sortes des « allées retours » pour lui. La question est à creuser tu me donnera ton avis ;). Gros bisous

**Diabolikvampyr :** Hi hi ! Merci pour ta chtite review ! ;) ça encourage bien ! Voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te satisfasse ! Gros bisous

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nous sommes Vivants.**

Lorsque Harry posa ses yeux sur lui, il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient étalés en soleil sur le sol, son visage meurtri paraissait presque serein mais le sang s'écoulant de sa joue semblait fait pour rappeler ses souffrances.

Ses vêtements d'un noir de jais étaient limés et Harry pouvait deviner le froid ambiant s'insinuer par ces failles.

Il frissonna et ses yeux se braquèrent de nouveau sur LUI.

En un déclic, le Gryffondor revit sa lutte dans la cabane hurlante, sa course pour le sauver, sa maison, son inquiétude après son combat contre Voldemort, son ennui profond, et son corps, souple et gracieux qui passait le voile un air étonné plaqué sur le visage.

Remué de l'intérieur, Harry sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

- SIRIUS ! Hurla-t-il

Avachi par terre, près de lui, Harry sentait la terre fraîche teintée de larmes sous ses doigts. Puis quelque chose de doux l'effleura.

Une mèche de cheveux.

_Je refuse de le perdre à nouveau.  
Je refuse._

Mût par une force soudaine, Harry se redressa avec difficulté, choqué et retomba près de Sirius.

Oubliant Remus, figé derrière lui, il sortit sa baguette magique pour entreprendre de refermer les blessures superficielles.

Effectivement près de lui, le loup sentait ses membres se glacer.

Il était là, Sirius, et Harry était près de lui.  
Celui qui, des années durant l'avait accompagné sous toutes les formes, l'avait aidé dans sa douleur, dans sa peur de se faire rejeter gisait devant lui, revenu de la mort, la seule qu'il ne craignait pas ,et qui, peut-être finalement LE craignait.

Remus fit glisser prestement son manteau de ses épaules et en recouvrit Sirius.

Les yeux embués, le survivant le regarda, perdu.

Le professeur de DCFM lui attrapa la main pour le réconforter. Sirius avait réussi à jeter le sort de signal convenu entre eux dans son état, c'était prodigieux. Fouillant la scène, Remus remarqua des débris de bois. Sans doute la baguette de Sirius, ou ce qu'il en restait.

- Il en a vu d'autres ! Déclara-t-il

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de parler et leva sa baguette magique.

Des étincelles rouges s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny releva la tête lorsque le ciel s'embrasa sous les étincelles rougeoyantes.

- Harry… murmura-t-elle

Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou avant de s'élancer, frappant l'épaule de Drago au passage pour lui intimer l'ordre de la suivre.

Courant comme jamais, Ginny sentit le vent lui rougir les joues, décoiffer ses cheveux.  
Etonnamment elle s'en fichait, quelqu'un, quelque part avait besoin d'elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Drago, ahuri, l'observait courir, s'adaptant progressivement à son rythme.

Elle était belle comme ça.

Pas parce qu'elle était charmante les cheveux au vent, pas parce que ses lèvres était surlignées de son souffle mais parce qu'elle courait pour quelqu'un.

Inconsciemment, le blond souhaita qu'un jour quelqu'un court pour lui de la même façon, avec une allure effrénée, la passion au cœur…

Accélérant sa course il attrapa Ginny par la main et l'entraîna derrière lui.

Il pouvait lui rendre ce service.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cela faisait 5 heures que Harry patientait, derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

Ses amis étaient tout aussi silencieux que lui.

Malgré les paroles de Remus, à présent à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, il ne cessait de se ronger les sangs.

Sirius était mal, il le savait, il l'avait vu.

Une main le saisit par le col et le fit s'asseoir.  
Ginny…

Hermione sourit à la jeune fille, signe que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Harry baissa la tête pour abandonner la partie, trop épuisé émotionellement.  
Il ne vit pas la lueur dans les yeux de la rouquine, une lueur d'amour pur, de celle qui enflamme l'âme d'une lumière presque aveuglante de douceur.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge devant ce regard, s'attirant les foudres d'Hermione.  
Elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'exprimer aussi clairement que Ginny.

Seul Drago demeura de marbre.

Comme toujours, il ne savait comment réagir.  
Il avait toujours été poussé par un sentiment d'infériorité, de peur vis à vis de son entourage.  
Dans son domaine, l'apparence était reine, mais qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ?  
Qu'était-il sensé faire ?

Sans Ron, il n'aurait jamais eu de réponse…

- Comment fais-tu pour rester si calme Malfoy ? Le questionna-t-il

- Self-control… Lâcha le Serpentard.

- Hn.

- Ça veut dire quoi ce grognement Weasley ?

Hermione darda un regard paniqué à Ginny et Harry, ça partait mal.

- Que ça ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours été froid Malfoy ! C'est à se demander si tu as un cœur !

A ces mots, Drago se décolla du mur auquel il était adossé et son regard meurtrier se posa sur le Gryffondor qui venait de lui adresser la parole.  
Son instinct défensif venait de reprendre le dessus.

- Qui es-tu pour me juger ainsi, Weasley ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors un bon conseil : boucle la !

La voix sifflante de Drago n'arrêta cependant pas Ron.

- Oh si je te connais ! Et je suis sûr que ton attitude est du beurre ! Au moindre rayon tu fondras et tu rejoindras ton « maître » !

Devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux, Ron n'aurait même pas pu se cacher derrière ses tâches de rousseur devant la furie de Malfoy .

Ce dernier, serrant les poing s'avança vers le Gryffondor et, saisissant le haut de sa robe de sorcier le plaqua contre le mur.

Harry le ceintura aussitôt, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny essayaient de lui faire lâcher prise mais la force du Serpentard étai telle que rien n'y fit.

- Alors écoute moi bien Weasley, JE N'AI, et je n'aurais JAMAIS rien avoir avec ce serpent visqueux et répugnant ! Tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Tu n'as jamais vu ces visages tordus par la douleur, tout ce sang se déverser dans tes rêves et cette haine, envers lui, envers ton impuissance, te ronger petit à petit ! Tu n'as jamais connu la douleur, jamais vu le mal à l'état pur ! Et c'est pourtant ce qui t'attends, alors un bon conseil, prépare toi parce que ce jour là, ce ne seront pas tes minables frasques qui te sauveront !

- Drago… lâche le ! demanda Ginny frappée par l'horreur de ses mots.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux inexpressifs et sentit les tremblements de la Gryffondor.

Repoussant une fois de plus Ron contre le mur, Drago le lâcha enfin.  
Tandis que tous s'écartaient de lui, Harry lui saisit le poignet.

- Ce jour là Malfoy, j'espère te compter parmi les nôtres… alors tâche de dompter tes démons.

Le Serpentard observa le petit brun en face de lui.

Alors depuis le début il avait compris…  
Peut-être trouverait-il alors sa Rédemption, peut-être avait trouvé des gens qui le comprenaient.

Sur ces mots, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, diffusant une douce lumière dans le couloir, chassant les ténèbres froides de la dispute, laissant place à l'espoir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ce fut Remus qui lui dit d'entrer.

Harry s'élança vers le lit du fond où une silhouette était étendue.

Sirius semblait dormir paisiblement.

- Il va bien. Déclara Madame Pomfresh en surgissant derrière eux.

- Mais il lui faudra beaucoup de repos. Il a épuisé ses dernières forces en jetant le sortilège _d'adelas_, le parchemin que vous avez pu voir. Vidé de son énergie magique, il en a brisé sa baguette et a sombré dans l'inconscience.0

La voix calme et réconfortante de Dumbledore s'éleva dans la pièce et Harry se sentit soulagé.

Il allait s'en sortir.

- Mais il a dit quelque chose ? Fit Harry impatient

Remus sourit face à l'empressement du survivant.

- Oui. Il a dit « merci ». Dit le loup avant de se retourner vers l'homme allongé dans le lit.

Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche du Gryffondor.

- On devrait peut-être le surveiller cette nuit, non ? Demanda Ginny

- Le premier tour de garde est déjà attribué ne vous inquiétez pas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui désigna Remus du menton.

Il toussa légèrement avant de reprendre :

- Je suppose qu'il sera vain de vous demander de retourner dans vos dortoirs !

- Oui ! S'exclama Harry

Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête de désespoir tandis que le professeur de DCFM laissait son rire magique se répandre dans la pièce.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'infirmerie était silencieuse lorsque Ginny s'éveilla.

Silencieuse ?

Pas tout à fait, un petit crissement se faisait entendre.  
Léger… comme une plume sur du papier.

Cherchant des yeux l'auteur, Ginny sentit son sang faire un tour dans son être.

Drago, éclairé par la lune retranscrivait quelque chose.  
Courbé sur un parchemin, sa main tenait une fine plume d'aigle et l'encre noire s'écoulait sur le papier.  
Quelques mèches, les plus longues, balayaient son support.

La jeune fille se rapprocha doucement.

Pas la peine non plus de lui faire avoir une attaque en criant son prénom.

_En plus ça ferait un pâté…_Songea-t-elle

Le bruissement fluide de sa robe fit lever la tête à Drago .

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir une rousse sortir de l'ombre.  
Depuis le début, elle était toujours sur sa route.

- Je peux m'approcher ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné, mais le regard insistant de la jeune fille sur le papier derrière lui, lui remis les idées en place.

- Bien sûr. Souffla-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

La Gryffondor s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça, ne serait ce que l'année dernière, elle lui aurait appelé un bon toubib d'urgence !  
Mais _ad finem (1)_, la situation n'était pas aussi choquante qu'elle se l'était imaginée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

- Une lettre…

Ginny saisit une de ses mèches rousses et la tourna entre ses doigts avant de poursuivre :

- Et plus précisément ?

- Une lettre.

D'accord. Elle fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_Chacun ses secrets. Après tout, est-ce que je te dis, moi, que je t'… non pas à ce point là, que je t'apprécie ? Bon d'accord… _

- Une lettre à mon père… Dit soudainement le Serpentard.

La jeune fille laissa retomber ses mains et l'observa bouche ouverte.

- Mais je ne l'enverrai jamais… reprit-il devant l'expression défaite de Ginny

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Il secoua la tête.

- Ça ne servira à rien.. . ça ne fera que lui montrer que je tiens compte de lui.. Or, il y a pire que la haine, il y a l'indifférence. Lui écrire serait comme reconnaître que je suis encore à lui. Tu comprends ?

- Oui… Ce serait te dévoiler et t'exposer davantage qu'avant encore… on écrit toujours plus que ce qu'on veut dans une lettre ! Répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Drago la contempla un moment, muet, puis un sourire calculateur s'empara de la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Pour une Weasley, tu es plus maligne que ce que je croyais.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, à cause de la dispute avec mon frère tout à l'heure. Fit elle en posant son menton dans sa main, l'air léger.

- Tu peux…

- Est-ce que.. je peux lire ? Tenta-t-elle

Sans un mot, Malfoy tourna la feuille vers elle.

_**« Je pourrais vous écrire ces mots, les hurler, blasphémer à votre être, laisser éclater ma colère de ne pas être écouté, de ne pas être compris, de devoir suivre votre vie et non la mienne.  
Et voyez-vous, c'est ce que je fais !  
Mon âme me donne l'impression de surgir sur du papier, de respirer le parfum de ces mots toxiques qui crissent.  
Je cris : je n'ai rien à vous dire, rien à me faire pardonner si ce n'est d'avoir essayé, d'avoir espérer, d'avoir supporté.  
Sur mon être fourbu et déçu, fatigué d'être ainsi traité, ne soyez pas satisfait, vous n'y planterez aucune croix.  
Fatal à votre vie que vous rejetez sur cet être de ténèbres, je serais la lumière que vous haïssez mais qui est toujours présente.  
Que vous voudriez atteindre, cruel et perfide, mais qui, trop bonne, semble vous attendre.  
Je ne serais rien de plus qu'un rayon qui vous transperce dans votre complaisance malsaine, qui à votre image, vous tortura par sa seule présence » **_

Ginny ne reprit sa respiration que lorsqu'elle eut enregistré le dernier de ces mots.

Tant de douleur… et pourtant il était debout alors que n'importe qui aurait été terrassé.

- Tu sais… tu es quelqu'un de bien. Murmura-t-elle

Sans attendre de réponse elle se leva et sortit, laissant Drago seul avec la dernière impression qu'elle lui donnerait ce soir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Au petit matin, un petit déjeuner monstrueux attendait les Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

Madame Pomfresh ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue des paniers débordants de croissants, des carafes de jus d'orange, de pamplemousse, de citrouille et autres.

- Mais qui ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe

Ginny leva une main hésitante et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

- J'ai demandé un peu plus au elfes de maisons… bafouilla-t-elle

Bon d'accord il y en avait carrément trop, mais mieux vaut trop que pas assez non ?

- Merci !

Le bâillement de Remus étouffa quelque peu son remerciement et déclencha un fou rire chez Harry qui s'en écroula presque.

Un grognement résonna alors.  
Un tas de couverture atterrit sur le sol sous un coup de pied et un sifflement retentit.

Remus lâcha son croissant qui tomba dans son bol de café et se précipita au chevet de Sirius.

- Sirius… Sirius ! Dit-il

- Hum… ne hurle pas Lunard. Chuchota-t-il

- SIRIUS !

Sans plus de manière Harry bondit sur le lit du convalescent et l'enserra pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou de l'animagus.

Surpris et comateux, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs mit un instant avant de comprendre.

- Harry…

- Tu es là, tu es là ! Ne pars plus Sirius, plus jamais tu m'entends !

L'homme se mit à caresser faiblement la chevelure indisciplinée du jeune homme pour le calmer un peu.

- C'est promis… Harry

- Sirius, allonge toi, tu as du mal à parler ça se voit. Fit gentiment Hermione.

Ron lui tendit un coussin pendant que Ginny lui apportait un verre d'eau.

- Je vais chercher Dumbledore. S'excusa Drago

Sirius le suivit difficilement du regard mais Remus posa une main sur son bras pour l'interrompre :

- C'est une longue histoire, mais tu peux parler devant lui, sois tranquille.

- Content de te retrouver… mon vieil ami.

- Moi aussi Patmol.

- Et vous tous aussi… Sirius fut interrompu par une quinte de toux.

Le directeur entra à cet instant, la démarche lente mais sûre.

- Bienvenue à vous Sirius ! déclara-t-il

Le concerné ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

- Maintenant, si tu nous expliquait Sirius ? Le sollicita Harry

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais… Argumenta le chien

- Vous devez vous reposez Black ! Ne soyez pas aussi têtu que d'habitude ! Vous revenez de loin ! S'emporta Pomfresh

- De plus loin encore que vous ne le croyez… Avoua Sirius

Le silence se fit aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je suis ici…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Sirius poursuivit :

- Mais je n'y suis pas par hasard. Derrière le voile, tout était sombre mais étrangement je pouvais voir ma vie défiler en lumière… Les contours de ceux que j'avais aimé se faisaient flous et je compris que j'allais disparaître. Impossible de prendre ma forme de chien…

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'agita, mais il reprit faiblement :

- Excusez-moi. Ce qui peut vous sembler si court, a duré des mois… jusqu'à ce que je me sente happé par le vide, vidé de tout. Je n'ai jamais crains la mort, mais la pensée de partir comme ça m'impressionna soudainement et c'est à cet instant que je l'entendit… une voix que je connais par cœur.

Ses yeux se braquèrent d'abord sur le vieux directeur, puis sur Remus pour finir sur Harry.

- Ton père Harry… James était là. Près de moi et il me parlait.

- Mon.. mon père ? Bafouilla le brun

- Oui… il m'a parlé longuement, de nous, de ma vie, de toi… de ce qu'il me restait à faire. De ma bêtise de m'être retrouvé ici… Il a dit que je ne changerait jamais ! Rit-il

Un instant, un sourire illumina le visage du « revenant ».

- Il m'a permit de revenir. Les vivants n'ont pas leur place parmi les morts. Mais je n'étais plus qu'à demi vivant… une partie de moi s'était enfuie dans ce maudit voile… pour se noyer dans les lamentations de ceux qui m'avaient précédés. Je n'avais jamais vu ton père aussi brillant… sauf dans ton patronus Harry. Le jour où il m'a permit de revenir, il s'est mit à scintiller, c'était magique… J'ai sentit le souffle revenir en moi. Il utilisé un sort de magie très ancien. Même dans la mort, il reste le meilleur… Mais à ma sortie du voile, à la dernière porte que je devais franchir sans me retourner vers celui que j'ai toujours appelé « mon frère », quelque chose m'a barré la route… Une ombre qui ne souffrait pas que je sorte.

- Tu t'es battu alors. Commenta le survivant

- Oui… et je suis sorti de justesse. Cet être, la mort elle-même peut-être, voulait me retenir. Mais par une seconde d'inattention de sa part, je me suis glissé hors du voile… en la traversant.

- Comment ? S'exclama Drago

Sirius le jaugea un moment puis daigna lui répondre, l'air peu engageant.

- Cette chose n'avait rien à faire là. Mais chaque fois que j'essayais de l'attaquer, mon sort m'était renvoyé… comme un mur ou une porte.. j'ai alors tenté ma chance.

- Cette chose n'avait rien à faire là ? Repris Hermione

- Non… je pense qu'elle est liée à Voldemort. Dit sombrement l'homme

- Voldemort ? Mais que ferait-il là bas ? S'enquit Ginny

- Aucune idée. Mais s'il cherche à contrôler ce royaume… nous pouvons nous attendre au pire.

- Pas le royaume ! Corrigea Hermione

Tout le monde l'observa perplexe, excepté Dumbledore. Il avait déjà saisit l'ampleur du problème et fait le lien…

- Je suis sûre que c'est son passé qu'il veut. Il cherche son « moi » passé… celui que l'on nommait autrefois Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a été partiellement mort… une part de lui doit demeurer là bas.

- Non… impossible. Répliqua Ginny

- J'ai bien peur que si… Le professeur Rogue m'a rapporté de troublantes nouvelles au sujet de Voldemort et d'un miroir qui lui permettrait de saisir les ombres. C'était ce qui était écrit au dessus de la glace.

- Si Voldemort a ce miroir et veut les pouvoirs de son passé… il aura besoin de Ginny. Fit calmement Drago

- Pour actionner le lien entre passé et présent… son journal. Dit la jeune fille d'une voix blanche.

Hermione lui frotta énergiquement le dos pour la réconforter.  
Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

- Je suis parvenu jusqu'ici et à bout de forces, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Remus. Sur le retour j'ai vu Hermione par la fenêtre… Ne voyant arriver personne j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle me voit… puis le noir total… puis le blanc de l'infirmerie ! Plaisanta Sirius

- Oh pitié Sirius.. pas tes blagues ! Protesta Lupin

- Allons Lunard… I'm Back ! Rétorqua-t-il la voix enrouée de fatigue et d'avoir trop parlé.

- Non, You're Black ! Trancha Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

Un fou rire secoua les épaules de Ron, lorsqu'il aperçut la mine déconfite du professeur Lupin.

Deux s'en était trop pour lui.

Fou rire qui s'amplifia lorsque que Sirius fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites, commentaire silencieux de ce qu'il pensait, déclenchant finalement un fou rire collectif.

Peu importait Voldemort à cet instant, il vivaient ce qu'ils n'aurait jamais.

Ils étaient ce qu'il ne serait jamais :

**vivants. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) au final en latin.

**A suivre… dans le petit dialogue ci-dessous, votre avis est sollicité ! allez voir ;)**

OOOOOOOOOOOO

_Linaewen : Alors, on comprend mieux hein : )  
Harry : Pas trop tôt !  
Dray : 8 Chapitres… t'en veut pas plus tant que t'y est !  
Linaewen : Bah je pourrais mais ça serait abuser !  
Dray : Abuser ? j'hallucine ! ABUSER ?  
Harry : roh ben ça va on a compris ! faut penser à prendre tes gouttes toi.. tu dérailles  
Dray : Potter… attends la fin de l'année on verra qui va dérailler dans le Poudlard express..  
Linaewen : oh de suite les grands mots !  
Harry : Les grands mots ? ses vannes sont encore plus pourries que les miennes !  
Linaewen : Mdr ! ah mais celle là elle était bonne ! Bon tout ça pour vous dire… chers lecteurs, j'ai besoin de vous !  
Harry : Ah, là ça m'intéresse !  
Linaewen : Parce que tu me lis toi ?  
Harry : Ben vi, quand t'écris !  
Dray : Logique.  
Linaewen : bref, je fais un petit sondage ! j'avais envie de former d'autres couples que Ginny et Drago_  
_Dray : Faudrait déjà que tu fasse celui là !  
Linaewen : Oh toi la paix ! … et donc je voulais savoir ce que vous pensez d'un Sirius/Remus. J'ai l'idée d'un autre, mais selon les réponses je verrai ;)  
Harry : t'as pas peur toi !  
Linaewen : Nan, j'attends vos avis ! ;)_


	9. Sentiments diffus

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luinil :** Mdr! vi c'est vrai t'as triché un peu mais c'est pas grave! Merci d'avoir répondu : ) . La suite, hé bien même si tu 'las déjà lu, je la met ici à ta disposition! Gros kissuu ma Luinil te encoremerci pour ton aide pour boucler ce Chapitre ;)

**Zabou :** Comme je disais avant, je me penche encore sur le "cas Sirius"! mdr! Merci pour ton éventail de couple: ). J'aime pas trop le terme de "normal" mais bon... les goûts et els couleurs... lol! J'espère que la suite va te plaire en tout cas : ). Je pense que ce que tu as lu en haut dans le "sondage" t'as rassuré ;). Gros bisous!

**Corndor :** Merci beaucoup, mais si jamais je dois faire le couple Remus/Sirius un jour ce ne sera pas dans cette fic! Mais merci de ta confiance : ). Et ce voyage alors? Les fics t'ont pas trop manquées! lol! Voici la suite que tu avais l'air de tant attendre! C'ets toujours avec plaisir! Gros bisous!

**Crycry :** Mdr! Ben la blondinette va encore galérer dans ce chapitre! Le pauvre!Lui et Hiro vont monter un club Ptdr! En tout cas j'adore ton Harry, très soft! Mdr! Et oui les filles peuvent voire doivent avoir du caractère! ;) Oki pour le Sirius/Remus comme dit si dessus. : ) Pour le Drago/Hermione j'en ferais surement une un jour mais je pense pas ici puisque à la base je me casse la tête à réunir Drago et Ginny! Mdr! Gros kissuuuuuu et vive tjs les cosplay ;)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sentiments diffus.**

Le lundi suivant, la reprise des cours fut officielle.  
Les élèves, bon grès mal grès durent ressortir leurs livres, plumes et papiers afin de commencer le traditionnellement long premier trimestre…  
Quelques bonnes nouvelles s'annonçaient pourtant: Remus venait d'être officiellement nommé professeur de Duel.  
A temps plein puisqu'il ne pouvait exercer d'autres fonctions.

Complètement ailleurs, Ginny griffonnait sur un coin de son parchemin.

Les cours de DCFM avaient rarement été aussi ennuyeux…

Il faut dire que leur professeur HABITUEL avait disons, plus d'entrain et un sourire bien plus attractif !

Au lieu de ça…

- Mrs Weasley ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de répéter à la classe ce que je viens de dire ! Aboya Rogue

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard morne et leva sa plume.

Si seulement Remus n'était pas souffrant à cause de sa lycantropie…  
Si seulement leur professeur actuel, Karyk, était là... Il s'était fait de plus en plus effacé depuis la bataille.  
Etrangement, la simple excuse de la maladie sonnait faux aux oreilles de Ginny mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Vous venez d'expliquer que ce cours était bien trop apathique et que à part savoir comment lutter contre des strangulos notre ignorance était aussi haute et profonde que la structure de Poudlard, Professeur.

Elle appuya bien sur le « professeur » afin de lui faire sentir, poliment, son ressentiment.  
Rogue plissa les yeux de dédain et se retourna vers son tableau noir sans plus de politesse.

Les camarades de Ginny bouillaient à l'idée que Rogue n'ai pas pu trouver une excuse aussi pitoyable que d'habitude pour leur enlever des points et avaient bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant les mines déconfites des Serpentards avec qui ils partageaient les cours.

Mais Rogue tapa du poing sur la table et le silence revint.

Prenant son mal en patience, Ginny trempa lourdement sa plume dans son encrier et entreprit de prendre le pseudo cours que leur adressait son professeur, cours qu'elle avait déjà travaillé pendant l'été avec Remus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry retira une nouvelle fois son doigt de la bouche du Diphelte et observa Hagrid qui passait dans les rangs qu'avaient formés ses élèves dans le parc

Il jeta un regard nerveux à Ron qui avait visiblement hérité d'une créature plus endormie que la sienne.

Son Diphelte, sorte de boule de poils rousse aux oreilles de lapins nains et aux griffes et dents acérées, avait visiblement un faible pour Harry car dès que celui-ci se trouvait trop près de lui le Diphelte essayait de le mordre.

Poussant une énième soupir il s'estima toutefois heureux que Hagrid lui ai confié la « garde » d'un bébé.

Seamus relativisait nettement moins les choses devant sa bestiole brune lui arrivant aux genoux.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry pour le faire revenir à la réalité, son Diphelte était en train de mâchouiller sa cravate.

Pestant à qui mieux mieux Harry lui arracha la dite cravate ignorant passablement les protestations de la créature.

Hermione et Ron n'y tinrent plus et éclatèrent de rire lorsque Harry du tenir le petit être à bout de bras pour éviter qu'il ne lui saute dessus.

- Oh c'est drôle hein ! Je suis mort de rire ! Fit-il exaspéré

- Allons Harry, elle t'aime cette bestiole ! Tu ne vas pas lui refuser un baiser quand même ! S'exclama Ron entre deux éclats de rire

Hermione joignit ses mains et fit mine d'embrasser quelqu'un à distance faisant redoubler le fou rire de Ron.

- Roh mais lâchez moi avec cette bestio…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Ayant relâché quelque peu sa pression sur la petite boule celle ci lui échappa et le fit basculer au sol, léchouillant son visage et déchiquetant sa cravate de plus belle.

Les Gryffondors partirent dans un rire commun et Harry, faisant les gros yeux au Diphelte une fois qu'il fut assis par terre loin de la créature, les rejoignit de bon cœur, admettant le grotesque de la situation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Du haut de la tour professorale, Dumbledore observait la scène, souriant.  
Depuis le retour de Sirius, Harry avait repris du poil de la bête

- Sans jeu de mot ! Dit-il tout haut

- Pardon Albus ? L'interrogea Minerva McGonagall

- Oh, ce n'est rien Minerva, je pensais à voix haute.

Le directeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais le professeur au chignon serré déclina l'invitation.

- Je venais simplement vous dire que Madame Pomfresh était satisfaite de l'amélioration de santé de Black. Il pourra être réhabilité au sien de l'école dans quelques jours.

- Parfait, je crois que j'ai des choses à rattraper. Je crois que nous allons vers de beaux jours Minerva…

Le directeur regarda à nouveau en direction du parc, les yeux pétillants.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Malheureusement tout le monde n'allait pas partager l'euphorie qui semblait s'installer peu à peu dans le château. Depuis l'attaque de Poudlard, Drago s'était fait discret. Personne ne lui avait parlé de cette nuit, mais il se méfiait des Serpentards. Il avait été grandement surpris en constatant que visiblement tout le monde ignorait sa traîtrise. McRoy n'étant pas revenu, tout restait possible, et la perspective qu'il échappe un jour à la surveillance de Dumbledore était peu probable. Drago n'avait d'ailleurs jamais su où il était « retenu » et les excuses qu'on avait fournies pour son absence. Il repensait souvent à cette situation absurde, aux murmures qu'il avait parfois entendu. Mais il avait toujours continué à se comporter en digne Serpentard, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Hé Malfoy !

Le concerné se retourna pour faire face à un petit groupe de Serpentards.

_La plupart destinés à être mangemorts_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il assez brusquement.

Chassez le dit naturel, il revient au galop.

- On voulait savoir, c'était pas trop dur dans le bureau de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ? T'as dû en baver pour ne pas étriper Potter, la belette et la sang-de-bourbe non ?

Drago sourit.  
Il ne s'agissait que de ça.  
Visiblement son père avait préféré garder le silence quant à sa nouvelle orientation.  
Peut-être pour la lui faire payer lui même.

- Ouais. J'ai cru que j'allais les bâillonner sur place avec leurs : « oh mais c'est terrible, quel choc pour les élèves » ! Et cette Granger et sa voix mielleuse… Elle me fait vomir ! Cracha-t-il, son masque de froideur de nouveau sur le visage.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent et donnèrent quelques tapes amicales à leur préfet.  
Quel courage d'affronter ces vermines qui infestaient l'école selon eux.  
Drago plissa les lèvres.  
Oh oui, ça elles infestaient l'école, mais ils ne devaient pas parler des mêmes que lui.

Un petit rire satisfait résonna en lui, il devrait faire acteur plus tard et non pas Auror comme il venait de le décider.

- Au fait, Malfoy, c'est quoi ces histoires avec ta mère ?

Le petit groupe et Drago se retournèrent vers un jeune homme élancé.  
Un cinquième année visiblement.

_Pour se permettre ce ton hautain, son père doit être dans les faveurs de leur maître, mais il va finir par se casser la mâchoire à la bloquer comme ça en levant le menton !_ Songea Drago

Le préfet n'était pas sûr du sens de la question.  
Une peur étouffante monta en lui mais il la logea dans un coin de son être comme à son habitude.

« Tout est dans le paraître » lui avait on dit un jour.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répliqua durement le blond

- Allons, ta mère est à St Mangouste, c'est dans le journal ! Ne va pas me faire croire que tu l'ignores ! S'insurgea faussement le Serpentard.

Drago sentit ses dents crisser les unes contre les autres.  
Devant la fureur montante de Drago, la petite troupe de Serpentards jugea bon de s'éclipser discrètement pour laisser les deux « adversaires » en tête à tête.

- Si tu pouvais bien la fermer on peut nous entendre ! Protesta Malfoy

- Oh ! Pourquoi donc ? La perspective que ta mère traîne avec des Sang-de-bourbes dans cet institut mal famé te met mal à l'aise peut-être ? Siffla le brun

N'y tenant plus, Drago saisit le col du cinquième année et le plaqua contre la pierre froide.

- Maintenant tu m'écoutes, espèce de dégénéré congénital ! Ma mère ne fréquente pas cet endroit par plaisir ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Si ta minuscule et triste cervelle savait encore penser, tu comprendrais que tout est prévu ! Que crois tu qu'il y ait là bas ?

- Je, je ne sais pas !

- Justement ! Ma mère joue les malades repenties ! Il se trouve qu'elle est très haut placée dans les faveurs de notre « maître » !

Et ce mot lui écorcha la bouche. Il lui semblait que son être était broyé, mais il reprit :

- Les médicomages mettent au point une potion de résistance très efficace ! Si ma mère arrive à mettre la main dessus, nous pourrions non seulement nous l'approprier mais aussi inverser la formule… imagine le dépeuplement que cela ferait dans les rangs de Dumbledore et des sang-de-bourbes !

- Brillant…. Murmura le Serpentard au mur.

Drago relâcha le grand brun qui atterrit au sol en secouant ses vêtements et le toisa méchamment.

Ce dernier, mal à l'aise reprit un peu de sa superbe en se redressant.

- Ça m'étonnait aussi que ta famille, si réputée se soit abaissée à de telles profondeurs abyssales dans la médiocrité ! Ricana-t-il pour se racheter

Drago fit encore une fois bonne figure et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire mauvais.  
_Celui-ci t'est destiné !_ cria-t-il intérieurement

- Bien sûr que non ! Plus vite nous aurons ce que nous voulons, mieux le monde des sorciers se portera !

L'autre acquiesça et salua Drago avant de prendre un couloir sombre, en face d'eux.

C'est alors, seulement alors que Drago se laissa aller et qu'il s'écroula au sol.  
Cette fois encore, il ne devait son salut qu'à sa qualité de menteur. Et sans doute aussi au brio avec lequel Dumbledore isolait Poudlard de l'extérieur. Peut-être avait-il fait lire les lettres des supposés mangemorts ?

A quelques pas de lui, blottie contre un mur, une ombre hésitait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Mais où est-elle ! Hurla Ron

Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel pour la centième fois.

- Allons Ron, dit Hermione, Elle est forcément dans Poudlard !

- Peut-être mais ça ne me dit pas où ! Protesta le roux

Harry tendit un tube d'aspirine à Hermione qui éclata de rire devant un Ron médusé

- Harry, c'est quoi ce truc ? Et pourquoi vous riez tout les deux ?

- Ça, c'est un tube d'aspirine, c'est un remède moldu contre les mots de tête Ron ! Et nous rions parce que tu ne trouves pas que tu couves un peu, non, beaucoup trop Ginny ces derniers temps ? Expliqua la jeune Gryffondor

- Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher là ! Elle a besoin d'être protégée c'est tout !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce point là Ron. Ginny à besoin qu'on lui fasse confiance ! Fit calmement Harry

- Ce n'est plus une gamine ! Si tu ne la laisses pas respirer, elle ne te parlera jamais. Poursuivit Hermione

Ron qui n'avait pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.

- Ouais… vous avez raison ! Mais qui nous dit qu'elle va parler si elle a un problème ?

- Pour l'amour du ciel Ron ! Moi je te le dis !

- Et comment tu le sais, s'il te plaît Hermione ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se mit à tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux ambrés.

- Parce qu'à moi elle me parle.

Devant l'air coi de Ron, Harry éclata de rire et n'entendit qu'à peine les supplications de son ami pour savoir ce que sa sœur avait dit.

Il décida finalement d'aller voir Sirius le temps que ses amis se disputent.  
Ces derniers s'interrompirent en le voyant se lever :

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Hermione

- Voir Sirius ! Je reviens après, je l'embrasse pour vous !

Il fit un clin d'œil à ses deux amis et sourit en les entendant repartir dans leur dispute bénigne.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'ombre resserra ses livres contre sa poitrine.

Si elle y allait, il n'allait pas apprécier.

Mais, si elle n'y allait pas elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Il était à présent recroquevillé dans un coin.

Serrant encore plus ses livres contre elle, l'ombre se dévoila.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La première chose que Drago vit fut le bas d'une robe noire ourlée de rouge et le bout de ce qui semblait être des bottines noires.

Le garçon releva les yeux vers la personne qu'il savait dors et déjà être à Gryffondor, prêt à l'envoyer promener ailleurs, mais ce qu'il vit l'arrêta.

Une jeune fille rousse, serrait ses livres de DCFM contre elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
Elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder.

Sans un mot Ginny s'accroupit près de Drago en faisant une petite moue interrogatrice.  
Le Serpentard se contenta de la fixer sans répondre.  
Inquiète la jeune fille avança une main vers son visage mais le jeune homme arrêta fermement son geste.  
La rouquine ne retira pas sa main de celle qui l'avait stoppée et la saisit tout doucement.  
Ahuri Drago la regarda faire, comme s'il avait été extérieur à la scène.

Ginny le releva lentement et essaya de l'entraîner à sa suite mais Drago s'y refusait.

- S'il te plaît, viens. Dit simplement Ginny

- Non.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui montrait ses faiblesses, pourquoi était-elle toujours là où il ne fallait pas !  
A toujours vouloir tout arranger !

Comprenant bien qu'il refuserait de bouger Ginny regarda autour d'elle et leva sa baguette.

_- Invisibilus, silencio!_

Le repentit sentit quelque chose de froid se coller à sa peau lui procurant un désagréable frisson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai jeté un sort d'invisibilité et un sort de silence. Harry m'a appris ça cet été. Personne ne nous verra ni ne nous entendra.

- Toujours lui.

- Ne t'en prends pas à lui Drago !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Weasley !

- J'ai un prénom !

- … Ginny…

- Merci. Et si tu t'en prends comme ça à Harry, par pure jalousie, tu ne vaux pas mieux que cet espèce de serpent vicieux qui t'as parlé de ta mère !

Son ton de reproche aurait pu choquer Malfoy, si la fin de la phrase ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

- Tu étais là.

- Oui. Dit-elle simplement

- Laisse moi, c'est mon affaire ! Fit il en la repoussant

- Tu crois vraiment ? Te recroqueviller dans un coin seul, comme tu l'as toujours été avant est donc la seule solution que tu aies aujourd'hui ? Murmura-t-elle

- FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! TU N'Y COMPRENDS RIEN !

Ginny sentit la colère monter en elle et eut très envie de lui redonner une gifle mais elle se retint cette fois.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est en faisant le martyr incompris que tu vas t'en sortir ? Sache qu'il n'y a pas que ta petite personne sur terre ! Je ne te comprends pas, pas vrai ? Mais as tu au moins déjà essayé de me comprendre moi ? De te demander pourquoi j'étais là ? A essayer de t'aider ? A te redonner une chance ? Si tu étais vraiment un incompris, personne ne s'apercevrait du poids que tu portes et personne ne t'accorderait jamais d'intérêt. J'ai bien dit PERSONNE.

Son ton glacial la surpris elle même. Décidément la colère ne lui seyait guère, mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour lui rentrer quelque chose dans la tête…

_- Finite incantatem !_ Incanta-t-elle

Le voile qui les recouvrait donna l'impression à Drago de se retirer comme du scotch, de sa peau, le faisant grimacer.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de ses mains qu'il venait d'examiner, il vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne en face de lui.

Un courant d'air glacial joua avec les pans de sa robe.

Une porte à sa droite était mal fermée.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny passa lentement une main sur son visage fin.

Mais dans quoi s'était elle mise ?

Non contente de quasiment lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait elle venait, en plus, de l'envoyer sur les roses !

Elle venait pour le consoler et au lieu de ça… elle lui parlait d'une voix sortie droit de l'arctique.

Pour l'efficacité elle repasserait.

La salle de classe dans laquelle elle était entrée le plus vite possible, honteuse, semblait être inoccupée depuis assez longtemps.

Une fine couche de poussière apparut sur son doigt lorsque qu'elle le passa sur une table.  
Elle s'en fichait, elle n'était plus allergique à la poussière depuis l'âge de 6 ans.  
_Merci maman_. Pensa-t-elle  
Sa mère lui avait en effet fait suivre un traitement immonde à base de gouttes colorées mais finalement cela lui servait relativement bien aujourd'hui !

Ginny s'assit sur une table et ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

- J'ai été nulle… fit-elle

Elle ne remarqua pas l'œil couleur gris perle qui l'observait à travers la porte mal fermée et se laissa aller contre le mur.

Observant ses mains sous toutes les coutures, la Gryffondor se mit à tripoter un petit anneau d'argent placé à sa main droite.

- Lamentable. Il faudrait que j'aille m'excuser. Mais avec ce que je lui ai dit… j'aurais de la chance si je ne me retrouve pas clouée au mur…

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et appuya sa tête contre le mur.  
Finalement elle préférait quand elle luttait contre elle-même, c'était moins fatiguant que de lutter contre le vide.

Un grattement la tira de ses réflexions.  
Non, c'était plutôt comme des petits coups brefs et répétés.

Ginny fixa la porte et le bruit cessa.

Mût par une curiosité soudaine, la jeune fille se leva de la table sur laquelle elle était et s'approcha de la porte, entrouverte.

La rouquine se figea aussitôt lorsqu'elle entendit un murmure timide :

- Gyn'… je peux entrer ?.

La voix était douce, si douce à ses oreilles, et pleine d'appréhension…  
Paniquée la jeune fille se plaqua contre la porte, la refermant.  
Il y eu un instant de silence puis…

- Gyn'… Tu avais raison, une fois de plus et je… ne vais plus t'importuner.

La Gryffondor sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et s'accélérer à la voix blanche du jeune homme..

Instinctivement elle plaça une main contre la porte en bois clair et la caressa.

Oui… elle pouvait presque le sentir au travers.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues rosées. Au fond d'elle, c'était sa tristesse à lui qu'elle sentait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago était à présent face à la porte, les deux mains accolées au bois dur.  
La tête basse le jeune homme fermait les yeux pour ne plus voir sa faute.  
Désemparé, exilé loin de la chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui quelques temps plus tôt, il sentit l'étau de la culpabilité l'étreindre.

La seule personne qui semblait vouloir le voir tel qu'il pouvait être était là, derrière cette lourde porte qui ressemblait désormais à un pan de montagne, et il venait par rage, par douleur, de la pousser dans ses retranchements.

L'espace d'un instant, Ginny lui sembla être ce papillon si rare que l'on passe sa vie à vouloir attraper mais que l'on ne peut finalement qu'observer.  
Le scintillement de ses ailes l'aveuglait.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Elle lui avait au moins offert la vérité.

- Gyn'… Tu avais raison, une fois de plus et je.. ne vais plus t'importuner.

Drago profita encore un instant de la chaleur de la porte contre ses mains, se plaisant à imaginer que la jeune fille derrière la porte faisait comme lui.

Puis il abandonna lentement le bois pour s'en détourner.

Un léger grincement se fit entendre, mais le Serpentard ne se retourna pas.

Un instant plus tard, deux mains lui enserraient la taille, irradiantes de chaleur.

Surpris, le blondinet se retourna et baissa les yeux, une tignasse rousse s'étalait contre son flanc et une jeune fille, les joues rougies fermait les yeux avec force, augmentant la pression de ses petits bras contre lui.

Laissant courir son regard sur la jolie couleur diffuse qui ornait le visage de la Gryffondor, Drago laissa échapper un doux murmure rassuré :

- Ginny…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Linaewen : Je rappelle que le lynchage est interdit ! Lool !  
Dray : Oh, ben c'est gentil ça… tu sais que tu me fous encore une fois dans une situation pas possible au moins ?  
Harry : Ben tu les collectionnes aussi…  
Dray : Oh Potter, la paix !  
Harry : ça fait des années que je te le dis, crétin !  
Linaewen : On se calme ou je vous passe dans ma nouvelle cuillère à thé !  
Dray : Cuillère à thé ! 0O  
Linaewen : Tout à fait mon cher !  
Harry : Tant que tu te sers pas de tes sabres…  
Dray : Vas pas lui donner des idées, toi non plus !  
Harry : Et toi arrête de me beugler dans les oreilles !  
Harry et Dray : « piaille piaille piaille »…………………  
Linaewen : Et dire que j'écris avec eux… misère ! v-v  
Harry et Dray : « piaille piaille piaille »…………………………_


	10. Savoir c'est pouvoir

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Zabou :** Merci ! J'essaye vraiment de ne pas trop les changer parce que je déteste quand je le lis, alors je ne m'imagine pas le faire du tout au tout ;) Gros bisous !

**Luinil :** Mdr ! mah non t'es pas maso ma Luinil ! Moi aussi je les aime bien ces bestioles en fin de compte ! D'ailleurs… j'ai un arrivage en fin de semaine ! Tu veux quelle couleur ! mdr ! Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois je les case mais de façon assez spéciale tu verra ! ;) Gros kisu et encore merci de me suivre en tant que béta et lectrice ! ;)

**Corndor :** Ah ben moi ça va très bien, merci. Ah ben j'suis contente que ton voyage se soit bien passé ! Ma fic t'as manquée à ce point ? ça fait plaisir : ) Quant aux couples bien évidemment Drago/Ginny puisque c'était un peu le but de cette fic et un autre avec Hermione. Mais je ne citerai pas son partenaire ! mdr! Surprise! ;) Gros bisous!

**Lisalune :** Je termine par toi ma tite Lisa (je peux t'appeler ma tite Lisa!) avec un immense merci pour avoir reviewé TOUS mes Chapitres le même soir! J'étais franchement impressionnée, surtout quand j'ai vu l'heure de ta dernière review: 2h et quelques du matin! Et puis j'étais flatée aussi, parce que ma fic a eu l'air de te plaire et ça m'a fait plaisir : ) Pour répondre à tes question, exact, j'ia fait une erreur dans le premier Chapitre, Ginny en devrait pas faire de magie puisqu'elle n'est pas une sorcière de second cycle par contre il me semblait qu'un sorcier entrait dans le second cycle après les BUSES, d'où la magie d'Harry. : ) Mais je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'un petit sort pour soulever ses valises pour aller à Poudlard, ne connaissant pas exactement la réglementation… Pour ce qui est de la couleur de cheveux de Haary, c'est exact, dans le livre ils sont noir de geai et dans le film juste brun. Je jongle un peu entre les deux je dois dire, c'est assez difficile de caser le "noir de geai" mais je vais essayer de le mettre à présent, ça changera un peu en plus! Mdr! Pour ce qui ets du transplanage, Lucius ne le fait pas puisque tu as raison on ne peux pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il utilise un sort avec sa baguette, c'est très peu nuancé, j'admets! Lol. Voilà pour tes réponses ensuite, j'iame bien les petits passage cités, au moins je sais ce qui t'a plu! ;) et rassure toi, le Drago/Ginny arrive… enfin je sais! Mdr! Pour ce qui ets du couple Ron/Hermione je vois ce que tu veux dire avec la mélange des livres, j'ai la même impression que toi alors ça me gène un peu quand j'ne lis un: ) Ravie de t'avoir donné des idées pour ta fic! J'irais la lire d'ailleurs, tu veux bien me donner le titre puisque tu en as deux non terminée? Gros bisous et encore merci, j'espère que ce Chapitre ci va te plaire aussi! ;)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Savoir c'est pouvoir.**

Laissant courir son regard sur la jolie couleur diffuse qui ornait le visage de la Gryffondor, Drago laissa échapper un doux murmure rassuré :

– Ginny…

Lové contre lui, la rouquine agrippa son pull de toutes ses forces.

_Ne pars pas, ne pars pas ! _

Comme si le Serpentard avait mis à jour ses pensées, il la serra dans ses bras et se laissa tomber à genoux avec elle au sol.

Prête à étouffer dans sa chaleur, Ginny ne bougea pas et se laissa aller contre lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arrêté en plein couloir, ses beaux yeux verts écarquillés de surprise, Harry Potter observait celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et son ancien meilleur ennemi enlacés.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de geai sentit ses lunettes rondes glisser sur son nez mais il ne les remonta pas.

Avec ou sans, la vision était la même.

Après un instant de réflexion il rebroussa chemin et fit un détour pour arriver à l'infirmerie.

Les couloirs sinueux correspondaient à son esprit à cet instant :

Etonnants, nombreux, s'entremêlant sans fin, brouillons, rapides… sans une parfaite habitude du château, Harry se serait perdu.

La porte de l'infirmerie blanche apparut presque devant ses yeux tant il était ailleurs.  
Comme convenu, il tapa trois fois à la porte pour prévenir Sirius que c'était lui.

Ce dernier faisait ainsi diversion ou discutait avec celle qu'il nommait désormais « sa jolie pomme » afin qu'elle laisse entrer Harry.

L'infirmière sourcillait toujours et n'était pas dupe des sourires de Sirius, néanmoins elle finissait par céder en répétant que la visite de son filleul ne lui ferait que du bien, que cela faisait partie de sa guérison et qu'il était loin d'avoir gagnée.

Sirius se contentait d'acquiescer avant de lui demander d'ouvrir la porte.  
Après quoi le Gryffondor pénétrait calmement dans la grande pièce sous le regard enthousiaste de son parrain et celui attentif de Mme. Pomfresh.

Mais aujourd'hui se fut la mine déconfite que le survivant fit son entrée.

L'infirmière bien plus maternelle qu'elle ne le laissait croire l'examina un instant avant de le laisser passer.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter ?

Le petit brun lui darda un regard perdu puis fit signe que tout allait bien.

L'infirmière haussa les épaules.

A moins de l'attacher sur un lit de force elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire parler, or ce type de situation correspondait fort peu à sa formation.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser accéder à la salle du fond où se trouvait le lit de Sirius.

– Si vous avez besoin de moi Potter, appelez, je serais à côté en train de préparer une potion pour le professeur Karyk.

– Il est ici ? S'exclama-t-il

– Où vouliez-vous qu'il soit Potter ? Fit-elle de manière emportée en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

– C'est juste que… nous n'avions aucune nouvelle depuis le soir de la bataille et ne l'ayant pas aperçut là bas…

– Le château est grand Potter, il n'y avait pas que la grande salle à défendre ! Protesta la femme

– Oui bien sûr… lâcha-t-il distrait.

Devant l'air détaché de l'adolescent l'infirmière plaça un index sur une de ses joues rondes et lui souffla :

– Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers elle, étonné.

Ce n'était pas seulement cela qui l'inquiétait… Il se décida cependant à lui sourire pour la remercier et tourna rapidement les talons lorsqu'elle commença à s'affairer dans la première pièce de l'infirmerie en transportant divers flacons.

Il vit enfin le lit de Sirius et la boule qui lui coinçait la gorge depuis tout à l'heure lui sembla doubler de volume à tel point qu'il lui paraissait difficile que quelqu'un la rate.

Il tira rapidement le rideau écru autour du lit de l'homme aux longs cheveux en soupirant.

Rien, non rien ne se passait comme il le souhaitait depuis le début de cette maudite année !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Surpris par le soupir profond de son filleul Sirius haussa les sourcils mais changea aussitôt d'expression lorsqu'il vit la mine sombre d'Harry.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit-il prestement

– Non… ça va.

Le ton morne du jeune homme ne lui plaisait guère mais Sirius se devait de respecter son silence.

– Tu sortiras bientôt d'après Mme Pomfresh. Murmura le survivant en approchant une chaise du lit.

Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer et observa Harry poser sa tête sur les draps blancs, l'air épuisé.

Sans un mot Sirius laissa courir ses doigts dans la chevelure indisciplinée du jeune homme.

Il le vit fermer les yeux de contentement.  
C'était d'affection que ce petit avait besoin.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Sirius eut une pensée pour son vieil ami James.  
Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu une telle vie pour son fils mais il n'était plus là pour pouvoir régler quoi que ce soit…

Lui en revanche le pouvait.

Il continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor ouvre la bouche.

– Sirius… si tu avais vu quelque chose que tu ne devais pas voir, tu ferais quoi ?

L'homme regarda le plafond perplexe, avant de lui répondre.

– Tout dépend de la gravité de ce que j'ai vu Harry…

– Hé bien, ce n'est pas grave au point de crier à la fin du monde mais ça pourrait le devenir si ça dérapait.

– Si ça dérapait ? Répéta Sirius

Il releva Harry et observa ses beaux yeux verts.

Des yeux envoûtants, mais emplis d'une maturité trop vite survenue, de choses qu'un cœur comme le sien n'aurait pas du connaître…

Au loin Sirius distingua pourtant une source de lumière, peut-être ce qui donnait cet éclat à ses yeux, ce rire interne qu'il voulait tant entendre un jour…

– Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire pas vrai ?

Le survivant sourit.

Sirius allait finir névrosé s'il s'inquiétait à ce point pour lui !

– Bien sûr mais là ça n'est pas moi que ça concerne… pas directement. Finit-il par répondre devant la nervosité de son vis à vis.

– Alors selon ce que c'est, soit je foncerais clarifier la situation, soit j'attendrais de voir son évolution.

– Hum… peut-être oui… histoire de lui remettre les idées en place…

Sirius pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation mais Harry secoua la tête de façon gamine.

– Tu sais Harry… tu vas devoir rester très proche de Ginny à présent.

Harry se crispa lorsque la vision de Malfoy la serrant dans ses bras s'imposa à lui.

Il la rejeta violemment aux tréfonds de son esprit.  
Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Devant le silence du survivant, Sirius poursuivit :

– Je ne souhaite à personne ce que j'ai vécu à travers ce voile… mais ça m'a permis de comprendre beaucoup de choses. Le prix d'une vie, le prix de nos fautes Harry… mais aussi le poids lourd de l'amour. James était mon meilleur ami et je crois que c'est cet amour pour lui qui lui a permit de venir… c'est dans ceci que tu devras trouver la clé pour battre Voldemort, j'en suis sûr ! Et Ginny t'aidera… je ne sais pas comment mais elle est liée à lui et fragile… elle n'a pas tes pouvoirs Harry mais autant de responsabilités, qu'elle le veuille ou non elle est mêlée à ce combat et la perspective de devoir affronter Voldemort très tôt doit la faire se sentir spéciale aux yeux des autres… tout comme toi n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui… mais elle sait que tout le monde ne voit pas en nous que le pouvoir et le salut.

– Grâce à vous tous, c'est une chance que vous soyez tous réunis. A ce propos, veille bien sur Hermione, Harry… elle pourrait rapidement avoir besoin de toi.

Harry considéra son parrain un instant. Depuis quand parlait il par énigmes ?

Devant le regard perçant du jeune homme Sirius éclata de rire.  
Son célèbre rire canin.

– Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, Harry, mais je ne peux pas y répondre pour le moment. Laisse moi le temps de tout comprendre.

– Tu vas finir par ressembler à Trelawney ! Fit le Gryffondor narquois

Pour toute réponse Harry reçut un coussin en pleine face et s'affala sur le lit de l'animagus, plus détendu.

– Si Ginny est liée à Voldemort, elle est liée à moi indubitablement… je ne pense pas que Voldemort prenne le risque de nous attaquer tout les deux en même temps… il y perdrait des plumes ! trop peut-être. Il a toujours été plus rusé que ça. Argumenta le garçon

L'air dubitatif, Sirius repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage fin.

– Ce ne sera pas lui qui attaquera Harry… il compte sur la soif de pouvoir de ses sbires, chacun d'entre eux mourrait pour lui, il le sait et il en profitera. Reprit le chien

– Je ne comprends pas Sirius…

– Parce que tu ne penses pas comme lui. Tu es quelqu'un de foncièrement bon Harry et c'est là ta faiblesse. Il l'a déjà exploitée avec moi, il recommencera avec Ginny si tu ne fais rien.

– Mais je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments Sirius ! Je deviendrais comme lui sinon ! Vide ! Protesta le Gryffondor avec emportement.

Il agita vivement les bras pour brasser l'air désespérément.

– Tu as mis le doigt dessus Harry… c'est sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse à la fois !

Sirius croisa les bras et observa son filleul, sa phrase venait d'atteindre sa cible en plein cœur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans le couloir parcourut de courants d'airs, Drago serrait toujours Ginny contre lui et la berçait.

Elle prenait trop de choses sur elle, sans jamais se plaindre.

Il l'avait vu paniquer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
Il l'avait vu repousser ses limites pour supporter le poids qu'on lui imposait.  
Et il avait compris…

Tout comme lui et ironiquement comme Potter, elle devait faire face à un destin qu'on lui imposait.  
Elle devait affronter ses démons, mais ils n'étaient plus intérieurs.

Il souleva un peu ses cheveux pour caresser sa nuque.  
Un parfum délicat lui parvint aussitôt.

_Ainsi le papillon aux ailes colorés possède d'autres charmes… _pensa-t-il.

Il sentit la jeune fille se serrer davantage contre lui, comme pour lutter contre un froid envahissant.  
Drago laissa ses doigts courir le long de son cou, le plus doucement possible.

Ginny frissonna mais ne bougea pas.  
C'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se sentait protégée, comme si une bulle d'une jolie couleur venait de l'entourer.  
Comme si le monde pouvait s'écrouler sans qu'elle ne sente autre chose que ces papillons dans son estomac suivis de ce grand creux inquiétant et apaisant à la fois.

Quelque part elle regretta de pas oser lever les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard gris perle.

Elle savait ce que ça entraînerait…  
Elle le savait depuis le début.

Le jeune homme la plaça sur ses genoux et l'attira dans le creux de son épaule en murmurant son nom.

Elle le savait…

Alors lentement elle releva ses yeux et croisa deux prunelles grisées.

Le souffle coupée elle se figea.  
Impuissante, prisonnière de cet être à la flamme dévorante.  
Sa prison de douceur lui parut glisser entre ses doigts et s'étendre sur sa peau.

Un courant électrique lui parcourut le corps lui rappelant vaguement la sensation d'un sortilège d'allégresse.

Elle voyait son âme dans ses yeux… puis sa chaleur, cachée au fond de son être, sa souffrance endurée sans mot… ce qu'il était sans l'ombre d'un doute… et ses lèvres.

Pleines…attirantes…

Celles dont elle avait rêvée une fois…

Celles qu'elle avait crue sentir contre sa peau, pulsant violemment de passion.

Elle le savait…

Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, elle ferma les yeux et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds platine avec un long soupir.

Ses lèvres prirent les siennes dans un doux froissement et il lui sembla que son être se perdait en lui.

Elle ne sentit plus rien autour d'elle.

Son baiser, son corps contre le sien, ces lumières qui batifolaient devant elle…

Elle sentit un parfum sucré l'envahir et elle s'accrocha davantage à lui tandis qu'il la soulevait pour la remettre sur pied sans se détacher d'elle.

Drago laissa lentement ses mains effleurer la jeune fille.

Il reconnut à cet instant le parfum qu'elle embaumait, celui des lys Casablanca, celui qu'il aimait à sentir petit, lorsqu'une vague de noirceur voulait s'abattre sur lui.  
Celui qui le poursuivait encore et toujours depuis ce jour fatidique où son père avait fait fléchir sa mère et lui avait tracé un avenir de ténèbres.

Il sentit une poignée dans son dos et plaqua sa main dessus pour l'abaisser.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma sur eux, ne laissant plus que des souvenirs aux couloirs du château.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ses cheveux roux s'étalaient sur la table tandis qu'elle offrait son visage aux caresses délicates de Drago.

Ce dernier embrassa ses yeux clos et la serra contre lui.

– Ne me lâche plus Drago… jamais. Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille

– Jamais.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux comme pour sceller son pacte et ferma les yeux pour ne plus sentir qu'elle.

Au doigt de Ginny, l'anneau d'argent brillait.

Une lueur chassant les ténèbres qui se rapprochaient peu à peu du château…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre …**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Linaewen : Ben voilà les tourtereaux !  
Harry : Y sont mignons !  
Dray : Potter je me passe de tes commentaires !  
Harry : Ah ben c'est loupé !  
Dray : Comment ça ?  
Linaewen : Disons que c'est un peu prévu qu'il t'en fasse part dans la prochain Chapitre ! Mdr !  
Dray : Tu vas pas oser ?  
Linaewen et Harry : Mais si !  
Dray : Nan pas les deux sur le dos !_


	11. Un premier pas de Vérité

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Zabou : **Merci ! Les paroles de Sirius ? Lesquelles ? Bah pour mes petits dialogues çam'amuse assez à la fin de laisser ce genre de commentaire, c'est la petite séance drôle de la fic mdr ! enfin drôle… je me comprends ;) Pour les commentaires de notre cher Harry à Drago hé bien c'est tout de suite là maintenant, dans ce Chapitre ! lool : ) Tu me diras si tu t'attendais à ça ! ;) Gros bisous !

**  
Luinil : **Vi ! J'en ai des gris-bleu !Et ce week end j'en reçois des tigrés ! Nouvel arrivage de bestioles quoi! Mdr ! je t'envoie çapar collissimo ! Mdr ! Harry ? Naaaann ! Enfin pas tout à fait en fait, tu l'as bien compris ça va être l'entourage le problème majeur, mais pas tout de suite ! Laissons d'abord le temps à Harry de digérer ça ! Mdr ! Gros kissuuu et merci une fois encore d'être si patiente avec moi ;)

**Corndor : **Wah ! Que de compliments ! Merci bcp vraiment : ) ça a vraiment l'air de tetracasser cette histoire de couple ! Mdr ! Hé bien tu as un bon gros indice ici qui te révéleras mes préférence vis à vis d'Hermione ! Mdr ! Te connaissant, je pense pas que tu passes à côté ! Lool ! Mais de toute façon dans la phrase de Sirius, il y a de l'inquiétude, il aime bien Hermione : ) Tiens tiens, fan de Dray alors ! Mdr ! ça tombe bien ça ! ;) Si tu as d'autres hypothèses, je les attends, y a des jours comme ça ou je peux passer des nuits à lire ! Mdr ! Gros bisous !

**Sarouchka : **Kikou ! Merci bien ! J'espère vraiment bien arriver à poursuivre ma fic !J'espère que ce Chapitre va te plaire en tout cas : ) McGo et Dumbledore ? Mais c vrai ça…. Tu sais que ça pourrait être trèèèsss drôle ça ! idée machiavélique Mdr ! Je vais y penser tiens ! Mais peut-être pas en plein milieu de Drago et Ginny ! Lool ! A bientôt ( avec McGo et Dumbly ;) )! Gros bisous !

**Lisalune : **C'est un plaisir de te retrouver ! Merci bcp pour le côté poétique ! Etvisiblement vive fanfiction qui coupe les review en deux ! Mdr ! c'est pas grave, du moment que j'ai tt : ) Merci alors « ma tite Lisa » pour les autres qualificatifs pour Harry, je m'en suis assez servi dans ce Chapitre d'ailleurs ! ;) . Pour les citations c'est sympa, ça permet de bien cadrer le style de chacun : ) d'ailleurs, oui Harry a eu un choc et oui.. c'est du Sirius tout craché ça! Mdr! J'ai noté le titre de ta fic, je vais aller la lire dès que ej peux, mais comme je le disais avant les réponse,s ces temps ci c'était vraiment la vie à 1000Km/h ;) . A ce que je vois les "commentaires" de Harry t'interessent? Tu sais quoi? Les voilà! Mdr! Gros bisous !

**Lyane : **Merci bcp! Ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis! Surtout si d'habitude tu ne"cours pas après les romances de Drago" ! ;) Comme tu peux le voir, je m'efforce de continuer parce que j'adore écrire et c'est un réel plaisir que de poster mes Chapitres! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ce que je fais. Le loulou? Mdr! Je connaissais pas ce surnom! Ça t'embête si je l'utilise plus tard dans ma fic? ;) Écoutes, de tt façon je lui parle de toi dès que je le vois, c'est promis! Genre: Remus….. je peux filer ton N° de téléphone? Loool. Gros bisous !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Un premier pas de Vérité.**

Et les jours s'écoulèrent…

Le premier trimestre était passé de moitié. Drago évitait désormais de retourner dans son dortoir. Il ne sut jamais si comme il le supposait, Dumbledore avait fait filtrer les informations, mais il s'en moquait. Il était à l'abris à présent : des appartements avaient été mis en place pour les préfets, et il avait donc naturellement rejoint sa nouvelle chambre, tout comme Hermione. Le reste du temps, il agissait en bon serpentards, et ne se déplaçait jamais que sous surveillance, discrète, d'un enseignant ou d'un Gryffondor. Nombres de leurs cours étant commun, personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Assez lentement aux yeux du garçon à la cicatrice, trop vite à ceux de Ginny.

Les cours bien que de plus en plus passionnants se faisaient moins innocents.

Bien sûr, les cinquième années se rongeaient les ongles pour leurs BUSES, les sixième années devaient dors et déjà emmagasiner le plus de connaissances possibles en vue de l'examen de septième année et ces derniers devenaient évidemment de plus en plus irritables à cause du travail sous lequel ils croulaient depuis un mois.

Mais bien au delà des examens de fin d'années qui étaient encore loin, Harry savait que Dumbledore avait fait en sorte de modifier quelque peu leur programme afin de les préparer au pire.

Remus en était la preuve.

Toujours avenant avec ses élèves, il accélérait la cadence lors des cours de duel et allait jusqu'à rajouter des séances, sous l'œil mauvais de Severus Rogue qui devait parfois prendre sa place lors des jours avant la pleine lune car le loup était trop mal en point ou trop agressif.

Le survivant était allé voir Sirius aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

L'animagus, rétabli depuis peu, se promenait désormais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le plus souvent sous sa forme de chien pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Officiellement Hagrid avait un nouveau chien : Orion.

Bien qu'ayant un peu rechigné au début, Sirius avait vite compris que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de circuler un tant soit peu dans l'enceinte du château sans provoquer crises d'apoplexies et hurlements à son passage.

Bien plus que son parrain, Sirius était devenu le confident du jeune homme.  
Il l'avait entendu rire ou pleurer, rager ou hurler de joie.  
En l'espace de quelques jours il avait semblé à Harry qu'il était à sa place, auprès de sa famille.

Seul Drago occupait l'esprit du jeune homme.

Le Serpentard continuait d'assurer son double jeu entre sa maison et les Gryffondors, mais également de voir Ginny, en secret.

Pourtant, Harry savait qu'il leur en faudrait peu pour avouer, leurs regards se faisaient de plus en plus explicites et ardents.  
Le survivant sentait son trouble grandir en même temps que leur désir.

Il se sentait comme une coupe aux allures de trésor qui se remplit peu à peu et se défait de tous ses attributs lorsque l'eau s'écoule sur sa surface.

Cette goutte d'eau qui fit « déborder le vase » aurait pu rester figée si Harry n'avait pas assisté à ce cours particulier, ce soir d'hiver…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Non, non, non et non ! Bon sang Melle Weasley, seriez-vous sourde ? Cracha le professeur Rogue

- J'y arriverai mieux si vous m'expliquiez calmement ! Répondit la jeune fille, sur le même ton.

Adossé au mur Drago secouait la tête sous l'œil colérique de Harry.

- Mr Malfoy… tâchez de lui expliquer ce qu'elle se refuse à comprendre par la démonstration.

Ginny lui lança un regard de défi auquel le blond ne répondit pas.  
D'un mouvement de hanche gracieux, il se décolla du mur grisâtre et vint se placer sur l'estrade où se trouvait Ginny.

Harry haussa un sourcil.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Il n'avait jamais assisté à un cours particulier avec Rogue aussi hargneux.

- Professeur, je préférerai m'en charger ! Intervint rapidement le petit brun

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde Potter ! Mr Malfoy… allez y.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que Drago levait sa baguette.  
Le sort partit à tout vitesse vers la rouquine qui eut à peine le temps de dresser un bouclier pour le faire dévier.

Une fois encore, Rogue hurla :

-MAIS VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES MA PAROLE ! VOUS DEVEZ UTILISER LE CONTRE SORT ! PAS L'UN DE VOS STUPIDES BOUCLIERS !

- J'utilise ce que je peux ! Protesta la Gryffondor

- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, Miss…

La ton de l'homme n'admettait aucune réplique, aussi Ginny se tut aussitôt, mais ses yeux le foudroyaient littéralement.  
Le professeur haussa les épaule et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres pâles.

- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui… Melle Weasley, entraînez-vous ! je ne veux pas de traîne la patte dans ce cours ! Je vous rappelle qu'il a été fait pour vous protéger, si vous n'êtes pas capable de le suivre, vous feriez mieux de grimper à la tour d'astronomie avec une pancarte « attrapez moi » pour faire signe à Voldemort !

Ginny serra les dents et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque tandis que Rogue lui tournait le dos.

Drago sortit suivit de Harry.  
Ce dernier serrait les poings dans ses poches. Rogue essayait tout simplement de la dégoûter, comme il l'avait fait pour lui pendant les cours d'Occlumentie.

Elle savait qu'elle allait s'attirer des ennuis….

_Non Ginny… ce n'est pas le moment ! Tais-toi ! Ça va mal finir sinon… _fit une petite voixressemblant à un tintement de verre

_En même temps il l'a cherché…_Une autre voix…

En un instant la jeune fille su ce qui lui arrivait: elle se retrouvais, comme dans les dessins animés, prisonnière d'un petit ange et d'un petit démon qui tentaient tous deux de lui faire entendre raison.

Le problème était justement que chacun des deux avait une raison différente.

_Rah ! le duel de conscience plus tard s'il vous plaît !_ Fit-elle mentalement

Il lui sembla que les deux petits être s'étaient enfuis mais…

… _Oui bon… _

Il le mérite après tout… Tu n'as qu'à nuancer…

Il lui sembla alors que ses consciences s'assirent sur son épaule gauche comme pour prendre de thé puisqu'elles s'étaient plus ou moins accordées et la laisser royalement se DE-BROU-ILLER.  
Ginny les chassa d'un geste.

La jeune fille s'accrocha fermement à la porte pour se donner un point de repère et ouvrit lentement la bouche pour parler d'un ton sec :

- Si je devais grimper sur une tour avec une pancarte, j'ose espérer que vous seriez avec moi, car ce serait de votre faute si Voldemort trouve la clef pour accroître son pouvoir…

Rogue se retourna vivement, mais la rouquine lui tournait toujours le dos.

Elle lâcha enfin la porte et fit volte face.

- Je crois que Dumbledore attend plus de vous !

Les deux êtres se dévisagèrent un instant puis l'homme au teint blafard grogna.

- A la semaine prochaine Melle !

Ginny se contenta d'acquiescer.  
Elle connaissait son professeur, la semaine prochaine risquait d'être éprouvante…

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le couloir des voix résonnaient fortement.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE MALFOY !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter !

La frustration des ces derniers jours l'emporta sur la raison de Harry. L'espace d'un instant, il se revit en cinquième année, à Square Grimmaurd en train de hurler sur Ron et Hermione.

Encore une fois, il avait peur d'être incompris, d'être pris pour celui qu'il n'était pas.

Paniquée, Ginny le vit saisir le Serpentard par le col et lever le poing avant qu'elle ne s'interpose.

- Non Harry ! S'il te plaît !

- Je sais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Gyn' ! Dit il en relâchant le blond le plus calmement possible

La rouquine passa une main sur le visage du brun.

- Je suis désolée….

- Pourquoi Gyn' ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il va se passer ? L'interrompit Harry

- Nous avons bien compris que tout en serait pas rose, Potter… mais vois-tu c'est une voie que nous avons choisie nous-mêmes.

Harry jaugea Drago un instant.

- Tu t'imagines sans doute que je ne comprends pas, Malfoy… il n'y a rien de plus faux. Nous avons toujours été ennemis malgré nos points communs, tous les deux. Et je me suis à l'inverse beaucoup rapproché de Ginny… parce qu'elle comprenait ce que je vivait et inversement. C'est une fille adorable, bourrée de valeurs, d'idées et d'énergie positive ! Si tu lui fais le moindre mal ou que tu laisses faire comme aujourd'hui… je ne le permettrais pas ! La voix d'Harry était à présent enrouée, comme prisonnière de sa gorge.

- Harry… souffla à peine Ginny

Le jeune homme lui darda un regard tendre avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Je n'ai jamais été contre le bonheur.

La rouquine se jeta dans ses bras pour lui souffler un merci à l'oreille.

Drago vit Harry acquiescer puis se détacher de Ginny. Il s'éclaircit alors la voix :

- Humm… Potter, tu ne changeras jamais, Saint Potter comme je t'appelais autrefois… Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je sais que tu peux avoir des doutes mais…

- Non Malfoy, l'interrompit-il à nouveau , je ne doute pas de toi, ni de tes changements, mais je ne sais pas si tu sauras écouter ton cœur alors que tu l'as laissé de côté si longtemps, par obligation.

La voix de Harry était plus douce mais le Serpentard sentait l'inquiétude derrière ce ton.

Il se souvint alors des paroles du survivant quelques temps plus tôt : _« ce jour là, j'espère que_ _tu seras des nôtres Malfoy… alors tâche de dompter tes démons ». _

A cette époque sa voix n'était pas troublée… elle lui avait parut assurée et chaude…  
Sans un mot Drago lui tendit la main.

Harry hésita un instant, il allait sceller la plus impensable des « amitiés »…

Le petit blond sourit discrètement.  
Il savait que Potter ne s'engageait pas à la légère mais il savait qu'ils ressentaient tous deux la même chose.

Le bonheur de ne plus être seul, de voir la lumière au dehors, comme un pâle matin de Printemps qui illumine une chambre.  
Il voulait simplement sortir de la pénombre.

- Je ne te décevrais pas… Harry Potter. Murmura-t-il alors.

Le survivant plongea ses émeraudes dans les perles du jeune homme en face de lui.  
Pour la première fois, il y lisait clairement.

Pas cette haine exacerbée comme il se l'était tant de fois imaginé, pas cette suffisance lourde de sens qu'il avait plusieurs fois surprise, seulement une honnêteté limpide.

- Je crois que tu es homme de parole, Malfoy. C'était ce que je voulais entendre.

Harry saisit la main de l'ex mangemort avec vigueur puis lui sourit.

- Dis moi Malfoy… si l'on t'avait dit ça, il y a ne serait-ce que deux ans, tu l'aurais cru ?

- Tu rigoles ! J'aurais fait interner le premier qui aurait osé y penser ! Répliqua vivement le blond.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi un poids glissa des épaules du garçon aux cheveux de jais et disparut.  
Un tressaillement agita ses épaules et ne lâchant toujours pas la main de Malfoy, il éclata de rire devant Ginny qui le regardait incrédule.

Le rire est contagieux.

Elle s'écroula bientôt avec lui en imaginant la situation si Drago avait entendu une rumeur d'entente plus tôt.

La voix de son « frère » résonnait encore dans sa tête _« Je n'ai jamais été contre le bonheur »._

Il lui sembla que Fumsek, dont le chant était si réconfortant, ne chantait plus que pour elle et que son chant était contenu dans sa gorge à elle.

Elle voulait chanter, danser crier au monde qu'elle était folle, dans un monde de fous et que le soleil ne brillait plus que pour elle, parce que subitement, comme un éclair s'abat sur les landes, l'amour s'était abattu sur elle.

Gêné, le Serpentard regarda le plafond en esquissant un sourire, d'un charme ravageur.

- Allons Potter, je sais que tu m'admires mais lâche ma main tout de même.

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui, aussi soulagé que Ginny, du s'asseoir avec elle, libérant par là même Drago.

En ce jour d'Hiver, le froid qui persistait depuis quelques temps au dehors n'atteignit plus le cœur des adolescents.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- HARRY JAMES POTTER !

La voix d'Hermione fit sursauter Harry qui laissa échapper son livre de Quidditch.

- Oui Mione ? S'enquit-il doucereusement comme un enfant prit la main dans un bocal à bonbons alors qu'il est privé de sucreries.

- Toi, moi, dehors ! Immédiatement ! Rugit la jeune fille.

Toute la salle commune se retourna sur eux tandis que Harry emboîtait le pas à sa préfète.

Le jeune homme vit Seamus et Dean lui faire un signe encourageant alors que Neville serrait Trévor contre lui en regardant Harry partir vers une destination qu'il semblait juger de « peu sûre ».

Harry imaginait déjà sa mine déconfite et en put s'empêcher de faire une petite moue.  
Il pensait pourtant que sa fête était plus tard dans l'année…

Hermione le saisit par la manche et le tira dans un couloir assez sombre.  
Elle se mit à taper nerveusement du pied et finit par croiser les bras.

- Alors ? Fit elle

- Heu… Mione, c'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici, je te rappelle ! Entreprit-il d'expliquer subitement devant la colère de la brunette.

- Harry… qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy, l'autre jour ? s'emporta-t-elle

- Calme toi ! s'exclama-t-il, en reprenant un peu de contenance

Harry la fit avancer un peu plus dans le couloir, lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans les allées derrière eux.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Mione ! Chuchota le survivant.

- Drago et Ginny… Lâcha-t-elle lentement comme si elle voulait que Harry saisissent chacune des syllabes qu'elle prononçait.

Le garçon à la cicatrice secoua vivement la tête comme pour se réveiller mais rien n'y fit, Hermione était toujours devant lui, impatiente.

- Comment… sais-tu ça, Mione ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis une fille… or jusqu'à preuve du contraire Ginny aussi… et il arrive qu'il s'établisse entre deux jeunes ados une relation amicale où elles servent l'une à l'autre de CONFIDENTE !

La Gryffondor pencha la tête sur le côté et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.  
Elle y allait peut-être un peu fort mais… c'était sa seule solution pour rester « calme » intérieurement.

- Je vois… je n'ai pas osé vous en parler à toi et Ron, déjà parce que je ne voyais pas comment, ensuite parce que cela concerne Ginny. Avoua-t-il d'un ton neutre

- Je ne te reproche rien, Harry… mais j'ai eu peur quand Ginny m'a raconté ça, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais voulu tuer Malfoy sur place ! Expliqua-t-elle en décroisant finalement les bras.

Harry tendit attentivement l'oreille. Sa voix s'était adoucie et semblait presque… soulagée ? satisfaite ? tendre ?

_Holà mon grand, on se calme ! _s'interrompit-il aussitôt.

Je l'ai voulu durant un court instant. Il venait de pénétrer la bulle de protection que j'avais dressé autour de ma « petite sœur », il s'attaquait à une part de moi encore indemne, fragile… je lui en ai voulu jusqu'à ce que je le vois sincère, il paraissait « nu » devant moi…

Hermione se rapprocha du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et saisit ses mains pour rabaisser la gêne qui semblait s'être emparée de lui, brisant le timbre de sa voix.

- Tu étais tout simplement jaloux Harry… c'est normal quelque part. Mais tu sais, ça ne change rien. Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête

Le garçon lui jeta un regard sérieux et elle put voir une lueur familière danser dans ses prunelles.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un grondement sourd se fit entendre derrière eux.

Instinctivement Harry plaça une main devant Hermione et sortit sa baguette magique.  
La préfète fit de même lorsqu'un second son leur parvint.

- Harry, je n'aime pas ça… fit elle

- Recule lentement… souffla-t-il

La jeune fille s'exécuta et entendit son ami lancer un sortilège

_- Lumos !_

Un cri de rage retentit et une ombre repoussa violemment le Gryffondor contre le mur.

Il étouffa une exclamation de stupeur lorsqu'il heurta ce dernier et laissa échapper sa baguette qui alla rouler aux pieds d'un homme qu'il connaissait bien.

- Professeur Karyk ! s'exclama la brunette en abaissant sa baguette.

L'homme ne répondit pas et s'appuya à moitié contre le mur, agité de tremblements.

- Professeur… répéta-t-elle anxieusement en s'approchant de lui.

Paralysé, Harry observait la scène.  
Il vit Hermione tendre un main vers Karyk pour le toucher lorsque ce dernier se redressa brusquement en grognant bruyamment.

Un filet de bave coulait le long de deux longues canines reposant sur des lèvres carmins.  
Hermione le dévisagea avec horreur, son beau regard s'était transformé, ses pupilles semblaient fendues, ses iris arboraient des reflets sombres malsains, accentuant les veines qui ressortaient sous ses yeux.

Harry porta ses mains à ses oreilles lorsque leur « professeur » grogna de nouveau, plus fort.  
Hermione releva doucement sa baguette pour ne pas l'inciter à bouger mais la créature tourna brutalement la tête vers l'arme.  
Un feulement retentit tandis que leur ancien professeur se cabrait en gémissant de douleur lorsque de longues griffes sortirent de ses ongles.

Un bruit de pas de courses, des grognements, un dérapage, tout sembla tourner dans l'esprit du survivant lorsqu'il vit Karyk se ruer sur Hermione.

Harry se releva d'un bond pour se jeter sur elle afin de la plaquer au sol, mais la jeune fille s'étaient déjà élancée dans le couloir.

Le Gryffondor la rattrapa vite, Karyk sur les talons grondant furieusement.

- Hermione ! On est où ici ?

- J'en sais rien ! Cours !

La préfète l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers elle pour accélérer sa course.

Les deux adolescents, le cœur au bord des lèvres manquèrent un battement lorsqu'un mur leur fit face.

Harry poussa un hurlement lorsque la créature lui sauta dessus pour le plaquer au sol, se renversant un peu plus loin que sa proie sous le coup de l'élan.

Il tenta de se relever à tout vitesse, mais Karyk lui saisit les jambes plus vite et l'attira vers lui.  
Hermione sembla reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et se rua sur Karyk afin de l'écarter de Harry.

La créature alla se cogner contre le mur d'en face.

Les deux élèves avisèrent une porte à leur droite.

- Ecarte toi ! Hurla Hermione, _Alorisse !_ (1)

Le sort fit exploser le verrou de la porte et les deux jeunes gens s'y engouffrèrent aussitôt, en refermant la porte le plus rapidement possible, tandis que Karyk arrachait la baguette des mains de la jeune fille.

La créature se jeta sur la porte et fit glisser son bras en travers en essayant de les atteindre à l'aide de ses griffes avec fureur.

Hermione poussa un cri et se pressa contre la porte de tout son poids, de toutes ses forces en imitant son ami.

Bientôt la porte se referma sur Karyk qui hurlait de l'autre côté et essayait d'enfoncer la porte en la chargeant.

- Il faut la bloquer de nouveau ! S'exclama la jeune fille

_- Cloris ! (2) _Cria Harry en appliquant ses mains sur la porte

Rien en se produisit

- Non ! Pas maintenant ! Rugit-il

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit la brunette

- La magie réagit aux émotions ! Ni toi ni moi n'avons nos baguettes ! C'est la seule solution !

A cet instant le bras de Karyk s'enfonça dans la porte en bois la faisant éclater en partie et saisit le bras d'Hermione en y plantant ses griffes.

La Gryffondor poussa un cri de douleur et abaissa le regard vers le sang qui entachait sa chemise d'étudiante avant de s'effondrer au sol.

- HERMIONE ! Hurla Harry

La créature glissa de nouveau son bras dans l'ouverture pour saisir la jeune fille par un pan de sa robe sous des couinements et bruits de déglutition affreux .

Lorsque ses griffes effleurèrent les cheveux de la jeune fille Harry sentit une bouffé de colère s'emparer de lui, les crissements aiguës de Karyk lui donnèrent envie de vomir

- NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! Vociféra-t-il

Aussitôt ses genoux cédèrent et une vague de chaleur s'échappa de son corps pour venir se fracasser contre la porte en bois, ressoudant les morceaux sous les bruits de frottements que produisait la créature en essayant de se faufiler dans l'ouverture qui rapetissait tandis que des échardes s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

La porte se consolida sous des étincelles bleues tandis que la vision de Harry se brouillait.

A bout de force, vidé de tout énergie, il s'écroula à côté d'Hermione.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, la blancheur de la pièce l'éblouit.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à la forte luminosité.

Puis… l'atmosphère lui sembla familière…

Elle darda un regard étonné autour d'elle et eut un mouvement de recul… dans son lit ?

Elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.  
Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la seule tâche de couleur qu'elle pouvait distinguer à ses côté…

- Ginny… Souffla-t-elle

- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demandant la rouquine avec sang-froid

- Dans le brouillard ! Répondit la préfète en fronçant les sourcils

Ginny lui prit la main.

- Normal, tu as vécu un choc

- Un choc…. Mon Dieu ! Harry ! S'exclama la brunette en essayant de se lever brusquement.

Ginny la repoussa dans son lit doucement

- On se calme ! Il va bien, ça fait deux jours qu'il te veillait ! Alors je lui ai demandé d'aller dormir un peu, il est à côté !

La jeune Gryffondor lança un regard moqueur à son amie encore un peu pâle.  
Cette dernière soutint son regard d'un air fier.

- Quoi ? Finit-elle par dire

- Oh ! rien ! mais je trouve que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup, Mione !

La préfète leva les yeux au ciel ce qui lui rappela soudainement sa préoccupation première du moment : Harry Potter

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? je me souviens de Karyk et de la porte et…

- Stop ! Dumbledore viendra tout à l'heure pour tout t'expliquer. L'interrompit Ginny.

La rouquine pouvait lire le trouble et la panique chez Hermione  
Son regard encore brumeux lui en apprenait plus que des mots.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione, le brouillard est changeant, il se dissipe très vite.

La brune leva les yeux vers son amie et lui adressa un doux sourire.  
Ginny se pencha alors vers elle.

- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, Mione, aussi c'est à mon tour…

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune Gryffondor ôta le mince anneau d'argent à son doigt et le passa à l'index d'Hermione.

- Ceci… est un objet d'une valeur inestimable pour moi, mais tu en as bien plus besoin que moi.

- Gyn', je ne peux pas… Tenta de protester la préfète

- Oh si tu peux. Mais je voudrais te raconter son histoire, pour que tu comprennes mieux !

Hermione se décala un peu sur la droite pour permettre à son amie de s'asseoir.  
Ginny posa délicatement ses chaussures et s'installa en tailleur sur le lit blanc.

- Tout à commencé lors de ma quatrième année, lorsqu'une nuit de déprime je me promenais près du lac… Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi c'était arrivé, mais j'ai vécu quelque chose d'unique. Nous étions encore en Automne à ce moment là et les feuilles tapissaient la terre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir sur moi et ma vie… surtout sur mes sentiments. Seulement cette nuit là, aucune réponse n'est venue. Le bruit de l'eau si calme, qui m'aide habituellement, n'avait fait que m'accabler davantage et je finis par pleurer. A bout de nerfs je me suis allongée sur le tapis de feuilles colorées et laissais courir mes mains dedans jusqu'à ce que… elles saisissent quelque chose. C'était ce petit objet rond et brillant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai levé vers la Lune afin de mieux le voir briller mais je n'ai pas réussi à aller jusque là. Dans le petit cercle argenté je pouvais voir une silhouette bouger dans le parc, près de moi… Une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. La seule personne à laquelle je pensais et pense encore : Drago. Il était là dans ce parc, seul, et sans cet anneau, je ne l'aurais jamais vu. C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que toutes les questions que je me posais étaient inutiles. Je l'aimais, mais c'était une chose qui m'était interdite. Alors j'ai juré sur cet anneau en y versant quelques gouttes de mon sang de trouver mon amour. Depuis cette nuit là, je porte l'anneau. Il m'a toujours conduit vers Drago, et ce quoi que je fasse, bien que j'ai enfoui ce souvenir au plus profond de moi… il n'a jamais cessé de vivre.

-C'est une très belle histoire Gyn'. Murmura Hermione subjuguée.

- C'est une promesse Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cet anneau mais il m'a toujours « aidé », porté chance… Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ta voie, je te le laisse… prends en soin. Dit Ginny

Sans un mot de plus elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione.  
La porte se referma sur la petite rouquine pour laisser place à un calme songeur.

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione, souriante, serrait l'anneau dans sa main après qu'une larme soit tombée dessus.

Larme de bonheur, larme d'attente pour lui seul…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Queudvert….

La voix sifflante claqua dans l'air comme un fouet.  
Aussitôt le « chien » se présenta devant son maître.

- Tout est pr…Prr..prêt mmmmmaître ! Nous att tten endons vossss ordres !

Voldemort ne tint pas compte du bégaiement de Pettigrow.

- Bien… Lorsque Lucius sera de retour avec le grimoire du chaos, préviens moi. En attendant, voyons ce que nos chers ennemis vont faire… je mise mon enfer que Dumbledore se contentera de m'observer en chien de faïence !

Le rire froid du Mage noir glaça jusqu'au feu de cheminée, seul élément qui apportait encore un peu de réconfort à Queudvert…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOO

1 : sortilège purement inventé, qui sert à faire exploser quelque chose

2 : également inventé ;) contre sort de l'alohomora

OOOOOOOO

_Linaewen : Bon ! ben on y arrive tout de même !  
Dray : Ouais ! Tu veux pas le champagne aussi ?  
Linaewen : ah ben si tu proposes…  
Harry : Graine d'alcoolique !  
Linaewen : Ah ouais ? Qui s'est enfilé la bouteille de Whisky pur feu l'autre jour ? Hein……  
Harry et Dray : Tu vas quand même pas nous reprocher ça ! à quatre dessus !  
Linaewen : Remarque vous voyez ça avec Dumbly… L'est responsable de vous…  
Dray : Détournes pas la conversation toi ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'anneau ? de Voldemort et de Karyk là ?  
Linaewen : Dray ... tu débordes d'innocence : )  
Dray : Plaît-il ? C'est ma fête décidément !  
Harry : Mdr ! c'est peut-être « un peu » la trame de l'histoire Malfoy !  
Dray : … Si on peut plus rien dire  
Linaewen : Oh mon Dray ! Aller viens ! Calinou : )_


	12. Ombre et Lumière

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Luinil :** Mdr ! tu as raison, avec Ron, on est pas rendu ! Tu vas en avoir la preuve tout de suite puisque j'ai rajouté des scènes ! ;) Le prof ? ahhh nan ! c plus compliqué que ça ! lool ! je commence à aborder la chose dans ce Chapitre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de faire avancer tout ça vite, puisque , je l'avoue, c'est lié à la suite ! ;) Un portemanteau ! ça alors ! c singulier !mdr ! j'aurais du y penser ! XD alors même si c « un peu la trame de l'histoire » (merci Dray) je te le dis, t'as pas tord pour Hermy, mais en fait c pas le club de tricot ! c le club de maquette en polystyrènes ! loool ! j'attends ton avis final ma Luinil : )! Gros kissuuuuuuuu !

**Zabou :** Oh oui ! ça fait un bon moment ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne mettrais pas un flash back là dessus, mais c'est vraiment une idée comme ça ! ;) voilà voilà ! la suite est arrivée ! lool ! Gros bisoussssss !

**Lisalune :** Mdr ! bah pas forcément tordu tu sais… ça pourrait être marrant tiens ! le tit loulou qui grogne devant ses étudiants ! peut-être devant Harry et les autres en tt cas ! je vais y penser ! C'est cool on se file des idées comme ça avec nos fics ! Mdr ! Ah ben j'suis ravie si ça t'a fait rire ! ça m'a paru cocasse aussi alors ben mes doigts ont tapé tout seuls ! lool ! idem pour la pancarte fluo ;) Merci pour tes nombreux compliments ! ça fait très plaisir : ) Oui, j'ai ris mais j'ai trouvé ça trop kawaï le fait que tu stresse pour l'attaque ! Mais rassure toi, ça m'arrive aussi qd je lis les fics des autres ! XD Oui ! rassure toi ! C'est dans ce Chapitre que l'explication débute. Comme tu dois t'en douter, des détails surviendront plus tard ;) Pour Mione et Gin, j'ai eu envie de les faire très proche, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve qu'il y a un feeling à exploiter là, et une réelle amitié possible ! après c'est mon idée ! loool ! Voici donc la suite ! Gros bisoussssss !

**Popov :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que j'étais suivi ! lool ! La suite, là voilà, toute chaude, prête à être lu ! Donc bonne lecture ! Gros bisoussss !

**Corndor :** Ah ! ça fait plaisir de tomber dans le mille hein ! ;) Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi ! l'histoire va se compliquer sûrement par la suite, tu me diras ce que t'en penses : ) Gros bisoussss !

**Par contre avec mon Bac, hé oui c'est cette année, je risque d'espacer mes Chapitres ! Certains auront peut-être remarqués que c'était ce que je faisais ces derniers temps, ça ne changera donc rien, c'est surtout officiel. J'ai encore un mois pour bosser à fond ( et croyez moi vu le programme ça semble court), donc je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à caser un autre Chapitre, j'espère! En tt cas je note tt mes idées, parce que cette fic, j'y tiens alors je ne la lâcherais pas ! ;) **

**Je tiens pour ce douzième Chapitre quand même à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, ainsi que ceux qui me reviewent en plus ! Ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs auteurs favoris ou en alerte auteur! Sur ceux, bonne lecture : )**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ombre et Lumière.**

Lorsque le vieil homme toqua à la porte, ce fut le plus discrètement possible.  
Il ne voulait pas importuner davantage la jeune fille allongée dans le lit blanc.  
Mais une petite voix lui répondit d'entrer.

Lorsque la poignée s'affaissa, Hermione s'assit dans son lit en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

Ses larmes avaient cessées, aussi tendres fussent elles et elle serrait à présent l'anneau dans sa main gauche comme un trésor.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

La voix douce et le regard pétillant du directeur firent sourire la Gryffondor.

Il y avait malgré tout des choses qui restaient sûres.

- Bonjour professeur. Harry dort encore. Je crois qu'il en a besoin.

- Ah… le sommeil est une chose précieuse où nous pénétrons dans un monde qui n'est qu'à nous. Un allégement de l'esprit… effectivement après deux jours à vous veiller de façon des plus… entêtée, il doit avoir besoin de sommeil.

Le vieil homme rit tandis qu'Hermione sentait son visage devenir cramoisi.  
Dumbledore s'assit calmement à côté de la préfète en caressant sa barbe.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà pu expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Mr Potter… il était trop pressant pour que je puisse attendre votre réveil !

L'homme retint à peine un petit rire affectueux.  
Hermione le regardait à présent dans les yeux.  
Malgré les erreurs qu'il avait faites, Dumbledore aimait profondément Harry, et peut-être que pour ce brillant stratège, c'était quelque chose de nouveau et de connu à la fois. Peut-être que Harry était finalement une véritable lueur pour lui et pas seulement la flamme d'un avenir pour le monde sorcier.

Mais dans un flash la brunette revit l'attaque de son professeur et un air sérieux captura ses traits.

- Que s'est il passé professeur ? Le professeur Karyk… enfin je veux dire… je ne comprends pas bien !

Le directeur leva une main pour l'arrêter.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais il faut me promettre de garder le secret. Cela dit je pense que votre expérience de troisième année vous suffira à ce sujet.

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

- Vous voulez dire que le professeur Karyk est un loup-garou ? mais il n'en porte pas les…marques.

- Précisément. Voyez vous Miss Granger, le professeur Karyk n'est pas, à proprement parler, lycantrope. Connaissez vous les Amshas ?

- Il me semble avoir déjà lu ce nom quelque part, c'était une ancienne tribu mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- C'est normal, ils sont presque éteints. C'est une histoire bien triste que celle de cette tribu. Voyez vous les Amshas ne sont pas maléfiques comme on pourrait le croire.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres.  
Elle avait quand même faillit être dévorée !

- Ces pauvres êtres suivent à peu près le même principe que les loups-garou, ils ne sont des « animaux » que certains jours par mois, seulement… cela est totalement impossible à prévoir. Poursuivit le vieux directeur en replaçant ses lunettes sur son long nez.

- Vous voulez dire que ça n'est pas cyclique ? S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Oui. Voyez vous, autrefois les Amshas étaient des humains normaux, ils vivaient dans un profond respect de la nature, ils sont d'ailleurs la source de nombres de sortilèges, mais un jour leur goût de la nature s'est retourné contre eux. En essayant de créer un sortilège qui pourrait égaler la nature elle-même ils ont perdu le contrôle de leur pouvoir… ce fut une hécatombe…

- Le sortilège s'est retourné contre eux ? demanda Hermione

- En partie. Ce sortilège destiné à créer dans une magnificence qui se voulait absolue les frappa de plein fouet, comme si la nature avait voulu se venger… leur refuser ce qu'ils demandaient. Depuis ce jour, les Amshas ne sont plus vraiment humains. Lorsqu'un flot d'émotion se déverse en eux, une émotion violente j'entends, leur corps se transforme.

- Créer quoi exactement ?

- Personne ne le sait… les écrits à ce sujets sont très rares de nos jours et hautement gardés, conservés à l'abris.

Dumbledore acheva son récit en croisant les mains et observa Hermione qui réfléchissait.

- Donc même griffée je ne crains rien ? Fit elle en relevant la tête soulagée.

- Absolument rien… sauf une forte douleur ! Répondit le directeur

- Vous engagez toujours ce type de professeur ? Elle se mordit la langue aussitôt, elle ne voulait pas être méchante, mais la remarque était venue toute seule.

Pourtant Dumbledore ne haussa pas le ton, son regard étincela davantage et il lui répondit, un sourire en coin, l'air dégagé.

Hé bien, j'avoue que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les nobles causes. Or il me semble que donner une chance à un homme en est une. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons pu maîtriser le professeur Karik grâce à un sortilège d'allégresse. Malheureusement, celui-ci a été brisé…

Hermione lu sourit mais une question la taraudait.  
Elle finit par franchir le seuil de ses lèvres rosées, comme d'habitude.

- Mais pourquoi le professeur Karyk est-il devenu… ainsi ?

Le directeur poussa un profond soupir.  
Ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

- Voyez-vous, le professeur Karyk n'a pas toujours était professeur, bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant il était connu pour chasser les mages noirs.

- Auror ? S'empressa de questionner la Gryffondor

-Non, il n'avait pas ce titre. Question d'éthique des Amshas. Or, en étant proche de la nature et de ses forces ténébreuses, le professeur Karyk est devenu un paratonnerre d'ondes…ou une éponge à énergie si vous préférez. Or il se trouve que Voldemort gagne de plus en plus de puissance…

Le professeur n'alla pas plus loin, Hermione était suffisamment intelligente pour tout comprendre.

Elle laissa échapper un léger « oh » avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

On frappa trois fois à la porte et Dumbledore se leva.

- On m'attend ailleurs Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour garder le secret bien entendu.

- Bien sûr professeur ! S'empressa-t-elle de confirmer.

Le vieillard ouvrit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois pour lui lancer un clin d'œil complice.

Hermione savait que c'était sa façon de sceller son pacte et le lui rendit. Elle n'entendrait d'ailleurs plus parler du professeur Karik avant un bon moment, celui-ci évitant avec honte son élève, et se faisant encore plus discret qu'avant. Personne ne le sut jamais, mais Dumbledore avait du lui forcer la main pour rester, mortifié, Karik avait voulu démissionner. Il partirait rejoindre des terres plus sauvage dès la fin de l'année.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque Ginny s'éveilla elle sentit un poids sur ses hanches.

Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, la jeune fille releva la tête pour croiser deux yeux jaunes.  
D'abord surprise elle eu un mouvement de recul mais lorsqu'elle faillit avaler un petit museau roux et blanc la jeune fille protesta, totalement réveillée.

- Pattenrond ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pour toute réponse le chat se mit à ronronner en lui poussant le bras de sa tête ovale.  
Ginny étouffa un bâillement tout en le gratouillant.

Son réveil indiquait 18h.  
Encore une chance qu'elle ai fini les cours depuis une heure et demi !  
Elle manquait de plus en plus de sommeil en ce moment.

Le chat finit par s'écarter et la laissa passer pour qu'elle arrange un peu sa robe avant de sortir de son dortoir et alla s'asseoir devant la fenêtre.

Ginny ouvrit la grosse malle en bois au pied de son lit et en sortit un chemisier blanc. Elle avait fini les cours, elle pouvait donc troquer son pull contre sa chemise fétiche.

Elle la passa rapidement du mieux qu'elle put, saisissant sa brosse à cheveux qui traînait par là en même temps.

- Ginny Weasley, record battu cette fois ! Tu t'améliores ma fille ! Dit elle en regardant son reflet qui lui fit un petit sourire complice avant de tournoyer sur lui même.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle était « passable ».

Distraite elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Pattenrond qui soufflait en envoyant la patte sur la vitre mais lorsqu'un grondement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, la Gryffondor vit volte face.

- Hé bien minou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Fit elle en se rapprochant de la fenêtre pour le caresser.

Surpris Pattenrond se coucha davantage sur le rebord en feulant.  
Ginny recula la main aussitôt et son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre.  
Une silhouette noire se tenait dans le parc de Poudlard et regardait vers elle.  
Ginny ouvrit la bouche, sentant un frisson glacé la parcourir.  
Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Pas ici ! Pas avec Dumbledore ! Personne n'aurait pu entrer, elle en était sûre !  
Sans hésiter, Ginny saisit sa baguette et s'écarta de la fenêtre.

Elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir avec fracas et sortit de la salle commune en courant.

Elle croisa Neville en chemin qui n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour, elle ne le remarqua même pas.

Elle dévala l'escalier de marbre, manquant de glisser sans s'en préoccuper une seconde et atterrit devant la grande porte du château.  
Le couvre-feu était à 21h, elle avait largement le temps.  
Elle poussa les lourdes portes en bois et sortit, reprenant sa course jusque sous sa fenêtre.

Haletante, elle se courba un instant, tout en regardant devant elle.

Il n'y avait personne.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule la faisant crier, elle essaya de la saisir mais l'individu l'avait déjà ôtée.

- Ginny tout va bien ?

- Drago ? Souffla-t-elle au bord de l'évanouissement.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en repositionnant son balai sur son épaule.

Il l'observa attentivement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout va bien ? Répéta-t-il

- Heu… non c'est juste que…

La jeune fille se retourna de nouveau vers l'emplacement où elle avait aperçut la silhouette

- Rien, c'est une erreur.

Drago regarda dans la même direction qu'elle avant de se rapprocher d'elle doucement.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Je t'expliquerais… répondit-elle, perdue.

- Hé là bas ! Ça va ?

La Gryffondor et le Serpentard se tournèrent vers l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Ginny réalisa que Drago portait sa tenue de Quidditch.  
Ils devaient revenir de l'entraînement à l'heure qu'il était.

Ginny darda un regard lourd de sens à Harry avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui, désolée c'est moi qui ai criée...Malfoy m'a surprise pendant que je me baladais. J'étais dans les nuages, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver ! Leur expliqua-t-elle

Tout le monde excepté Harry et Drago la crûrent . Mais Ron serra les poings de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur Malfoy ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne Weasley ! Siffla méchamment le concerné.

- Alors explique moi pourquoi tu la surprends dans le parc, la nuit ? Rugit le rouquin

- Elle était sur mon chemin, je lui ai dit de s'écarter de ma route avant que je ne change de ton, elle a criée. C'est tout pour la petite histoire ouistiti ! Cracha le blond

Ron voulu répondre mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet.

- Inutile, la nuit tombe, par les temps qui court ça n'est pas une bonne idée… on réglera ça Malfoy ! Compte sur moi ! Ajouta Harry pour faire bonne figure

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je n'aurais jamais touché à ta « princesse » !

- Vas au diable Malfoy ! Hurla Ron

- Hé ! Oublie moi cinq minute Weasley et retourne sur ton planché à vache, dans tes vestiaires !

- C'est ce qu'on comptait faire figure toi, mais ne t'en vantes pas, ce n'est nullement sur ton ordre de bourgeois mal fini ! Fit Alicia

Visiblement sa tenue collante de transpiration ne lui plaisait plus et la discussion s'attardait.  
Malfoy grogna et lui jeta un regard noir.  
La jeune fille ne le releva pas et se dirigea vers le vestiaire en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipe.

Ginny leur fit un petit signe de la main et cligna deux fois des yeux en direction de Harry.

Il avait compris, ils se retrouveraient après.

Drago, fit mine de partir et s'arrêta derrière le premier buisson qu'il vit en attendant Ginny.  
Cette dernière, la mine défaite ne tarda pas.  
Sans évoquer la mise en scène précédente, il savait qu'ils en parleraient plus tard, Drago la saisit par la taille et parcourue sa joue de son pouce.

- Tu devrais te reposer tu sais, depuis l'accident de Potter et Granger, tu ne dors plus beaucoup.

- Oui, je sais… j'ai le sommeil très agité paraît il.

- Besoin d'aide pour rester calme ? Fit-il en levant « innocemment » la tête vers le ciel.

- Drago Malfoy ! Où croyez-vous aller vos sous-entendus ! S'exclama-t-elle

Devant sa mine offusquée, le Serpentard éclata de rire sur place.  
La rouquine finit par abandonner son petit air et fit une moue légère.  
Drago lui saisit le menton et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Ginny surprise ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il

- Rien, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Le blond repartit dans un éclat de rire mais se calma vite, essayant de le réfréner.

Il lui prit la main pour se diriger vers le château et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu es trop mignonne !

Ginny rougit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans le vestiaire de Quidditch, Harry passait une chemise propre avec soulagement.  
Une bonne douche après un entraînement… il en était grisé !  
Il entendit Ron grommeler à sa gauche et l'étudia attentivement.

_Je devrais peut-être le lui dire…_

- Ron, ça va ? S'enquit le brun

- Ouais ouais ! C'est juste que…. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait avec LUI !

- Tu parles de Malfoy ?

- Hm ! Cette sale fouine prépare quelque chose, j'en suis sûr !

Harry manqua de s'étouffer pour le coup.  
Ah ça oui… il préparait quelque chose…. Avec Ginny !

- Ron, je crois que tu dois savoir quelque chose…

Le grand rouquin qui laçait ses chaussures se redressa soudainement et fixa attentivement Harry.  
Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, l'attrapeur poursuivit, lentement.

- Ginny… enfin elle et Malfoy sont devenus… proches !

- J'avais remarqué merci ! Grogna le gardien

- Non Ron !… Proches !

Ron fronça les sourcils en se massant les tempes, le cognard qu'il avait prit lors de l'entraînement l'avait sérieusement secoué.

Soudain, sans que Harry ai eu à rajouter quoi que se soit, Ron pâlit violemment et se mit à trembler.

- Tu rigoles ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une fois bien au chaud dans la salle sur demande, Ginny saisit un coussin et le serra contre elle.

C'était un tic depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Drago se rapprocha discrètement d'elle tout en regardant Harry, Ron et Hermione, tout juste sortie de l'infirmerie, s'installer.

Il vit Potter se pencher pour observer sa préfète et cela le fit sourire.  
Diaboliquement sourire !

- Alors Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'emporta Ron, visiblement de fort mauvaise humeur

Au regard désolé de Harry, la jeune fille comprit qu'il lui avait parlé de Malfoy.  
Autrement dit, son frère allait soit la bouder soit lui faire une scène… peut-être même les deux !  
Ginny redescendit sur terre en entendant une voix :

- Attends Ron ! Il manque quelqu'un ! Le coupa gentiment Hermione, habituée à ses petits grognements.

- Qui ? Fit Drago

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, la porte s'ouvrit mais pas sur un, mais deux hommes.

- Remus, Sirius ! S'écrièrent Ginny et Harry

- Présent ! Répondit Sirius avec son sourire réputé ravageur.

Hermione secoua la tête avec un désespoir feint, trop amusée par sa petite révérence pour les saluer.  
Remus lui tapota l'épaule l'air de dire « avance Patmol, nom d'un chien ! » et Sirius prit un faux air contrit avec des yeux de chiots en pleurs.  
Sans un mot, le lycanthrope leva les yeux au plafond dans un profond soupir, attrapa son ami par le bas de sa robe et le traîna derrière lui, jusqu'à un fauteuil.

- Alors, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, tu peux râler ! Expliqua la préfète à son ami.

Celui-ci croisa les bras sous les rires de ses amis.  
Ginny toussa après son fou rire et tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés…

- Tu ne nous dérange jamais voyons ! La coupa Sirius

- Si ça se trouve,Malfoy a raison et je manque sérieusement de sommeil …

Drago sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne devait pas penser à la même chose que lui, mais vu le ton qu'elle employait, la situation portait à confusion.

D'ailleurs Harry, Sirius et Remus le regardèrent un moment.  
Il finit par hausser les épaules, l'air de rien.

- Mais ? Fit Hermione pour la pousser à continuer

- Mais j'ai vu quelque chose ce soir. Sous ma fenêtre, j'ai vu une silhouette en noir regarder vers moi, très nettement !

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration et Remus se releva.

- Tu as vu quelque chose d'autre ? Dit-il

- Non, mais ça m'a semblé bizarre, j'avais Pattenrond avec moi et qu'il l'a aperçue il s'est mis à feuler, il avait le poil hérissé… lui expliqua la rousse en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle avait toujours aimé les yeux de Remus.  
Toujours mordorés… une étendue aux couleurs chatoyantes lui rappelant le printemps.

- C'est grave alors… il a toujours eu un très bon instinct rappelez vous ! Intervint Hermione

- Il t'es arrivé quelque chose depuis ? La questionna Ron tendu

- Non, je suis simplement descendue à toute vitesse dehors et j'ai rencontré Drago au bout d'un moment. Répondit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Une silhouette en noir hum ? Avança prudemment le survivant

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Un mangemort ? Reprit-il en la fixant intensément

- Je ne sais pas… au début j'ai plutôt pensé à Voldemort… ça devient une véritable obsession

Le jeune homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire indulgent

- Impossible, ma cicatrice ne m'a pas lancée plus que d'habitude… mais s'il s'agit d'un mangemort nous devons être sur nos gardes !

Sirius fit glisser une main dans ses longs cheveux, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était contrarié, avant de se relever et de rejoindre Remus près du feu.

- Le plus sage serait de prévenir Dumbledore, je vais y aller sous forme de chien avec Remus, vous tous, retournez dans votre salle commune… fit-il

- Le plus sage ? Répéta Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux

Tout le monde lui rit au nez d'un air compréhensif, sauf Sirius un peu vexé.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour rien ! Souffla-t-il

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Lança alors Drago

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard un instant et Drago su qu'il avait vu juste.  
Le parrain de Potter savait, mais il ne dirait rien pour le moment sur cela .  
Il se contenta simplement de laisser passer du vent :

- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je ne suis pas spécialiste.

Harry ne dit rien mais il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel dans les paroles de l'animagus.  
Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, tout aussi significatif que le sien.  
Sans la quitter des yeux il parla.

- On se voit demain ?

- Je vous ferai passer un message au petit déjeuner demain matin pour vous le dire. Lui dit Remus avec un petit sourire énigmatique

- Oh ! pas la peine.

Hermione se leva, rompant son lien visuel avec Harry et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans toutes ses poches

- Je pensais pas qu'elle en avait autant ! Murmura Ron au survivant

Le garçon à la cicatrice pouffa et faillit avaler son coussin pour ne pas éclater de rire et subir les foudres d'Hermione.

- Je les ai ! Cria-t-elle au bout d'un moment

Tout le monde se pencha vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle maintenait entre son pouce et son index et Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire devant le « oh » étonné des garçon et l'air incrédule des deux adultes et du Serpentard.

- Tu les avait encore, ça alors ! Fit la rousse

- J'en ai même fabriqué d'autres pour Sirius et Remus ! Répondit Hermione

- T'as du bosser dessus pour les améliorer hein ?

- Oui ! La préfète rougie en souriant, assez fière d'elle

- Mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous expliquez de quoi vous parlez ! S'emporta Drago, un rien décoiffé par sa contrariété

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et tandis que Ginny lui massait gentiment les épaules, Hermione tendit une pièce à Sirius et une à Remus qui observaient la Gryffondor et le Serpentard d'un œil à la fois critique et des plus surpris.

- Heu Hermione, ça n'est pas la peine de nous payer pour notre silence tu sais ! Commença Sirius en se tournant vers la préfète.

Il reçut un tape derrière la tête par Remus.

- Mais aïe !

- Laisse la parler Sirius.

- Merci Remus. Fit Hermione en inspirant profondément avant de poursuivre. Ceci est un exemplaire des pièces que nous utilisions l'année dernière pour nous faire passer les dates des réunions de l'AD ! Lorsque Harry indiquera une date sur la sienne, toutes les autres prendront la même date, en bas de la pièce.

- Pour l'AD! Alors vous procédiez comme ça.. je m'étais toujours posé la question ! Fit Sirius avec un petit sifflement admiratif

Remus la tourna dans tous les sens.

- Modifiée avec le _protéiforme_ ? Fit il en la regardant avec sérieux

Pour toute réponse elle rougit. On l'avait déjà complimentée l'an dernier sur ses capacités.

Sirius siffla de nouveau

- Avec une équipe pareille, vous pourriez reformer les maraudeurs !

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil que lui seul put voir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny regarda tendrement Drago sortir de la salle devant Harry . Elle savait très bien que Ron l'attendait sur le chemin du retour vers la salle commune.

Drago tourna à droite en la couvant des yeux tandis qu'elle et Harry prenaient à droite.

- ça ira Gin' ? Demanda soudainement le jeune homme aux cheveux de geais.

La rouquine avala difficilement sa salive.

- J'ai le choix ?

- Pas vraiment. Soupira son ami

- Vous voilà enfin ! Clama Ron, les faisant sursauter au détour d'un tournant

- On a préféré laisser du large à Malfoy figure-toi ! Répliqua aussitôt sa sœur, piquée au vif.

- Tiens parlons en de celui là !

Harry s'écarta d'eux, les laissant « discuter » et prononça le mot de passe une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

_- Victoire !_

La grosse dame, visiblement assourdie par les cris qui s'élevaient à présent les laissa passer tout de suite.

- C'EST UN MONSTRE GINNY ! REDESCEND SUR TERRE ! MERLIN !

- JE T'INTERDIS DE TE MELER DE MA VIE PRIVEE DE CETTE FACON !

Coup de chance, à cette heure ci la salle commune était quasiment vide.  
Seuls Hermione, Neville et Seamus étaient encore présents.  
Les deux derniers prirent d'ailleurs royalement la fuite en attendant le frère et la sœur Weasley vociférer à pleins poumons.

- MAIS COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE CE TYPE PUISSE OUBLIER SON PASSE ?

- CE PASSE LUI SERVIRA DE LECON ! AFIN DE NE JAMAIS OUBLIER POURQUOI IL SE BAT ! TU NE FAIS VRAIMENT CONFIANCE A PERSONNE RON !

- PAS AU CAS DESESPERES FIGURE TOI !

- TU JOUES LE MEME JEU QUE LUI AUTREFOIS A REAGIR DE CETTE FACON JE TE SIGNALE ! LES AUTRES ONT FAIT CONFIANCE AU CHOIX DE DUMBLEDORE ! ILS M'ONT FAIT CONFIANCE ! ET TOI, MON PROPRE FRERE TU N'EN SERAIS PAS CAPABLE !

Hébétée Hermione les regardait hurler devant elle comme si elle venait de payer sa place de cinéma pour un film d'amour particulièrement houleux.  
Seulement elle eu plus de chance qu'à l'accoutumée, c'était en effet toujours une catastrophe quand elle allait au cinéma moldu, car Harry vint la rejoindre pour lui murmurer la situation au creux de l'oreille.

Pour une fois qu'elle avait un bon voisin, elle aurait voulu que la situation soit moins critique !

Les deux concernés montèrent encore d'un cran :

- COMMENT PEUX-TU ? Hurlait Ron rouge écrevisse

- TU NE DEVRAIS MEME PAS POSER LA QUESTION RONALD WEASLEY ! OU ES-TU SANS CŒUR ? L'attaque de sa jeune sœur le troubla un instant car sa voix retomba brusquement

- Tu l'aimes ? Fit-il d'une voix blanche

- Ça ne te regarde pas Ron, je suis désolée… pas après ce que tu viens de me dire.

- MAIS JE M'INQUIETE POUR TOI ! Fulmina le rouquin

- Alors si jamais il m'arrive malheur soit là pour moi, si tu me vois dépérir, sois là pour moi, si tu me vois souffrir, sois là pour moi ! Mais maintenant, me vois tu comme ça ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe, scotché sur place.

Elle avait raison… depuis quelques temps déjà sa sœur s'était épanouie, il le savait, mais le fait que ce soit Malfoy lui faisait mal.

Mal parce qu'il l'avait toujours détesté.

Mal pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, à lui et ses amis.

Mal pour ce qu'il avait été, l'opposé pur et simple de la lumière.

Il ne voulait pas voir sa sœur sombrer là dedans si jamais Malfoy décidait de faire changer sa girouette de direction.

Il jeta un regard à ses amis pour un quelconque soutient mais ceux ci secouèrent négativement la tête.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire, celui qui signifiait tout : « tu peux venir en parler si tu veux ».

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haletant, en se traînant presque au sol, Lucius Malfoy tendit un épais volume à son maître.

- Haaaaa !

Le soupir de soulagement de Voldemort le fit frissonner des pieds à al tête et Lucius compris pourquoi il lui était fidèle.

Il était son image, un homme froid, d'une puissance incomparable, aux véritables valeurs !  
D'un soupir, il pouvait vous damner, vous vouer à l'enfer du moindre geste !

Mais damné, il l'était depuis longtemps.

S'il avait su qu'à cet instant son fils aurait hurlé d'entendre cela, peut-être aurait-il dérobé de nouveau le lourd manuscrit !  
Peut-être aurait-il fuit très loin avec!  
Peut-être aurait-il compris !  
Peut-être…

- Tu as fait du bon travail Lucius . Observa son maître en saisissant le livre pour le parcourir du regard

- Tout à était fait selon vos ordres, my Lord. Expliqua le mangemort en faisant la révérence.

Il manqua de tomber mais Voldmort ne le remarqua pas à sa plus grande chance.

- Le temps que tu attends arrivera bientôt Lucius. Cette nuit, je rendrais une petite visite à notre « amie »…

- Mon maître !

- Va Lucius, tu l'as mérité.

Le mangemort s'inclina de nouveau et saisissant sa cape pour s'en entourer, il sortit pour regagner ses quartiers.

Cette nuit, risquait d'être prometteuse.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOOOOOO

_Linaewen : Yatta ! après de bonne vacs, rien de tel qu'un Chapitre pour se mettre en forme ;)  
Drago : En forme ? Mais tu veux ma mort ma parole !  
Linaewen : Beuh pourquoi ?  
Drago : En forme qu'elle annonce ! Mais tu me colles tout en même temps sur les bras le père, la fille, Voldy !  
Harry : J'croyais que t'étais un homme toi !  
Drago : La paix Potter !  
Linaewen : A cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents !  
Drago : J'en veux pas de ton cheval  
Harry : Mdrrrrrr ! Aller Malfoy, laisse tomber va de toute façon elle l'a dit, ça sera une happy end  
Drago : Ouais mais en attendant faut voir par quoi je passe !  
Linaewen : Moi aussi je t'aime ! lool_


	13. Relegio

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Lisalune : **kikou ma tite Lisa! merci pour tes tits « lol » ça me fait tjs plaisir de voir ta sélection : ) ahhh ! les fameux Amshas… on en a pas fini avec eux ne t'inquiète pas. ;) Même si les chapitres à venir vont être un peu plus sombres je vais essayer de garder Drago et Ginny tels qu'ils sont, et le plus mimi possible : ) Je vais pouvoir écrire plus vite désormais et revenir lire ta fic ! ;) Gros kissuu

**Luinil :** Re ! Ha ben merci bcp ! Je me demandais si ça te plairais ces scènes rajoutées, mais c'est vrai qu'il en fallait une pour Ron. C'était pas possible sinon. Bien vu ma Luinil ;) Mdr ! je te jure que mon but n'est pas de te faire tourner en rond avec mes petits paragraphes ! quoi que là aussi tu verra que c'est bizarre ;) aller zen ! super technique de Wufy ! lool ! Gros kissuuuuuu

**Zabou :** Hello ! mais bien sur que je veux ton avis ! Chaque avis est tjs le bienvenue : ) Apres mon BAC j'ai fait le plus vite possible en espérant vous satisfaire encore ;) Gros kisssuuu

**Corndor : **Hello ! Tu me flattes : ) Pour ce qui est des disputes de Ron et Ginny j'ai essayé de me mettre un peu dans la peau de chacun. Mais c'est vrai que celle du grand frère ultra protecteur était assez difficile à exprimer, c'était un tel flot de sentiments… : ) J'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira, pour ce qui est d'une évolution entre les persos, tu va avoir celle que tu attendais ! mdr ! ;) Gros kissuuu

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Relegio.**_

Le vent s'engouffrait doucement sous la fenêtre, doux bruissement à l'oreille des dormeurs.  
Emmêlée dans ses draps blancs, Ginny frissonna.

Puis, doucement, le vent se fit plus fort.  
Imperceptiblement, il fit glisser le verrou de la fenêtre, laissant ainsi libre court à ses vagues d'assauts rafraîchissantes.

L'air parcourut la peau de la jeune fille qui battit frénétiquement des paupières, gênée dans ses rêves.  
Le souffle de glace se changea bientôt en un courant chaud lui permettant de se rendormir tranquillement en se serrant davantage entre ses légers draps.

La scène qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves se brouilla et la table des Gryffondors disparut.  
Elle était à présent dans une autre pièce, bien plus spacieuse que la grande salle.  
Intriguée, elle se demanda vaguement si une telle salle pouvait exister à Poudlard, lorsqu'un bruit de clochette attira son attention sur sa droite.

Il lui sembla alors seulement émerger de son rêve.  
A la place du charmant chaton qui aurait dû se trouver au bout de la clochette, comme elle l'avait espérée, Ginny ne vit rien d'autre qu'une masse informe et noire.  
Elle fit machinalement un pas en arrière, surprise.  
Un grondement sourd s'éleva alors de la bête avant qu'elle ne se jette sur elle.  
Propulsée au sol la rouquine tenta de se débattre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule, étalée sur le carrelage de la salle devenue rougeâtre.

Essoufflée, elle se redressa lentement, guettant le moindre bruit.  
L'animal ou du moins la chose était passé à travers elle.

Ginny se redressa et se serra sur elle même, palpant son corps par mesure de sécurité.  
La pièce n'était pas rouge avant.

Une boule nerveuse se forma dans sa gorge et dans son ventre, emprisonnant une quelconque réflexion.  
Elle sentait quelque chose remuer dans les murs, dans le sol, et les picotements d'angoisse remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

La salle se mit brusquement à vibrer, lui arrachant un cri qui résonna.

Les secousses se firent plus violentes et Ginny dût se jeter ventre contre terre pour éviter un lustre de cristal qui s'écrasait au dessus d'elle.  
Secouée dans tous les sens, à terre, elle vit les murs se ternir d'un rouge sanglant en vrombissant.  
Des mains la saisirent au sol la clouant sur place.  
Sur sa chemise de nuit, des traces rouges apparurent petit à petit aux endroits où on la maintenait de force.

Les objets continuaient à s'écraser autour d'elle lorsque les murs se rapprochèrent dangereusement.  
Paniquée, elle hurla et vit que le plafond avait disparu, il n'y avait que du noir au dessus d'elle et ce rire froid… glacial… inhumain.

Réalisant soudain que le cauchemar pouvait lui coûter la vie, la jeune fille se débattit encore plus fort pour essayer de se réveiller.

En vain…

A bout de force elle laissa un long cri franchir ses pâles lèvres :

– HHAAARRRYYYYYYY !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le garçon au cheveux de jais s'éveilla brusquement, il avait entendu son nom.

Il scruta attentivement son dortoir mais ne vit personne, même pas Sirius sous sa forme de chien.  
Il poussa un profond soupir et toucha sa cicatrice brûlante sur son front en sueur.  
Prêt à se recoucher, il entendit un bruit sourd contre la porte de leur dortoir suivit d'un éclat de voix :

– Harry ! Ouvre vite c'est Hermione ! HARRY !

Le jeune homme se leva en vitesse, défit le verrou et fit face à son amie, haletante.

– Hermione, tu ne devrais pas te reposer?

– Vite ! Ginny ! Articula-t-elle difficilement

Le Gryffondor pâlit et lui attrapa la main pour courir jusqu'au dortoir des filles.

– Fais moi monter vite ! Fit-il à Hermione

– Avec moi, tu devrais pouvoir passer ! Répliqua-t-elle

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, la préfète se trompait.

L'escalier se transforma en rampe et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent assis sur le tapis de la salle commune.

– _Accio_ éclair de feu ! Fit le brun

Le balai se posa gracieusement devant lui.

– Monte ! Dit-il à Hermione en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

– Harry ?

– Quoi ?

– Je déteste voler ! Lâcha-t-elle tandis que le balai s'élevait dans les airs, au dessus du toboggan.

Elle serra la taille de Harry plus fort en priant que tout se passe bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La porte restait close.

Harry essaya une nouvelle fois de la faire sauter, en vain.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là dedans ? Pesta-t-il

– Je l'ai entendu hurler ton nom. Je suis descendu de mon dortoir aussi vite que possible et j'ai tambourinée à la porte, rien . je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir, je suis venue te chercher ! Cria-t-elle paniquée, pour couvrir le bruit que faisait la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

– Et les autres de ton dortoir ? S'enquit-il nerveusement en recommençant ses assauts

– Parties chercher les profs : McGonagall, Lupin et Dumbledore. Répondit-elle

Un cri retentit à nouveau et un bruit sourd le suivit.  
Harry empoigna de nouveau son balai, en rage.

– Ils vont arriver trop tard !

– Où vas-tu ?

– Je passe par sa fenêtre ! C'est la seule chose qu'il reste à faire ! Toi, vas chercher Sirius ! Il est en bas de nos escaliers qui mènent à la grande salle, c'est le plus près !

– D'accord ! fais vite ! … Et attention ! Cria-t-elle en le voyant s'envoler.

Le vent lui porta la simple réponse :

– Promis !

Elle redescendit l'escalier de son dortoir redevenu normal en courant et ne prit pas garde à la porte du dortoir qui claqua férocement et descendit, manquant de renverser une armure.

Un aboiement de protestation lui prouva que Sirius n'était pas loin.

– Sirius !

Elle le trouva assis, babines retroussées.  
Il s'arrêta dès qu'il la reconnu et la fixa inquiet.  
A bout de souffle la Gryffondor ne prononça qu'un nom :

– Ginny !

Le chien détala jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors, Hermione derrière lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage et Harry avait toutes les peines du monde à maintenir son balai droit.  
Non pas qu'il craigne de dévier, mais cela lui faisait perdre un temps fou.  
Or, du temps, Ginny n'en avait visiblement pas.

Il se coucha sur son balai pour le faire aller plus vite mais un courant d'air contraire l'empêchait d'avancer comme il l'aurait voulu.

Fatigué par ces conditions climatiques le jeune homme sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la fenêtre de la chambre.

– _RELEGIO_ ! Hurla-t-il pour masquer la colère du vent.

Un fil d'argent vint alors se fixer à la poignée extérieure et Harry lâcha son balai d'une main pour s'y amarrer et avancer vers le dortoir.

Lorsqu'il se posa précautionneusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il vit une intense fumée noire s'agiter dans la chambre de son amie.  
Sans hésiter il brisa le carreau avec son coude, protégeant ses yeux des éclats de verres qui s'écrasèrent trois étages plus bas dans la pelouse.

Le tonnerre gronda et la pluie commença à tomber en une fine bruine sur les épaules du survivant qui observait bouche bée les épais volutes qui s'enroulaient autour des pieds d'un lit.

Il enjambât les plus gros débris de verre et sauta à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Lorsque ses deux pieds touchèrent le sol la fumée malsaine pénétra dans ses poumons, lui donnant l'impression d'asphyxier.  
Le Gryffondor toussa copieusement tout en s'approchant des lits à baldaquins.

L'un deux grinçait…

Harry essaya d'écarter la fumée âcre qui lui piquait les yeux et lui brûlait à présent la gorge pour mieux voir.

Une silhouette se débattait entre ses draps.

– Ginny ! Cria-t-il en espérant qu'elle répondrait

Rien…

Harry s'approcha en trébuchant sur une table renversée et attrapa la rouquine par les épaules.  
Elle se débattait furieusement et du sang coulait le long de sa tempe droite pour s'étaler sur le lit en tâches sombres.  
Le brun la secoua du mieux qu'il put mais la jeune fille ne se réveilla pas, pire, elle bougea de plus en plus et des plaies commencèrent à apparaître sur son corps mince.

Le survivant entendit du bruit venant du couloir et pria pour que ce soit de l'aide.  
Au cinquième coup la porte se dégonda et Sirius pénétra dans la pièce avec Hermione.

– Hermione reste dehors ! Dit l'homme

La brunette obéit mais tenta quand même de dissiper la fumée à l'aide d'un sort.

En vain.

Sirius courut vers les deux adolescents, l'air crispé.

– Harry, sors la d'ici ! vite !

– Aide moi ! Répondit le Gryffondor en serrant les dents

Ginny venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour fixer le vide et un cri atroce sortit de sa bouche.  
A cet instant Hermione poussa un cri hystérique et aiguë.

– _SELENITE_ ! Gronda une voix rauque.

L'espace vibra tandis que le corps de Ginny se cabrait dans les bras de Harry

Un silence retomba et la fumée noire s'enfonça dans la moquette de la chambre, aspirée.

Sur le seuil, baguette tendue en avant se tenait Dumbledore, ses yeux d'aciers brûlants de rage, McGonagall, Hermione et Remus derrière lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'infirmerie était calme dans son blanc immaculé habituel.  
Seul le murmure de ses occupants semblait lui donner vie.

La tête entre ses mains, assis sur un lit, Harry ne disait rien.  
Il sentait les regards de ses professeurs sur lui et ne voulait pas les affronter.  
Il n'avait rien pu faire, encore une fois…  
Sans eux, Ginny serait morte, il le savait.

La main réconfortante d'Hermione vint lui caresser les cheveux.  
Il leva vers elle ses yeux embués pour la remercier mais en fut incapable.  
Elle le berça alors lentement, lui faisant oublier son monde tandis que les adultes discutaient.

– Elle va s'en tirer, mais c'était de justesse. Intervint Madame Pomfresh en soupirant de fatigue

– Que s'est-il passé dans cette chambre Albus ? Fit Remus, la voix nouée par l'inquiétude

– Voldemort.

Ce simple nom glaça l'assistance.  
Sirius serra férocement les poings et avala difficilement sa salive avant de parler

– Son pouvoir devient trop grand Albus… Cette nuit il aurait pu les tuer tous les deux, et peut-être détruire Poudlard avec…

– Je le sais Sirius. Mais Harry n'est pas…

– Prêt. Acheva Hermione

Les visages se tournèrent vers elle.  
Son regard était posé sur Ginny sans la voir.

– Il n'est pas prêt à perdre tous ceux qu'il aime, il n'a déjà que trop souffert. Poudlard est sa maison, il se battrait jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang s'il vous savait en dehors de ça. Mais il sait que c'est utopique. Il va devoir gérer le monde à lui tout seul… On n'est jamais prêt à ce genre de chose.

Sirius vint s'agenouiller près d'elle et passa une main sur son visage pour la ramener parmi eux.

– On fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour le libérer Hermione.

– ALORS FAITES QU'IL N'Y AI PLUS DE PROPHETIE ! Hurla-t-elle, déchirée.

Les adultes la dévisagèrent avec compassion.  
McGonagall lui tendit un mouchoir.

– C'est ce que nous voudrions tous, Miss Granger… nous avons tous bien connu les parents de Mr Potter, aucun d'entre nous ne souhaitait ce qui est arrivé, ne serait-ce que pour la mémoire de Lily et James.

La préfète dévisagea son professeur de métamorphose puis baissa la tête en soupirant.

– Je le sais…

– Vous devriez dormir Miss Granger, restez donc à l'infirmerie, je vais en avertir Madame Pomfresh. Dit gentiment le vieux directeur.

– Je reste ici avec eux. Annonça Sirius avant de se transformer et de se coucher aux pieds d'Hermione.

Tout le monde sortit, non sans un dernier regard à la jeune fille étendue sur un lit, sauf Remus qui s'appuya contre la porte blanche en bois.

– Demain je chercherais quelque chose sur les prophéties…

Hermione acquiesça et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.  
Le loup garou esquissa un pâle sourire et sortit.  
Le reste de la nuit allait être long…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans la tranquillité de l'infirmerie Ginny ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
La première chose qu'elle vit, fut Harry et Hermione endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Un sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut son anneau au doigt d'Hermione.

Elle le savait, l'anneau d'argent allait vers la personne qui en avait le plus besoin.  
Bientôt, elle pourrait le récupérer et elle se sentirait à nouveau entière.  
Elle bénit le jour où elle l'avait reconnu dans un vieux livre de la bibliothèque.

Ginny reconnut Sirius, sous sa forme humaine, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre à la fixer, la lune jouant sur sa longue chevelure noire.

Elle fit un petit signe et il s'approcha d'elle.

– Comment tu te sens ? souffla-t-il

– Mieux…

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Ginny ? Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle

– J'ai fait un cauchemar… Voldemort était dedans. Les murs se refermaient sur moi et j'entendais son rire… froid, insupportable.

– Ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar…

La jeune fille regarda ses mains bandés ou une trace rosée apparaissait.

– J'aurais pu mourir…

– On est arrivé à temps !

– Mais Sirius, ça peut se reproduire n'importe quand ! Je n'aurais pas le temps d'apprendre l'occlumancie ! Et si un jour vous ne m'entendiez pas ?

L'homme demeura muet. Elle avait raison, il le savait.  
La soumettre à une surveillance constante serait trop de pression pour elle, et pour les autres.  
Ce serait la traiter comme déjà morte.  
C'est ce qui était arrivé l'an passé à Harry…

– On va trouver une solution Gyn'. Pour ce soir, Madame Pomfresh t'a administrée une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

– Et ça ? ça ne marcherait pas ? Demanda-t-elle en un maigre espoir

Sirius secoua la tête, navré.

– C'est une potion destinée à soigner l'organisme et elle lui évite de trop s'agiter en ne rêvant pas. Elle permet aussi d'éviter les cauchemars mais les tiens sont si… vivants. Ce sont presque des sortilèges. Pour cette nuit ça ira, Voldemort ne reviendra pas.

– Non… mais un jour oui. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de s'introduire comme ça dans l'âme de quelqu'un…

– Voldemort a longtemps été un résidu d'être vivant. Contrôler les âmes a alors été son seul moyen de vivre… et la magie noire n'a rien arrangé.

– Comment ? Fit soudain la rousse en fixant l'animagus droit dans les yeux.

Sirius retint sa respiration.  
Elle lui demandait sans doute comment ils l'avaient sauvés ou alors… comment Voldemort avait fait ?

– Comment tout. Précisa-t-elle

_Trop perspicace…_ Songeât Sirius

– Ginny je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée maintenant. Tenta-t-il

– Sirius !

– Très bien… C'est Hermione qui t'a entendu, elle a prévenu Harry tout de suite et il a essayé de défoncer ta porte en vain, alors il est passé par la fenêtre. Pendant ce temps Hermione est venue me chercher. Les autres Gryffondors étaient partis chercher Dumbledore, McGonagall et Remus. J'ai réussi à défoncer la porte pour vous rejoindre toi et Harry. Vous baigniez dans une fumée malsaine que je n'arrivais pas à dissiper. Je connais ce genre de chose, ma mère utilisait ce procédé pour faire souffrir ceux… qui lui faisaient obstacle. C'est alors que Dumbledore est arrivé et a réussi à rompre le sort et donc à faire fuir Voldemort, te libérant ainsi de ton cauchemar.

– Il est arrivé à temps, j'allais mourir, étouffée entre quatre murs sanguinolents.

– Le cauchemar paradisiaque de Voldemort en somme… cracha Sirius avec une haine palpable en se relevant pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

– Merci . Dit Ginny les mains crispées sur sa couverture à carreaux.

Sirius lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et Ginny se positionna sur ses genoux.  
L'homme fut d'abord surpris, mais ne dit rien.  
Depuis Azkaban, il avait quelque peu perdu ce genre d'habitude.

La jeune fille s'endormit sur lui, gardant un pan de sa robe étroitement serré dans sa main gauche, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, la porte claqua brusquement, réveillant Sirius en sursaut.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa forme canine qu'un blondinet entrait dans la chambre de la convalescente.  
Harry et Hermione s'éveillèrent à leur tour et après un charmant concert de rougissements dût à leur position, ils tournèrent leurs regards vers le nouvel arrivant.

– Co.. Comment va-t-elle ? On ne m'a… prévenu que ce…ce matin ! Haleta-t-il

– Ça ira Malfoy. Elle dort encore. Expliqua Sirius

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– C'est ce que je me demande !

La voix chargée d'émotion de Ron interrompit Drago qui se tourna vers lui brusquement.

Hermione vint se placer entre eux par réflexe et mesure de sécurité avant de les faire s'asseoir.  
Après un regard à Harry, elle commença à tout leur dire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago laissait courir sa main sur le dos de la jeune fille.  
Rassurée, elle fermait les yeux et se contentait de savourer cet instant.

– Pomfresh a dit que je pourrais bientôt sortir. Lâcha doucement Ginny

– Je sais, c'est ce que m'ont dit les autres avant de sortir.

– Ils ont été gentils de nous laisser tous les deux. Constata la rouquine

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton frère cède ! Railla la Serpentard

Ginny fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement.

– Ne commence pas…

Le blond sourit mais elle ne le vit pas.

– Très bien. Pour cette fois…

Ginny releva la tête l'air suspect et Drago en profita pour l'embrasser.  
Elle ne protesta pas, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle aurait pu ne pas être là et se lova un peu plus contre lui, en jouant tendrement avec ses cheveux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

– Hermione… on ne devrait pas ! Protesta Harry

– Mr Potter, quelle honte de dire ça !

– C'est toi qui devrais avoir honte de les espionner 'Mione ! Murmura le survivant entre ses dents, le cœur battant la chamade.

La préfète se retourna vers lui, abandonnant ainsi le trou de la serrure et contempla le garçon à la cicatrice.

– Mais dites moi vous, depuis quand faites vous cas de ce genre de chose, hum ?

Harry pouffa. C'était vrai, ils avaient fait pire que de regarder dans un trou de serrure au début de la relation de Ginny et Drago mais ils avaient rapidement laissés tomber en voyant que le Serpentard était sincère.

Hermione se laissa aller contre la porte et Harry la suivit.  
Sans faire exprès il posa sa main sur celle de la brunette qui rougit furieusement.  
Elle avait beau se traiter de collégienne puérile, rien n'y faisait.

– Tu m'avais entendu à la fenêtre ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement se remémorant la scène

– Non. Je te connais c'est tout. Avoua timidement le Gryffondor

Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les filles, Cho Chang en était l'exemple.  
Manque de bol, il se fourrait toujours dans des situations pas possibles, genre celle-là… qu'il redoutait depuis deux bon mois déjà.

– Ah. Tant que ça ? Fit Hermione en admirant ses chaussures

– Oui.

Un silence assez lourd suivit et les deux adolescents ne surent où se mettre pour ne pas être remarqué par l'autre.  
Harry avait toujours sa main sur celle d'Hermione mais aucun des deux ne bougeait.

– Tu sais, heureusement que tu étais là. Dit Harry

– Pardon ? Fit la concernée dans un mouvement de surprise

– Pour Ginny, si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu je n'aurais rien su…

– C'était normal Harry. Répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

– Peut-être mais j'ai compris beaucoup de choses grâce à toi.

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus.  
Hermione savait qu'il faisait ça quand il était gêné.

Elle sentait bien qu'elle allait mettre les pieds en terrain glissant mais…

– Quoi par exemple ? Articula-t-elle difficilement

Trop tard la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres et lui encombrait l'esprit avait été dite.  
Harry tourna la tête vers elle, et un vide énorme emplit le ventre d'Hermione.  
Un gouffre sans nom, doux et violent à la fois.  
Quelque chose comme une possession…

Sans qu'elle le réalise son visage était tout près de celui de Harry.  
Le survivant la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et il sourit.  
Il passa son index sur ses lèvres puis fit courir ses doigts sur le visage d'Hermione qui frissonna et doucement, comme s'il touchait un petit oiseau fragile, il scella leurs lèvres tendres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une lumière blanche entoura l'index de Ginny et l'anneau d'argent y prit forme.  
La jeune fille sourit sous les yeux écarquillés de Drago.

– Ginny qu'est-ce que…

– Une bonne nouvelle ! Répondit elle en l'admirant comme au premier jour

– C'est quoi cet anneau Gyn' ? Demanda le Serpentard

– C'est un don. Fit-elle en souriant

Drago arqua un sourcil peu convaincu.

– Entendu, je te raconte, mais tu ne te moques pas?

– Entendu. Il lui offrit un sourire ravageur pour preuve qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux de feu.

– C'est un anneau magique. On dit qu'il a le pouvoir d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin. C'est lui qui m'a porté vers toi et c'est également lui qui vient d'aider Hermione.

– Granger ? Mais aider comment ? La questionna-t-il sceptique

– En montrant la voie à son porteur. La voie qui permet de sortir de sa bulle noire qu'elle soit de tristesse, de colère, d'injustice… c'est un objet sacré marqué par le sort de « _relegio_ ». Le sort qui lie les choses et les être entre eux.

– Je comprends. Et où as-tu eu ça ? S'enquit le blond intéressé

– Je l'ai trouvé par hasard dans le parc il y a longtemps !… en t'observant. Avoua-t-elle

Elle lui sourit et il la regarda surpris.  
Jouant avec un instant, elle le retira de son doigt et le lui donna.  
Drago allait protester mais la rouquine l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

– Je te le donne, je crois que tu en auras plus besoin que moi et ainsi je serai toujours avec toi.

Drago referma ses bras autour d'elle en regardant l'anneau qui émettait encore une douce lueur.  
Ginny ferma les yeux, elle était à sa place, chez elle, là où elle possédait tout.  
Ce que personne, quoi qu'il lui arrive, ne pourrait jamais lui enlever.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**A Suivre…**

OOOOOOOOOOO

_Harry : Heu tu.. tu.. enfin..  
Dray : Hé bien, on bégaye Potter !  
Harry tout rouge : ça te regarde pas Malfoy !  
Dray : Il est amoureux ! aouh !  
Lianewen : Heu c'est pas que c'est un peu aussi ton cas Dray chéri mais….  
Dray : T'étais obligé de le rappeler hein ?  
Linaewen : Ben…  
Harry : Hé ben Malfoy tu rougis ?  
Dray : Ta gueule Potter  
Harry : Mdr ! t'as un vocabulaire étendu ça fait peur ! XD  
Dray : Tu vois où tu me mènes toi ?  
Linaewen : Désolée ! Fais ses grands yeux de chaton battu  
Dray : Rah non me regarde pas comme ça ! Non ! Non.. non non.. rahhh d'accord c'est bon !  
Linaewen : ;)  
Harry ébouriffant les cheveux de Dray : Après tout c'est pas comme si tu la connaissais pas !  
Dray : Humf !_


	14. Si je te le disais me croirais tu?

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Zabou :** Kikou ! ben écoute ça c'est bien passé, oui j'ai eu mes notes. Tu as une bonne mémoire dis moi je suis bien en L et toutes les matières que tu as citée étaient les bonnes ! Chapeau ! lool ! Le plus étonnant c'est que je m'en suis bien sorti même en science ! 12 en maths, 14 en Svt/phy-chimie, 16 à l'écrit de Français et 17 à l'oral ! ça soulage ;) Même si tu es sans doute déjà en vacs, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et j'attendrai tes/ ta review fin Août avec grand plaisir ! ;) Gros kissuuuuuu

**Luinil :** Mdr ! décidément tu n'accroches pas avec cet anneau ! ;) bah ne t'inquiète pas, des précisions sont à venir par la suite dessus ! en clair tu n'es malheureusement pour toi pas prête de l'oublier celui-là ! désolée :s Comme tu peux le voir, voici le Chapitre que tu attendais ! j'essaye d'avoir toujours un Chapitre d'avance pendant que j'en écris un, c'est plus simple pour moi ;) Hé vi ! ils sont enfin casés les petits choux ! ça n'a pas été sans mal, je te l'accorde ! lool ! Gros kissuuuuuuu

**Lisalune :** Je vois que tu sélectionnes toujours les passages et ça me fait rire de les relire en t'imaginant en train de les lire ! bon, un peu complexe ! lool : ) Oui, effectivement je ne vois pas quelqu'un survivre très longtemps en disant à Voldemort qu'il n'a longtemps été qu'un résidu d'être vivant ! Faut être totalement suicidaire ! mdr ! ça m'a fait plaisir de retrouver le passage ou Harry embrasse Hermione dans ta sélection ! ;) j'espérais vraiment qu'il irait, visiblement oui ! Merci pour tes compliments à la fin, j'ai su que je n'étais pas la seule à être nerveuse en écrivant le début ! Oui, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je me met en condition en écrivant, je vis un peu mon histoire! ;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire, surtout que là, la fin est… spéciale dira-t-on ! Gros kissuuuuuu

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Si je te le disais… me croirais tu ?**

Remus saisit sa tasse de thé pour la porter à ses lèvres lorsqu'un paragraphe attira son attention.

« _Les malédictions anciennes, tout comme les possessions, marquent à vie. Qu'il s'agisse d'un lien permettant une interaction entre deux personnes où une simple marque, il demeure toujours une trace de cette forme de pacte, désiré ou non. A ce jour, on dénombre de nombreuses malédictions qui ont, heureusement, été contrées. Cependant, on ne peut nier que les esprits les plus sombres, gorgés de magie noire se font de plus en plus difficiles à exorciser et ont, grâce à l'évolution de la magie et la redécouverte de sources de pouvoirs à travers des artefacts, trouvés des moyens des plus efficaces pour vampiriser un être. »_

Le loup referma le livre à la recherche d'une date au dos.

Le livre était vieux, à la couverture marron qui partait en lambeaux à certains endroits.  
Remus poussa un soupir en constatant que rien n'était inscrit au verso.

– Il fallait s'en douter… maugréa-t-il

L'enseignant s'adossa piteusement au dossier de sa chaise et se massa les tempes.  
Quelque soit l'heure il lui était impossible de partir, surtout en découvrant, maintenant, ce genre de phrase.  
Il attira à lui un nouveau livre et consulta l'index avec une petite moue.  
Pour contrer l'attaque de farfadets ce livre était l'idéal… pas pour son cas.

– « Prophétie » ça devrait pourtant être assez précis ! Bougonna-t-il

_ça l'est trop ! _lui rappela une petite voix, discrète, dans son esprit.

Remus secoua vigoureusement la tête lorsque le livre à la couverture bordeaux lui revint en mémoire.  
Il referma le livre sur les farfadets d'un coup sec.

Un bruissement attira son attention et il se reprocha aussitôt de ne pas l'avoir sentit.

– Pardon, je vous ai surpris.

Remus dévisagea un instant le nouvel arrivant puis fit signe que tout allait bien en lui désignant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

– Vous ne risquez rien à venir me voir ? Le questionna-t-il

– Pas dans la réserve. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

– Certaines choses...

Remus l'observa un instant, appuyant son menton sur le dos de ses mains jointes.

Aucun doute, en quelques mois, Drago Malfoy avait vraiment changé, ses yeux semblaient plus clairs, plus humains.  
Le Serpentard poussa un soupir d'outre-tombe en lissant ses cheveux.

– C'est à dire ?

Remus accusa le coup. Il se doutait que le jeune homme voudrait savoir, mais pas si vite.

– Ginny et Harry sont liés à Voldemort à cause de leur possession passée ou d'un sort. Commença doucement le loup

– Ça je le sais.

– Oui, mais il fallait d'abord commencer par ça. C'est la notion la plus claire et la plus courante que j'ai trouvé. L'ennui vient de la prophétie. Voyez-vous, dans certaines civilisation, une prophétie est considérée comme une malédiction car elle est rarement très joyeuse lorsqu'elle est officielle.

– Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un personnage important… Intervint Drago

– Oui. Je me suis alors aiguillé vers les malédictions. J'ai retrouvé la même définition.

Drago attendit la suite mais Remus demeurait muet. Pourtant il y avait autre chose. Il en était sûr.  
Le blond se mit à taper un rythme que lui seul entendait sur la table en bois de la réserve.

– Vous ne me dites pas tout, professeur.

– Votre formation était trop parfaite. Constata Remus

Drago sourit et fit un mouvement de la tête pour lui indiquer de poursuivre.  
Remus refusa.

– Vous savez, je tiens à Ginny, si vous savez quelque chose qui me permettrait de l'aider d'une quelconque manière, dites le moi ! … S'il vous plaît.

L'ancien maraudeur pinça la jointure de ses yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière d'un air fatigué.  
Lorsqu'il refit face à Drago, son regard avait changé et s'était fait plus dur, plus brillant.

– Je crains de ne pas avoir de bonne nouvelle…Voldemort a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Assise sur son lit d'infirmerie, Ginny rattrapait ses cours, sous le regard vigilant d'Hermione et celui amusé de Harry.

La rouquine redemanda du papier que madame Pomfresh s'empressa de lui donner, lorsqu'elle éternua à plusieurs reprises.

– Hé bien ? Demanda Harry

La Jeune Gryffondor renifla un peu

– C'est rien, on doit parler de moi ! dit-elle (1)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_« Ce grimoire très ancien, indiquant toutes les sortes de magies, fut retrouvée par le célèbre archéologue Eyruine qui mourut peu de temps après dans de mystérieuses circonstances. Il est dit qu'il mourut étouffé par une étrange fumée noire sous les yeux de son assistant qui referma le grimoire quelques minutes trop tard.  
Le grimoire du Chaos est en fait une voie de passage entre plusieurs « royaumes » notamment celui des morts. Pour cela, il a fallut qu'il soit relié à un artefact aussi puissant que lui : le voile de l'oubli, utilisé dans l'antiquité pour punir les assassins. Il est dit que celui qui reviendrait du voile pourrait exercer un contrôle sur le passage entre les mondes s'il ne touchait pas au grimoire qui reprendrait alors sa force vitale aussitôt. Il existe cependant deux conditions particulières pour pouvoir trouver puis manipuler ce sombre objet. Il faut résoudre l'énigme de l'Eau, inscrite sur la stèle gardienne de l'ancien temple de Gaïa ainsi que posséder un pouvoir supérieur au grimoire. Pour cela, un sacrifice rituel est exigé et le sacrifié doit partager son âme avec l'exécuteur. Une certaine compatibilité et cependant demandée, le sacrifié et l'exécuteur doivent avoir un lien étroit : amoureux, familial, sanguin, ou ne faire déjà qu'un par un lien magique ou une possession. »_

Lorsque la voix de Remus s'éteignit, Drago leva vers lui un regard empli de désespoir et de trouble.

Remus referma le livre d'un rouge qui le dégoûtait et le posa entre lui et son élève.

– Je suis désolé. Dit-il

Drago dévisagea son professeur avec détresse.  
Il n'avait que trop compris ce que tout cela signifiait, et pas seulement pour Ginny.

Le Serpentard enfouit sa tête entre ses bras sur la table, tandis que Remus posait une main douce sur son épaule, espérant lui apporter un moindre réconfort.

Au fond de lui, le loup pria pour sa jeune amie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

– Miss Weasley, vous pouvez sortir ! annonça Madame Pomfresh en roulant des yeux.

Ginny devina que ses amis ou le directeur avaient durement insisté.  
Hermione vint l'accueillir à la porte de l'infirmerie et s'empara aussitôt de son sac

– Tu es en convalescence Gyn' ! Expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

– Merci Miss Granger ! et si vous pouviez la surveiller… ajouta Pompom

– Ne vous inquiétez pas et merci pour tout ! répondit Ginny

L'infirmière lui fit un petit sourire et referma doucement la porte de l'infirmerie.

– Les autres sont dans la salle sur demande, on les rejoint ? Fit la préfète

– Avec plaisir ! Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ça !

En quelques foulées et deux escaliers, les jeunes filles furent devant le tableau qui dissimulait la salle sur demande.

Ginny ferma les yeux en imaginant la salle où elle était venue la dernière fois.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle crut ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux tant sa vision était fidèle à son souhait.  
La porte se referma en même temps qu'Hermione posait le sac de Ginny.  
La rouquine leva alors les yeux sur l'assistance et lança un bonjour chargé de bonnes ondes.  
Auquel personne ne répondit…

Harry et Sirius, assis côte à côté affichaient une mine des plus sombre, tandis que Remus regardait par la fenêtre illusoire de la salle.

Lorsque Ginny regarda Drago pour comprendre, elle vit qu'il était très pâle.

Elle fit un pas en avant, lorsqu'un mouvement près du seul grand bureau de la pièce l'alerta.  
Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient également là ce qui la surprit.

D'habitude ils ne venaient qu'en cas extrêmes…

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose lorsque Ron se leva pour se placer à côté d'elle.  
Ginny se tourna vers Hermione aussi interdite qu'elle et la question qui la tiraillait franchit ses lèvres :

– Quelqu'un est mort ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les yeux dans le vide, Ginny accusaient le coup.  
Harry se rapprocha d'elle et passa une main devant ses yeux.  
Elle ne réagit pas.  
La seule chose qui parvenait encore jusqu'à son esprit était le mot prononcé quelques minutes plus tôt : « sacrifice ».  
Elle allait être sacrifiée… à Voldemort…

La rouquine releva la tête sans voir personne, sauf Sirius.  
Dans le gouffre où elle venait de tomber, il lui semblait qu'il était la seule lueur.  
Elle se leva et se plaça devant lui, les yeux toujours vides.  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.

Il connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir eu autrefois.  
Le regard d'un condamné…

– Alors c'est toi qui va m'accompagner ? La voix morne de Ginny résonna dans la pièce qui lui semblait rétrécir à chaque instant.

Sirius avança une main vers la jeune fille tremblante et la retint de justesse lorsqu'elle s'effondra, sous un cri de Drago.

Il la prit dans ses bras et courut en direction de l'infirmerie, les Gryffondors sur les talons. Dans la salle, les derniers occupants observaient Sirius attentivement. Il avait beaucoup à leur apprendre…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

– Elle va se reposer à présent. Dit Ron en lui épongeant le front

Harry lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre Hermione par la taille et de sortir.

Drago resta seul dans la pièce à admirer et veiller sa Gryffondor.  
Mais il savait qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

Madame Pomfresh, qui avait exigée des explications quant au retour prématuré de sa patiente, écoutait l'histoire que Remus lui avait expliquée dans la matinée.

Il saisit la main de Ginny et s'assoupit bientôt à ses côtés.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny battit frénétiquement des paupières et observa le plafond ombré par la nuit de l'infirmerie.  
Elle venait décidément trop ici !  
Une vague de chaleur la ramena.

Drago était là, près d'elle à lui tenir la main.  
Elle sourit et se dégagea doucement.

Elle aperçut un tas de feuilles sur sa table de chevet.  
Celles qu'elle avait demandée lorsqu'elle ne savait encore rien.  
Sans réfléchir davantage, la jeune fille s'en empara ainsi que du crayon qui reposait à côté et se mit à écrire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago se réveilla au son du chant des oiseaux et le rayon de soleil qui lui caressait le visage lui fit presque oublier la gravité de la situation.

Mais un flash s'imposa à lui : Ginny devant le lac, souriante.

Il sursauta et posa vivement son regard sur le lit de sa compagne.

Il était vide.  
A sa place une enveloppe de papier reposait.

Tremblant, de rage, de panique ou de tristesse il ne savait le dire, il saisit l'enveloppe et brisa le scellé.

« _C'est ici, sous les lourdes branches fleuries des Cerisiers que je t'ai haïs, que je t'ai aimé pour la première fois._

_Je te demande de m'excuser, je ne te l'avais jamais dit._

_Je ne désire plus rien si ce n'est la paix, celle de ton âme et celle de ceux que je ne connais pas. Celle de ceux que j'ai aimé et que j'aimerai encore, au delà de tout ce que je connais, au delà de tout ce monde qui m'apparaît si beau aujourd'hui._

_J'emporte avec moi ces longs moments passés ensembles, qui me manqueront plus que ma vie, plus que mon souffle que j'avais pris l'habitude de te donner._

_Finalement, la vie tu vois, c'est bête parfois, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé… t'écrire comme ça…pour te parler de toi et moi, il n'y a encore qu'un an j'en aurais ri, j'en aurais pleuré, je t'aurais aimé…_

_Tu seras celui qui m'auras aimée jusqu'au bout, je le sais.  
Tu seras celui que j'attendrais, là bas, les bras grands ouverts pour t'accueillir, devant cette porte que j'apercevrai bientôt._

_Je t'ai donné ce que j'avais de plus précieux, vis avec pour moi._

_J'ai encore un dernier service à te demander, transmet cette lettre à ceux que je quitte, afin de ne pas m'oublier, afin de savoir que l'on peut se racheter, pour que l'on sache que je t'ai aimé et ce que j'étais._

_Tu sais que je serais toujours avec toi._

_Je sais ce que je fais, soyez heureux, je vous aime tous._

_Ginny. »_

Drago regarda l'unique larme tombée sur le papier glisser le long de l'écriture de Ginny et se détacher du papier.

Une autre feuille avait été glissée dans l'enveloppe avec le nom de Ron inscrit dessus.  
Drago, le cœur étouffé la déplia, souhaitant mourir en la lisant.

_« Ron,_

_Ta petite sœur est devenue grande._

_Pardonne moi et ne pleure pas._

_Harry et Drago auront besoin de toi._

_Explique à Papa et Maman que je les aime et que leur fille a voulut mettre un terme à la guerre. _

_Montre au monde que le courage existe et que la naissance n'est rien._

_Tu es quelqu'un de bien mon frère. Je l'ai toujours su._

_Je suis sûre que Sirius pourra tout vous expliquer, nous avons « ça » en commun._

_Si un jour tout va mal, regarde le ciel, tu me verras, Ron, je veillerais sur toi._

_Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours._

_Ginny. »_

Le Serpentard poussa un cri en enfermant la lettre dans sa main.  
Il s'écroula au bord du lit en tapant fiévreusement le drap blanc qu'avait occupé Ginny.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Harry, livide.  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Drago en larmes au bord du lit vide.

Il n'entendit pas les pas des ses amis et professeurs derrière lui et tomba à genoux, les mains au sol.  
Le sel de larmes vint lui piquer les yeux et il les vit s'écraser sur le carrelage pour prendre une forme ronde.  
Sa propre vision lui sembla insupportable.  
Frappant le sol de ses poings, il hurla :

– GINNYYYY !

OOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOOO

1 : On dit ça lorsque qu'on éternue parfois ;)

_Linaewen : pas taper ! je rappelle que ça sera une happy end !  
Harry : Vu comme ça on se demande comment !  
Dray : Mais pourquoi elle a disparu hein ?  
Linaewen : Je ne peux pas le dire maintenant Dray !  
Harry et Dray : – se mouchent –  
Linaewen qui les serre tous les deux : Aller ! faites moi confiance !  
Dray : T'as intérêt pour ta pomme à y arriver !  
Linaewen : vu les regards de la mort qui tue transformé en chien mouillés (pardon sirius) que vous me faîtes, est-ce que j'ai le choix !  
Harry et Dray : NON!  
Linaewen: C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait T T_


	15. Suivre son chemin

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Lisalune :** Oh ! Ben merci beaucoup ! J'espère juste ne pas t'avoir frustrée du coup en t'empêchant de t'arrêter ! ;) Pour ce qui est de la lettre à Drago je ne sais pas trop comment elle m'est venue ! Enfin, le principal c'est qu'elle plaise ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue mais comme tu as pu le voir ci-dessus, j'étais un peu absente et sans ordi ! lool ! Non, j'ai pas encore lu Hp6 en anglais mais je l'ai acheté ! Mais comme j'ai déjà du boulot pour ma terminale, ça va être coton pour le lire ! Lool ! Merci pour l'info en tout cas ! ;) Gros kisuuu !

**Luinil azuretoile :** ° tend un mouchoir à Luinil °. Erf, oui je reconnais que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte avec mes deux tourtereaux ! Mais je te promets que ça va s'arranger ma Luinil ! Lol, tant que le « boulot » de bêta te plaît, ça me va parce que j'adore t'envoyer mes fics : ) Je pense que le prochain chapitre t'éclairera d'avantage ! Tu me diras ça, je te fais entièrement confiance ! ;) Merci encore de me soutenir ! Gros kissuuu !

**Ratonton :** Mais avec plaisir ! J'écris pour moi mais aussi pour apporter qq chose à ceux qui me lisent : une histoire peut-être ? Lol ;) ! J'espère que le temps d'attente n'a pas été trop long ! Gros bisous !

**Zabou :** Ah ben bon retour ! C'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir parmi mes revieweurs : ) Je crois que je poste ce chapitre juste à temps alors ! J'espère que tu auras le temps de le lire ! Tu pars où ? Merci pour mes notes ! Ben dis donc 15 à l'oral pour une scientifique, c'ets super ! après bon c'est clair que c'est rattrapable, t'inquiète pas ! ;) Merci aussi pour tes compliments et je ne veux pas te faire attendre encore plus que ce que je n'ai déjà fait donc… bonne lecture ! Gros kissuuu !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Suivre son chemin…**

Drago balança une pierre de toutes ses forces dans le lac en attendant le « plouf » salvateur qui lui donnait l'impression de décharger, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, sa colère et sa tristesse.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe devant son manifeste échec… la douleur ne partait pas.

L'eau se fit frémissante tandis que les créatures sous-marines immergeaient lentement pour voir de qui venaient ces étranges objets qui atterrissaient dans l'eau mais Drago n'y prêta guère attention.  
A la place du fluide bleuté le jeune homme ne voyait qu'un bout de papier, accompagné d'un rire perdu…  
Il glissa sa tête entre ses bras et poussa un long gémissement plaintif, ultime appel à la Lune qui de son demi œil assistait, impuissante à la scène.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Sirius inclina la tête vers le sol, serrant les dents devant la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux quelques secondes auparavant.  
Ce garçon ne méritait pas ça.  
Quelle que soit son allégeance passée, il ne le méritait pas.

Oh ! bien sûr, Sirius n'avait pas oublié de qui il était le fils. Il n'avait pas oublié tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son neveu et ses fidèles amis mais… s'il était une chose, hormis l'amour, à laquelle Sirius croyait encore c'était la Rédemption.

Il se détourna du rempart en reprenant sa forme de chien, il avait lui aussi rendez-vous, en quelque sorte, avec la tristesse…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fatiguée, Ginny arracha pour la quinzième fois un pan de sa robe d'une branche de ronce.  
Depuis quand n'enlevait-on plus ces saletés même au fin fond du parc de Poudlard ?  
A cette pensée la jeune fille se retourna pour avoir une dernière vue du château.  
Il était loin à présent et ses lumières vacillantes lui parurent s'évaporer alors qu'elle franchissait les quelques pas qui la séparaient du monde sorcier.  
Elle était perdue dans ce monde, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire.  
L'image de Drago s'imposa à elle et elle refoula ses larmes.  
Il était loin lui aussi.  
Et c'était bien mieux ainsi, il risquait gros à rester avec elle.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres en constatant son égoïsme puis soupira.

- Oui, mais je l'aime…

La Gryffondor tourna définitivement le dos au château et resserra sa cape autour de ses frêles épaules.  
Si elle voulait faire quelque chose pour Harry, si elle voulait comme elle se l'était juré en scellant sa lettre à l'infirmerie, être une barrière de plus pour Voldemort, il lui fallait agir.  
Elle prit alors la direction de Pré-au-lard afin de trouver tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lutter, et en priorité la formule de voyage…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque Harry passait la porte de son dortoir, le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas éveiller les autres.  
La mine sombre il rasa les murs en ruminant jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle.

- Hé Harry ! Attends moi !

- Hum ?

Le Gryffondor releva la tête et aperçut le tristement célèbre Colin Crivey. Une bouffée de colère émergea rapidement en lui et il serra les poings pour ne pas tout bonnement massacrer le pauvre Colin.

- Désolé Colin mais j'ai un rendez-vous et je suis déjà en retard.

- A cette heure-ci ?

Harry se maudit intérieurement.

- Oui, c'est le professeur Lupin qui voulait me voir !

- Oh oui ! Super prof, mais tu as un problème avec lui ? Je peux t'aider peut-être ?

Le survivant lui fit un sourire crispé.

- C'est gentil mais ça ira Colin !

- Ok Harry, sinon n'hésite pas hein ?

- Oui oui !

Harry accéléra le pas afin de laisser Colin et tourna devant la porte du loup le plus rapidement possible.  
Colin lui fit un petit signe de la main et disparut.

Frustré de s'être contenu de hurler sur Colin pour être ENFIN un peu seul, Harry abattit son poing contre la lourde porte en bois, qui s'ouvrit à cet instant.  
Remus arrêta son poing au vol avec une mimique.

- Drôle de façon de frapper à une porte Harry…

- Excuse moi ! J'étais énervé. Comment tu as su que…

- On appelle ça du flair, dans tous les sens du terme. Pourquoi étais-tu énervé ?

- Dur réveil.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi…Observa Remus, contrarié.

Le professeur désigna les cernes naissantes sous les yeux du garçon en fronçant les sourcils.  
Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air blasé.  
Remus s'écarta alors de l'entrée pour le laisser passer.

- Je crois qu'une bonne tasse de Thé te fera du bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drago serra les dents pour la vingtième fois de la journée.  
Depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore tout Poudlard était en émoi. Certains par tristesse, d'autres à cause du choc et d'autres…

Les hurlements de joie des Serpentards commençaient à lui courir sérieusement sur le système.

- Vous vous rendez compte, un Gryffondor en moins, c'est une zone en plus de désinfectée !

Le rire gras lui donna envie de vomir. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de faire redescendre la pression.

- Hé Malfoy, on t'a pas vu ce matin ! Tu connais la nouvelle ? Y paraît que la cadette des belettes a disparu du château ! C'est les parents miséreux qui vont être cont…

Le Serpentard s'arrêta net en rencontrant le regard venimeux de Drago.  
Une haine féroce dansait dans ses yeux et son vis à vis recula par prudence.

- Désolé, je voulais pas déranger.

- C'est ça…

Le ton sifflant du blond jeta un froid dans la salle, ce qu'il savoura pleinement.  
Il s'empara de ses livres pour la matinée et poussa la porte de sa salle commune qu'il avait eu peur de franchir plus tôt, les lèvres retroussées en un mauvais rictus.

A sa table, ses condisciples chuchotaient : depuis qu'il avait pris ses appartements de préfet, il devenait franchement solitaire…et mauvais !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius poussa un grognement en sortant du bureau du vieux directeur.  
Après une nuit infructueuse il n'avait envie que d'une chose, dormir.  
Si seulement il pouvait… mais les mots de Ginny restaient gravés dans sa mémoire.

_Alors c'est toi qui vas m'accompagner ? _

Il aurait dû… mais depuis son retour il ne se sentait plus vraiment entier.  
Ses intuitions qui lui venaient par moment le perturbaient au plus haut point, bien qu'il n'en ai parlé à personne.  
Et la peine qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son filleul, un de ses seuls repères, lui faisait perdre pied.  
Même lui, cet étrange personnage qui venait de montrer son vrai visage et avait « ensorcelé » la petite Ginny, le perturbait.

Rien ne tournait rond.

Sirius oublia ses vilaines pensées lorsqu'une porte claqua derrière lui. Aussitôt il prit sa forme canine et s'assit devant la première alcôve venue.  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Drago.

Sirius se retransforma laissant sa magie sillonner son corps, faisant ainsi sursauter le Serpentard qui ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupé à grincer des dents.

- Ça va ?

- Non.

- Je sais… je crois qu'on devrait discuter tout les deux, Malfoy.

- En quel honneur, Black ?

- Celui qu'il me semble qu'on cherche tous à retrouver quelqu'un et que si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous allons la perdre.

Drago resta silencieux un instant sans ciller.  
Son esprit intégra lentement ce que Sirius venait de lui dire.  
Il hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer une parole sous peine de fondre en larmes.  
Or, l'eau gèle au contact d'un froid intense…  
Et son cœur n'existait que par petits morceaux glacés qui emprisonnaient ses sens.  
Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, il en était ainsi.  
Depuis cet instant il avait sentit la pâleur de ses lèvres s'accentuer comme si personne ne viendrait plus jamais les réchauffer.

Il suivit l'animagus en silence, l'air fier, en direction de la salle de duels.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Comment ça, « disparue », Albus ? Rugit Molly Weasley à travers la cheminée.

- C'est malheureusement la triste vérité, Molly…

- Ron, dis moi que c'est faux !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur le visage rougie de larmes de sa mère et secoua péniblement la tête.

- NON ! Hurla la femme

- Molly !

La voix d'Arthur Weasley venait de s'élever, rassurant un peu Ron. Ils étaient ensemble au moins : son père ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.  
Sinon elle n'aurait jamais tenu le choc.  
Le visage de Molly se retira de la cheminée pour laisser place à Arthur, tout aussi bouleversé.

- Quand, Albus ?

- Cette nuit. Elle vous a laissé une lettre, que votre fils vous lira tout à l'heure.

- Il faut la retrouver, Albus ! Coûte que coûte !

- Je le sais, Arthur… je le sais.

- ALORS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! Tempêta Molly derrière son mari.

Dumbledore la fixa un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'est précisément ce que je compte faire, Molly. Seulement je préférerais savoir où chercher plutôt que de démonter un endroit du monde sorcier alors qu'elle est à l'opposé, exposé à je ne sais quel danger. Pour l'instant elle ne doit pas être trop près de Voldemort. C'est pour cela que chacune de ses habitudes peut nous indiquer par où elle ira.

Molly avala sa salive avant de se moucher bruyamment.

Ron sourit faiblement à son père qui le jaugeait paternellement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny s'adossa contre un mur pour laisser passer les deux hommes qui déambulaient dans la rue.  
En uniforme de Poudlard elle n'était pas d'une discrétion fabuleuse…  
Mais, il restait encore une heure avant que le magasin de Madame Guipiure ouvre.  
Une malheureuse heure…  
Cela lui paraissait indéfiniment long.  
Elle jeta un regard morne aux autres boutiques.  
Mis à part celle de Quidditch elles ouvraient toutes à peine.  
Elle s'assit doucement sur la première marche devant une vitrine qui présentait une robe bleue pâle, très seyante sur le mannequin en tout cas, brodée de petits grelots en bas.  
Pas très discret, mais vue la coupe ça n'était pas fait pour.  
Elle se demanda de quoi elle aurait l'air là dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle sa destination.  
Un endroit d'une noirceur atroce, habitée par un Lord, maître de cette atrocité, fourmillant de Mangemorts qui ne voulaient qu'une chose : elle !  
Non, vraiment la robe n'était pas une bonne idée .

_Peut-être au…_

Ginny se mordit les lèvres.  
Elle avait faillit dire « retour » mais à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait ses entrailles se contractaient douloureusement et un vide l'emplissait dangereusement.  
Elle avait l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise, sans parachute, et prête à tomber, hypnotisée par le gouffre à ses pieds.  
Elle se détourna de la robe lorsqu'elle se mit à comparer sa couleur aux yeux de Drago les jours de pluie.  
La pluie c'était triste, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça…  
Non, vraiment pas…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque Harry eu fini de parler, Remus lui tendit une grosse tasse un peu ébréchée.  
Le garçon ne s'en formalisa pas et la porta à ses lèvres.  
Le liquide chaud lui fit du bien et, l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si Remus n'avait pas versé une potion pour panser ses blessures.

_Elles sont mentales Harry…_ se morigéna-t-il

Il haussa les épaules. Il se sentait mieux, c'était le principal.  
De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu garder sa rancune envers ce triste destin pour lui, bien longtemps.  
Pas plus que sa colère contre la folie de Ginny.  
Contre lui aussi, en fait.  
Il aurait dû le savoir : à sa place, qu'aurait-il fait ?

_Question stupide ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle va faire elle ! _

- C'est grave, ça ?

- Pardon ? Fit Harry sortant de ses pensées.

Le loup lui fit un sourire indulgent.  
Un de ceux qui, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi, faisait espérer Harry.

- C'est grave que tu ne prévoies pas ses mouvements ?

- Comment… ?

- Je te connais bien Harry. Et j'ai connu suffisamment ton père pour savoir qu'il aurait agit exactement comme toi. Alors…

- Je ne vois pas comment la retrouver en tout cas.

- Tu sais, c'est exactement ce que m'as dit ton père une fois à propos de ta mère !

Remus poussa un peu sa tasse à carreaux écossais et posa ses mains bien à plat sur la table comme pour les admirer.  
Harry écarta lentement sa propre tasse de ses lèvres, surpris.

- Ils se disputaient assez souvent au début de leur relation. C'était périodique ! Sirius avait d'ailleurs établit toute une liste d'hypothèses à ce propos...

Harry sourit, imaginant déjà les tentatives de son parrain pour parler à James Potter sans se prendre une tape à l'arrière de la tête.  
Remus poursuivit, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, un brin de nostalgie dans le regard.

- Toujours est-il qu'une fois, ton père et ta mère était vraiment en crise. James était au désespoir. Il feignait l'indifférence le jour et s'effondrait dans son dortoir la nuit.

Ils s'étaient disputés à cause de quoi au fait ? L'interrompit Harry

- A propos du Quidditch. Lily n'avait jamais aimé voir James monter sur un balai, surtout face aux Serpentards. Lors d'une finale, l'un des batteurs à réussi, par miracle si l'on peut dire tellement ton père volait bien, à l'envoyer à terre. Il a récolté de sérieuses blessures. Lily ne voulait plus qu'il continue. Mais tu imagines bien que ton père était loin d'admettre qu'il aurait pu en mourir ! Il affirmait avoir autant confiance en son bon vieux balai qu'en ses meilleurs amis.

Harry sourit malgré lui. Il comprenait bien pourquoi.

- Et un soir, il est venu me parler. « Je ne vois pas comment la retrouver Remus » m'a-t-il dit.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Fit le jeune Gryffondor suspendu aux lèvres de son professeur et ami

- Je lui ai dit que s'il commençait par se dire ça, sans même essayer de produire une situation adéquate pour s'expliquer c'était sûr qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais. Ton père m'a regardé un instant avant d'avouer que j'avais raison. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

Dans les yeux de Remus, Harry pouvait à présent lire de la fierté.  
Ses gestes devenaient plus vifs et une aura rayonnante l'entourait.

- Non. Souffla Harry impressionné

- Il s'est levé, a saisi son balai et est monté au dortoir de Lily. Lorsqu'il a frappé à la porte et qu'elle a reconnu sa voix elle n'a pas voulu lui ouvrir. Alors il a fait comme toi pour aider Ginny. Il est passé par la fenêtre. En le voyant si haut, ta mère a eu la peur de sa vie ! Elle l'a fait entrer et ils se sont expliqués !

- Et c'était fini ?

- Oui. James s'en ai tiré avec une plaisanterie du style « si j'arrête de voler, comment veux-tu que je vienne te chercher jusqu'ici ? ».

Harry éclata de rire. Aussi arrogant soit-il, son père était quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant il en était convaincu.

- Alors, il faut moi aussi que je prenne mon balai pour monter dans sa chambre, Remus ?

Le loup secoua doucement la tête.

- Pas vraiment. Mais si cela doit te faire agir, pourquoi pas !

Harry se dressa soudain sur sa chaise, attirant l'attention de Remus qui enserrait à nouveau sa tasse de Thé.

- Je sais, Remus, je sais !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais comment faire pour la trouver ! Va chercher Sirius, je m'occupe de Drago. Ron est déjà chez le directeur… c'est normal. On se retrouve tous là haut !

L'ex professeur de DCFM le regarda droit dans les yeux et frémit en y lisant une nouvelle détermination.  
Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude lui rappelaient ceux de James ce jour là, sauf la couleur… ça c'était plutôt Lily.

Il leur ressemblait tellement…

- Entendu ! Lâcha-t-il

Les deux hommes se levèrent à la hâte.  
Ils avaient des choses à faire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny pénétra dans la boutique, frigorifiée.

- Hé bien ma petite demoiselle ! Venir si tôt ! De quoi aviez vous donc tant besoin ? Fit Madame Guipiure de sa voix fluette.

- Je vais partir en voyage et j'aurais souhaité quelque chose de pratique. Mais c'est assez urgent vous savez…

- Pratique ? Répéta la grande femme en haussant un sourcil

- Oui. Affirma Ginny

- Très bien, je vais voir ce que j'ai pour vous. Asseyez vous. J'ai fait du Thé si vous le souhaitez.

Ginny hocha la tête en la regardant disparaître derrière un rideau qui donnait, elle supposait, sur la réserve.  
La boisson la soulagea un peu et le retour de sa « sauveuse » d'autant plus.

- Je vous ai trouvé un modèle relativement récent d'un ensemble pantalon-longue veste…

- Faites voir ?

La femme tourna le cintre qu'elle tenait à la main vers Ginny.  
Cette dernière étudia attentivement la chose.  
Un simple pantalon noir à l'allure confortable, recouvert d'une longue veste d'un jolie vert feuille plus longue et froncée derrière que devant.

- Je veux bien essayer… Souffla la rouquine

- Sinon j'ai bien peur de n'avoir qu'un de ces vêtements changeables selon la situation mais ils sont extrêmement cher !

- Merci, je pense que ça, ça ira très bien. Répondit Ginny en rougissant.

Madame Guipiure lui tendit l'ensemble et elle fila dans la première cabine venue.  
Elle décida de garder son t-shirt, elle aurait moins froid sous la veste.  
Et puis, il y avait l'emblème de Gryffondor dessus… c'était un peu d'elle-même.  
Elle s'admira rapidement dans la glace, où son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil enjôleur.  
Elle s'étira un peu.  
Le costume la suivit sans problème.

- Vous êtes de Poudlard à ce que je vois. Fit la commerçante d'un ton léger

Ginny se mordit les lèvres. Il avait évidemment fallut qu'elle le dise hein ?  
La rouquine prit sur elle pour lui répondre le plus naturellement possible, vu la situation.

- Oui. Mais C'était un cas d'urgence. Le voyage dont je vous ai parlé est familial…

Madame Guipiure hocha péniblement la tête devant la mine sombre qu'affichait la jeune étudiante.

_Elle doit penser à un décès ou quelque chose du genre…_ pensa Ginny soulagée que la femme n'insiste pas.

Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir pour couper court à la conversation et fit un petit tour sur elle même.

- Parfait. Il coûte combien s'il vous plaît ?

- Neuf Gallions.

- Je prends. Fit aussitôt la jeune fille

Une chance qu'elle ai été prévoyante.  
Une chance surtout qu'elle ai gardé l'argent que ses frères lui avait donné l'année dernière !

- Je vous l'emballe ? Fit joyeusement la gérante

- Non ! Ça sera plus pratique comme ça, merci.

- Très bien alors.

Madame Guipiure lui fit un grand sourire en lui souhaitant « bon voyage et bon courage, vous en aurait sûrement besoin » tandis que Ginny miniaturisait son sac avec ses affaires de Poudlard sans prêter, volontairement, attention à sa remarque.

Au moment de franchir la porte, Ginny entrevue la robe bleue…

- Dîtes… elle fait combien ?

- Vingt-sept Gallions mademoiselle. Pourquoi ?

- Non, pour savoir. Elle est très belle. Bonne journée et merci.

Ginny sortit sans un mot de plus.

Le soleil semblait réchauffer l'étendue cotonneuse des nuages épars, si haut dans le ciel.  
Elle laissa un rayon lui effleurer le visage un instant en inspirant profondément.  
Vingt-sept Gallions… c'était tout ce qui la raccrochait à cette petite ville où elle espérait revenir un jour.  
Vingt-sept Gallions en dehors de Poudlard, en dehors de chez elle.  
Vingt-sept Gallions et c'était tout.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le sifflement se fit plus aiguë, transperçant des tempes de Queudver qui gardait ses mains crispées sur sa tête.

- Maître… gémit-il

- Silence ! Laisse moi me repaître de cette aubaine…C'est du bon travail Lucius. Elle est seule dehors à présent. Ça devrait être facile, pour un homme tel que toi, que de me la ramener…

- Oui Maître.

Lucius fit une répugnante courbette devant Voldemort.

- De toute façon, elle viendra à moi. Hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle n'est plus protégée par le pouvoir de ce vieux Dumbledore… Ses rêves seront miens et elle avec, toute entière, lorsqu'elle se tiendra devant moi.

- Pour le sacrifice ? Couina Pettigrow

Voldemort se tourna brusquement vers lui, ce qui le fit se recroqueviller derrière le fauteuil de son maître.

- Tss… bien évidemment, elle est la clef du grimmoire. Seulement… toute clef a une serrure et sans un de tes « vieux amis » Queudver… cette serrure est incomplète.

- Serrure ? Reprit Lucius

- Oui Lucius , on peut l'appeler comme ça…

Le ton doucereux qu'il avait pris pour parler à son favori glaça le sang du rat, qui se rapprocha du rideau de velours sombre tendu derrière le fauteuil « impérial » pour y trouver une quelconque source de maigre chaleur artificielle.

OOOOOO

**A suivre…**

OOOOOO

_Linaewen : Ce Chapitre vous aura paru peut-être un peu décousu, je m'en excuse, mais c'était pour marquer les différents chemins qui se dessinent petit à petit ;)  
Dray : Chemins ? Des labyrinthe oui !  
Linaewen : C'que tu peux être pessimiste toi des fois j'te jure !  
Harry : C'est le lot du bon Serpentard non ?  
Dray : Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne encore Potter ? Tu deviens sénile avant l'heure ?  
Harry : Toujours aimable… T.T  
Linaewen : Aller Harry-chou ! fais pas cette tête, tu sais bien qu'il a un problème relationnel ce type !  
Dray : Ce type ? Drôle de qualificatif pour quelqu'un de tu « utilises » depuis 15 chapitres !  
Linaewen : Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime !  
Dray : … m'énerve avec ça, m'a toujours…  
Harry : Qu'est ce tu veux, on s'refait pas ! ;)_


	16. La clef des Maraudeurs

**La Clef des Maraudeurs.**

Lorsque Harry, haletant, s'arrêta devant la porte de la grande salle l'absurdité de son geste le frappa brutalement.  
Lui, Harry Potter aller prévenir Drago Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours et d'après Ron la pourriture qui avait ensorcelé sa sœur.  
Cherchez l'erreur…  
Quoique, ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus.  
Mais si jamais un Serpentard le découvrait en train de parler tranquillement avec Drago ils auraient de sérieux problèmes.  
Le survivant fronça alors les sourcils.

Une minute…

Depuis le temps que Drago était « avec eux », aucun de ses camarades n'avait… rien vu ou entendu ?  
Pourtant le père de Drago était là le soir où le petit blond avait basculé du côté de Voldemort…  
Se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt Harry fit demi-tour pour se précipiter dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Le phénix était déjà surélevé, dévoilant le long escalier de pierres blanches comme si le directeur savait qu'Harry allait venir à l'instant.  
Il grimpa les marches aussi vite qu'il put et frappa à peine.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry fut ravi de voir celui de Malfoy parmi eux.  
Mais Ron était visiblement absent.

- Tu es là quand même ! Souffla-t-il en désignant le blond du menton.

Celui-ci l'observa un moment avant qu'un petit rictus ne se forme au coin de sa bouche.

- Tss, allons Potter, tu ne te faisais quand même pas du soucis pour moi si ?

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, arquant un sourcil.  
Au moins il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe celui-là…  
Un claquement se fit entendre dans le dos du jeune homme à la cicatrice qui se retourna vivement.

Sirius venait d'abaisser la targette de la lourde porte en bois, suivi des professeurs Flitwick, Rogue et Mc Gonagall.

- Remus est venu nous chercher. Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

- Je sais comment retrouver Ginny !

A ces mots, Drago se leva, froidement et se plaça bien devant le Gryffondor en le foudroyant du regard.

- J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une bravade, Potter… je te rappelle quand même que tous nos sortilèges de localisations ont échoués !

- Bien sûr ! Ginny n'est pas bête, elle se sera protégée pour ne pas qu'on la retrouve. Fit simplement le survivant en haussant les épaules.

- Alors explique toi, par Merlin ! S'impatienta Drago.

Harry lui fit signe de faire silence et se tourna vers le vieux directeur.

- Professeur, depuis quand n'avons-nous pas de nouvelles d'attaques de Mangemorts dans les environs ?

- Presque un mois, Harry…

- Alors Voldemort s'attendait à la fuite de Ginny…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Cria le Serpentard

Sirius le prit par les épaules pour le calmer.

- Depuis cette soirée où tu as changé de camp, tu n'a jamais été atteind. Pourtant ton père était là, prêt à te tuer et donc à toutes les représailles. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Et le rêve de Ginny… l'attaque ! Voldemort avait tout calculé. Il savait qu'elle était proche de toi donc il a utilisé ses sentiments. Il a cherché à la pousser à bout, à l'effrayer au point qu'elle s'éloigne de nous…

- Pour ne pas nous blesser… murmura Hermione

Harry se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête.

- Et j'aurais dû faire comme elle. Chacun de vous est en danger en ma présence. Mais sans moi, vous l'êtes tout autant car je sais que vous me poursuivrez…

La voix d'Harry se brisa dans sa gorge et il dû attendre un court instant avant de pouvoir de nouveau parler.

- C'est à Remus que je dois mon idée. C'est lui qui nous a mis au courant du sort concernant Ginny… seulement nous avons oublié un élément important… « la clef ».

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Sirius le cœur lourd.

- Tu n'étais pas là pour rien, hein ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour rien dans l'action Sirius…

L'homme s'approcha de son filleul, lâchant Drago par la même occasion et passa l'une de ses mains sur le visage tendu d'Harry.

- Je suis désolé. J'ignorais vraiment moi-même l'exacte raison de mon retour parmi vous, Harry. Mais il semblerait que ce soit effectivement pour vous aider.

- Quelque temps… rajouta le garçon, amer.

Dumbledore se leva alors.

- Sirius… tu saurais la retrouver ?

- Je ne sais pas, Albus. Je ne sais rien et c'est bien ce qui me fait enrager ! La dernière fois cela ne m'a pas réussi, je vous le rappelle ! Je ne sais rien de ma fonction de « clef » ! Je suis réduit à être un objet de délivrance en m'abandonnant à je ne sais quoi, ce je ne sais quoi m'ayant probablement ramené ! Plaisant !

- Par le sang…

L'assemblée se tourna une fois de plus vers Harry.  
Chaque mot semblait le déchirer.  
Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.  
A chaque mot qu'il offrait, à chaque ébauche de solution pour retrouver Ginny, c'était Sirius qu'il perdait.

- Par le sang. Tout passe par le sang. Ma mère a pu me protéger grâce à son amour qui coulait jusqu'à il y a peu, dans mes veines. Voldemort s'est servi du sang pour renaître… Je suis sûr que ton sang permettrait de la retrouver si vous êtes liés.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle.

- Je vais m'occuper de cela. Je vous ferai part de mes résultats demain. Pour l'heure, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposez jeunes gens. Les professeurs Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, Rogue et Lupin m'aideront dans mes recherches. Leur matière et leurs connaissances peuvent être d'un grand secours. Lâcha Dumbledore d'un air bienveillant.

Sirius s'adossa à la porte d'entrée.

- Je suis une nouvelle fois mis à l'écart.

- Tu ne vas pas encore geindre, Black ! L'interrompit Rogue pour la première fois depuis l'arrivé de l'ancien détenu.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné il me semble, Rogue ! Alors baisse ton nez dans tes marmites cela te va bien mieux !

- STOP ! Je vous rappelle qu'on cherche à retrouver Ginny ! Les coupa Lupin avec la vigueur que Harry avait vu en lui le jour où il leur avait fait le cours sur les épouvantards.

Bien sûr, seul un grognement unanime lui répondit.

- Sirius, restez. Harry, Hermione, votre ami Ronald se trouve dans la salle sur demande. J'ai pensé qu'il y serait plus à même de réfléchir que dans votre dortoir où il allait être assailli de questions…

Le ton calme du directeur, soutenu par son regard bleuté qui passait par-dessus ses lunettes indiqua à Harry que le jeu des questions-réponses n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.  
Il ne répliqua pas et sortit lorsque Sirius déverrouilla la porte.

- Je te rejoins ce soir, Harry. Lui souffla-t-il au passage.

La fraîcheur de l'Hiver accueillit le survivant dès la sortie du bureau.  
Machinalement il se tourna vers Hermione qu'il avait vu se lever à sa suite mais se trouva nez à nez avec Drago.

- Alors, que fait-on Potter ? On attend ?

- Si je pouvais m'en passer Malfoy, je le ferais bien figure-toi ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Ginny est dans la nature, Voldemort sur nos talons, les tiens tout autant que les miens, il serait plus prudent que tu te fasses porter pâle pour rester avec nous secrètement ! Tu courrais moins de risques…

- Moins de risque ? Chez les Gryffondors ! Tu es malade Potter ! Le rire de hystérique de Drago fut coupé net par le regard de feu d'Hermione.

Elle saisit le brun par une manche, le blond par l'autre et les entraîna à sa suite, vers la salle sur demande.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Harry… ma sœur s'est enfuie, les Mangemorts la cherchent sans doute, d'après ce que tu dis, Voldemort est de retour, on a manqué la moitié de nos cours de défense contre les forces du mal vu que depuis l'attaque Karik n'ose plus se montrer quasiement, et tu nous annonces qu'on va se lancer à la poursuite de Ginny, sans aucune compétence, avec Malfoy ? TU N'AURAIS PAS UNE MEILLEURE NOUVELLE ! Rugit Ron écarlate.

- Ron… répéta pour la quinzième fois Harry, tu ne crois pas que ce n'est plus l'heure de tels enfantillages ?

- Parle pour toi ! Je n'ai rien promis à ce type !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache, Weasley ! Cracha Drago

- MA SŒUR NE TE SUFFIT PAS C'EST CA !

- NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE COMME SI ELLE N'ETAIT QU'UN OBJET ! S'emporta le Serpentard.

Un silence lourd retomba immédiatement dans la salle sur demande.  
Hermione se rapprocha instinctivement de Harry devant la colère du blond.

- Alors écoute moi bien, Weasley, nous allons retrouver Ginny… ensuite et je dis bien seulement ensuite, tu lui demanderas ce qu'elle pense de tout ça, parce que je te rappelle qu'elle est quand même la principale intéressée et que tu n'as en aucun cas le droit d'interférer dans sa vie !

Le ton de Drago n'admettait aucune réplique. Ron le dévisagea sauvagement mais ravala ses réflexions acerbes au plus grand soulagement d'Harry.

- De toute façon nous ne pourrons rien faire sans Sirius, Ron. Souffla Hermione

- Je sais… il va falloir que j'aille expliquer ça à ma mère.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit gentiment Harry

- Mal… elle pleure tout le temps dès qu'elle croit qu'on ne la voit pas… soupira Ron l'air soudainement las.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air désolé et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du rouquin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Tu crois qu'elle est à l'abri Remus ?

- J'espère…

- Tu n'es pas très encourageant ce soir, dis-moi !

- Excuse-moi, Patmol, mais tu avoueras que…

Sirius lui fit une mimique qui le fit sourire un peu.

- Comment peux-tu prendre ça si bien ? Demanda Remus après un instant de silence.

Il s'avança vers l'étagère chargée de divers objets de DCFM, pour saisir deux verres et une bouteille de bierraubeurre qu'il déboucha immédiatement, avant de venir s'asseoir en face de son vieil ami.

- Peut-être parce que j'en ai déjà vu beaucoup…

La réponse de Sirius ne le satisfit pas.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout Sirius… tu crois que c'est au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace ?

L'animagus poussa un profond soupir.

- Non… mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Harry. Je l'ai déjà perdu deux fois, Remus, et je sais que ça va recommencer… et je ne le veux pas. Lorsque j'aurai accompli mon rôle les pouvoirs qui maintiennent ma présence sur cette terre s'envoleront… et je disparaîtrais inexorablement.

- En es-tu seulement sûr, Sirius ?

La voix de Remus s'était faite rauque mais Sirius ne le releva pas.

- Quasiment Remus… quasiment.

- Ce n'est pas à cent pour cent Sirius dans ce cas

- Ça revient au même Remus, tu le sais très bien ! Répliqua le brun agacé.

- Je t'ai connu plus battant, autrefois. Observa calmement le loup

Sirius abattit sa chope sur la table en bois avec colère

- LORSQUE JAMES ET LILY ETAIENT ENCORE EN VIE, LORSQUE LE MONDE ETAIT PLUS SIMPLE, LORSQUE NOUS VOYIONS UN AVENIR AU BOUT DU TUNNEL ET QUE JE N'ETAIS PAS MORT, REMUS !

Sirius inspira une grande bouffée d'air et appuya sa tête entre ses mains.

- Ça va mieux ? Dit doucement le loup.

- Oui… excuse-moi.

Remus ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un léger mouvement de tête tandis que Sirius l'observait entre ses doigts appliqués sur son visage trop pâle.

- Que t'as dit Dumbledore tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il t'a demandé de rester plus longtemps ? Le questionna Remus en vidant sa chope.

- La vérité.

- Elle a de nombreux visages et change pour beaucoup d'entre nous, tu ne pourrais pas être plus précis, Patmol ?

- Je suppose que si, mais…

- C'est que tu ne t'es pas encore fait à l'idée, c'est ça ?

Le brun fixa son ami intensément et laissa un maigre sourire fleurir sur son visage.

- Tu me connais trop.

- Possible. Fit Lupin en esquissant un geste de la main comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait naturel.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit.

- Pardonne-moi mon ami de devoir te raconter ça…

- Je t'écoute, Sirius.

Remus remplit à nouveau leurs verres et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, une main contre sa chope.

- Dumbledore a fait de longues recherches sur Voldemort. Notamment, tu le sais, sur les Horcruxes. Mais il y avait un détail qu'il ignorait jusqu'à cette année. Si Voldemort a réussi à en créer plusieurs dans sa folie, il a oublié quelque chose d'important. En perdant petit à petit son humanité, en violant son âme en quelque sorte, il a perdu la notion de certaines magies qui se sont échappées avec son âme. Une magie vitale, notamment, innée à chaque être et qui la plupart du temps l'ignore. Elle est en fait la résultante de la légende des Amshas. C'est la présence de Karik au château qui le lui a fait comprendre. Il n'assure quasiment plus de cours, soit disant à cause de l'attaque sur Harry et Hermione. Mais la vérité c'est que Dumbledore lui a demandé de l'aider à trouver des réponses sur les faiblesses de Voldemort. Et Karik à parlé : Lorsque leur magie éclata dans le monde elle vint se loger dans le cœur de chaque être en souvenir de l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise de dominer la nature. Ainsi, elle demeure en son essence dans le cœur des gens. Or, dans cette magie que Voldemort jugeait primitive et sans intérêt se cache en fait la base des sorciers. Sans cette magie le sorcier s'éteint peu à peu. Voldemort devait l'ignorer mais c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle aucun sorcier n'avait divisé son âme en plus de deux parties. Pour ne pas gaspiller cette magie.

- Ça veut dire qu'il pourrait mourir ?

- Non, pas grâce à ses Horcruxes. Ça veut simplement dire qu'il peut lui arriver de s'affaiblir par moment. Et pour combler cette faiblesse encombrante, il lui faut soit regagner l'essence des Amshas, soit la puiser dans d'autres êtres…sans quoi, il ne pourra utiliser le grimoire du Chaos qui demande beaucoup trop de puissance.

- Encore des meurtres.

- Il n'est plus à ça près. Quoi qu'il en soit, il existe un objet capable de rassembler toutes les magies du monde. Un artefact que l'on a bien souvent dit inventé : l'Orbe D'Ilys. Il serait à l'origine de la magie elle-même et aurait été utilisé par les fondateurs de Poudlard avant de disparaître soudainement. Selon son possesseur il peut être bénéfique ou maléfique. Si quelqu'un comme Dumbledore le possédait, la magie que l'orbe rassemblerait guérirait tous ceux qui souffrent sur terre. Si quelqu'un comme Voldemort le possédait…il priverait toutes personnes de sa magie Amsha, et tuerait irrémédiablement ceux qu'il jugerait trop faible. De quoi alimenter l'âme de Voldemort sans fin.

- Je ne vois pas ton rôle dans tout cela Sirius, ni celui de Ginny.

- J'y viens, mais il était important que tu saches tout cela. L'orbe ne fonctionne qu'au contact d'une magie aussi puissante que la sienne. Or le voile de l'oubli derrière lequel je suis passé est gorgé de la magie de tous ceux qui ont été jetés dedans. Ajoute ceci à son ancienneté et tu auras un pouvoir équivalent à celui de l'orbe. Une magie imprimée dans mon corps, que je ne peux pas utiliser à travers mes sortilèges mais qui circulent en moi et qui m'offre certaines capacités comme la prescience…

- Il a besoin de toi pour l'actionner…

- Exact. Et le grimoire donne les instructions pour utiliser l'orbe. Une fois que cette énergie aura quittée mon corps, je disparaîtrai… pour retourner dans le voile ou ailleurs.

- Mais rien ne t'oblige à l'utiliser Sirius ! S'exclama Remus

- Ginny. Sans Ginny, Voldemort n'a pas assez d'essence Amsha pour lire le grimoire. En partageant un court instant son corps avec l'ancien Tom Jedusor, il l'a en quelque sorte marquée par sa propre énergie Amsha. De plus, il lui faut aussi un sacrifice pour utiliser le grimoire. Elle va lui servir à retrouver sa propre essence magique et sera vulgairement sacrifiée. D'une pierre deux coups. Quant à moi je suis devenu comme le maître du grimoire par l'extension de mes pouvoirs et mon retour sur terre. Je suis celui, en dehors de Harry et Dumbledore, qu'il serait le plus susceptible de craindre. Il veut me faire disparaître puisque j'ai un lien avec les deux mondes grâce au voile et à l'orbe.

- Et il sait très bien que nous allons vouloir retrouver Ginny… donc que nous irons à sa rencontre.

- Pourrais-t-on faire autrement ? Demanda Sirius en étant sûr de la réponse

- Pas vraiment. Si on lui laisse Ginny… ce serait inhumain, elle doit être sacrifiée ! Je ne vois même pas comment envisager cette possibilité. Il n'aurait plus qu'à venir me cueillir après.

- Pour une fois, il a su adopter une certaine humanité en sachant ce que nous allions faire. Ricana Sirius.

- Et l'orbe ?

- Il est lié au grimoire bien sûr. De sorte qu'en admettant que si Voldemort récupère l'énergie Amsha de Ginny et la sacrifie pour utiliser le grimoire, l'orbe qui contient toutes les magies se mettra en marche. Mais il ne pourra pas gir à pleine puissance sans mon concours. Disfonctionnant, le globe cherchera sa clef : moi, et la magie qui est en moi s'épuisera alors petit à petit pour le nourir. Je suis autant lié au grimoire qu'à l'orbe qui est source de toute magie. Si l'un deux est utilisé à son maximum, comme cela va être le cas, tant Voldemort a divisé son âme, s'en est fini de moi et par là même d'une partie de la magie Amsha qui disparaîtrait de l'orbe pour rallier l'âme de Voldemort.

- Et une fois cette énergie retrouvée ? Demanda faiblement Remus en massant ses tempes.

- Il aura atteint l'immortalité. La magie Amsha est la réunion de la magie blanche et noire. Elle est un tout, comme le Big Bang des moldus. Un seul être la possède et il devient cette magie. Expliqua Sirius la mine sombre

- Mais c'est ton cas… s'exclama le loup

Sirius secoua tristement la tête.

- Non, je n'en ai qu'une partie, plus importante que les autres sorciers certes, mais qu'une partie. Tout le reste est contenu dans l'orbe. C'est elle qui « choisit » de répartir la magie, l'orbe contient le monde sorcier à elle toute seule, voilà pourquoi les fondateurs l'ont dissimulée. Je suis la partie manquante de l'orbe.

- Autrement dit ce serait le chaos… personne pour utiliser correctement et pleinement sa magie et Voldemort à la tête du pays avec son armée de défunts et de monstres pour agir…

- Non Remus, pas le pays… l'univers…

Remus resserra son étreinte sur la chope devant lui.  
Il lui sembla que c'était soudainement la seule chose sûre dans le monde sorcier à l'heure qu'il était.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

- Oh non… soupira-t-elle

Le tonnerre retentit au dessus de sa tête et elle jeta un regard blasé sur l'horizon.  
La colline un peu à l'écart qu'elle s'était choisie, lui assurait une certaine discrétion mais certainement pas un abri sûr contre les intempéries.  
Un éclair zébra le ciel et Ginny frissonna.  
A cet instant elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle était partie.

Pour ralentir Voldemort ? Pour épargner ceux qu'elle aimait ?

Bien… mais où chercher… en Albanie ?  
C'était au siècle dernier, cette histoire… songea t-elle

Voldemort devait être plus proche que cela et la seule façon de parvenir à lui était de trouver des Mangemorts.

Où était la gazette quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

Ginny étouffa un petit rire.

On aurait dit une vieille au coin du feu en train de rouspéter parce que son journal avait disparu sous l'épaisse fourrure de son chat, royalement affalé dessus.

Une pluie fine commença à s'abattre sur Pré-au-lard.

La jeune fille descendit la colline le plus doucement possible pour ne pas glisser et du s'arrêter un instant, aveuglée par un éclair puissant.  
C'est alors qu'elle remarqua près d'une vieille barrière une cavité dans la roche.  
Prudente, elle se pencha pour l'inspecter.

- On est bien loin de Poudlard, mais ça ira pour cette fois. Dit-elle pour essayer de s'endurcir un peu.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas,

Elle pensait à Drago…

**OOOOOOOOO  
A suivre…  
OOOOOOOOOO**

_Linaewen : Je sais, ce chapitre a été très long, mais vu la complexité de l'histoire de Sirius, j'ai ramé un bon moment avant que tout soit à peu près clair !  
Dray : Clair ? CLAIR ? par merlin un aspirineeuuhh !  
Harry : Chochotte va !  
Dray : Potter c'est pas mon problème si tu as le cerveau tellement troué que tout passe dedans avec la facilité de l'air !_

_BOUM_

_Linaewen : En tout cas c'est sûr qu'après le coup que tu viens de recevoir, toi, t'as aucune chance que quoi que se soit passe dans ton cerveau !  
Dray : un aspirineuuhhhhh !_


End file.
